


Unbroken

by misteeirene



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Twilight
Genre: Animagus, Gay Sex, M/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 82,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After forcefully having his magic sealed, Harry is sent to live with Sirius' squib cousin in America. Feeling like he has nothing to live for after the death of his friends and the loss of his magic, he slips into a deep depression. Will a certain empath vampire and a pack of wolves be able to heal him? Will Harry every show his true self? Harry/Jasper, abuse, depression, animagus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

As a thank you for all the reviews for the most recent chapter for Endurance, I decided to post the first Chapter of my new fic. This will be another Harry/Jasper fic. I have the first 6 chapters for this finished and I'll try to post a chapter a week. 

Please note..... I am not following the original Harry Potter or Twilight timeline.

 

*** yes Harry will be OOC! If I get one review bitching about it I may blow my head off. People need to realize that they ARE NOT reading the Harry Potter bookS. They are reading FANFICTION.

*** As of right now I haven't decided on mpreg or not.

 

Please enjoy and review.

***HP

 

"Please, Harry, you must understand that what I am doing is for your own good," Dumbledore sighed, eyes pleading with the young man that he saw as his grandson. He loved Harry and he didn't like what he was about to do anymore than what Harry did, but sadly it had to be done.

Eyes wide and wild looking, Harry jumped up from his chair and backed away from the Headmaster's desk. "I'm not a dark wizard, Professor, I would never hurt anyone." he cried.

Dumbledore smiled sadly at the fifteen, soon to be sixteen year old boy. "I know that's how you feel now, Harry, but you lived almost your entire life with piece of Voldemort's soul inside your soul. You are a good person, Harry, but housing a piece of soul that vile and dark for so long has surely infected your own soul."

"But it hasn't!" Harry cried. "I'm nothing like him," he spat in disgust.

Taking off his half moon spectacles, Albus rubbed at his tired eyes. "Harry, can you still speak to snakes?"

"I...I..." Harry stuttered desperately. "What does that have to do with anything? So what if I can still speak to snakes? That doesn't make me the next Dark Lord."

Albus inclined his head even though he didn't agree with the child. "Did you cast a Crucio on Bellatrix Lestrange at the Ministry, Harry?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times in shock, how did he know about that? "I-I thought that she had killed Sirius. I didn't know that an Unspeakable could retrieve him from the veil. I thought that she killed my only family."

"Harry, you have your muggle family," Dumbledore said gently, knowing that those people were a sore subject for the boy.

"They're not my family! They beat and starved me. Hated me from day one." Harry cried desperately. "They treated me worse than a slave. They may be my blood, but they are not my family. Sirius and Remus are my family. I thought that you were too, but you want to lock away my magic."

Albus stared hard at the boy in front of him. He had suffered so much in his young life, and sadly he was the cause of most of it. He should have checked on the boy after dropping him off at his aunt's, but he had wrongly assumed that she would treat him as a son. It wasn't until a week ago when he went to retrieve the boy that he had learned the shocking truth.

He had showed up on Privet Drive unannounced to give Harry the good news that his godfather had been retrieved from the veil. The man was currently in a coma but was expected to make a full recovery. He had been both shocked and angered when he found his favorite student and honorary grandson broken and bleeding on his bedroom floor; if you could even call that filthy room he was living in a bedroom. The boy didn't even have a proper bed.

It had taken Madam Pomfrey and Severus Snape hours to heal all the boy's wounds, but it was the knowledge that he had suffered abuse since he was a young child that had destroyed him. He would have removed Harry immediately had he known. He never had kids of his own, but he considered every child that stepped foot into his school as one of his own. He couldn't believe that he had missed the obvious signs of abuse in Harry Potter.

Looking over his desk at the Potter heir, he saw a young man that was tired, scared, lost and on the verge of giving up. The war may have ended at the Ministry when Harry destroyed the Dark Lord after he possessed him, but he had lost his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger during the battle and the boy looked as though he would love nothing more than to join them. The teens had fought valiantly, but they had been up against much more powerful and experienced Death Eaters. Ron had jumped in front of the killing curse that had been meant for Hermione, and seconds later Hermione had taken a cutting curse to the neck from Goyle senior. 

"Harry," Dumbledore said softly. "I don't want to lock your magic away, but it must be done. Just think, without your magic, you can live a normal life away from all this."

Harry painfully thought back to earlier that day when Mrs. Weasley came storming into the hospital wing in tears. The woman looked absolutely dreadful, as if she hadn't eaten, slept or showered in months. Sobbing loudly, she marched up to him and slapped him hard across the face. She then started yelling at him, blaming him for the death of her youngest son. Professor Snape had quickly stunned the woman, but she had been right, he had killed her son and Hermione. He should be the one rotting six feet under ground, not them.

"A normal and happy life?" Harry choked out. "Where and with who? Sirius is still in a coma and Remus refuses to leave his side. Remus can barely look at me because he blames me for almost getting his mate killed."

"Harry, he does not blame..."

Wrapping his trembling arms around his thin hips, Harry bit down hard on his bottom lip. "He does, Professor. He even growled at me yesterday when Professor Snape took me to the hospital to visit Sirius. When I went to take Sirius' hand, he snarled at me like an animal and his eyes started glowing. He didn't even say hi to me. Remus hates me now. Hell, everyone hates me. Still, that doesn't mean that I want you to take my magic away. I'm not evil."

Dumbledore hated seeing his honorary grandson so broken. He wished he could deny the boy's claim of Remus hating him, but right now the wolf blamed Harry for his mate's condition. He was sure that as soon as Sirius woke that Remus would be his old self again, but that could take months. "Harry, Sirius has a cousin in America who has agreed to take you in until Sirius has recovered. I have personally talked to him myself and he is a good man. He even has a son a year older than you. You will be happy there."

Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to talk the Headmaster out of this. When the man made up his mind there was no changing it. "Please, you can send me away, but don't take away my magic."

Picking his wand up from where it was resting on his desk, Dumbledore slowly stood up, never taking his eyes off the boy in front of him. He looked like a terrified rabbit ready to bolt. There was no where for him to go of course, he had secured all the exists the second he stepped foot in his office. "Harry, this is for your own good. I am giving you a life free of all the expectations of the Wizarding World and the fear of turning evil. By sealing away your magic, I'm also sealing the part of you that Voldemort's soul tainted. You can go to America and start a new life."

Heart racing and chest heaving, Harry stared fearfully at the tip of the Headmaster's wand. "I'm good, I swear that I am!" he cried, backing up until he slammed into the large wooden door that led to his freedom. Even knowing that the door was warded, he grabbed the handle and started to desperately pull on it.

"And I'm going to make sure that you always remain good, my boy," Dumbledore said gravely, raising his wand and pointing it at the scared boy. "Forgive me, my child."

Turning back around, Harry raised his arms to cover his face when he saw a glowing orange light racing towards him. Feeling it hit his chest, he screamed out in pain when he felt something red hot slice into him like a burning sword. The pain was a hundred times worse than the Cruciatus Curse.

Dumbledore quickly rushed around his desk and knelt next to Harry, turning him on his side when he started convulsing. "Don't fight it, child, it will hurt less if you don't. Let the spell gather up your magic and safely lock away. This is for the best, you will see." Hearing banging on his door, he lifted his wand and canceled the spells on it.

When the door suddenly opened, Severus stumbled in, almost tripping over Potter's convulsing body. "What the hell did you do, old man?" he roared, grabbing his wand to cast a diagnostic spell on the boy.

Quick as a striking snake, Dumbledore reached out and grabbed Severus' wand. "Don't, if you use magic on him now it could kill him."

Severus angrily wrenched his wand out of the old man's hand. "What did you do?" he hissed dangerously. He had been resting in his room when he felt the medical wards he placed on Potter go off. They didn't just go off, it felt like someone had forcefully wrenched the bond from his chest that was temporarily formed between them with the spell and left a large gaping and throbbing wound in its place.

Standing back up, because kneeling was too hard on his old bones, Dumbledore pocketed his wand and returned to his desk. He was still worried about Harry, but he was in excellent hands with Severus. "I have permanently sealed his magic. He is fighting the spell, but this is one fight that he will not win."

"What!" Severus roared in horror. "Why the hell did you do that?" Hearing a gurgling sound from the boy, he looked back down to see blood foaming at his mouth. Using the sleeve from his robe, he gently wiped it away and cleared his throat.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets so his potions master couldn't see them trembling, Dumbledore collapsed back in his chair. "Severus, you know that I can see magic in people. I can see a darkness in Harry's that is left over from Voldemort's horcrux. It's only a small piece, but I fear that it will grow and consume him. Harry is very powerful, if he were to go dark, I fear that there would be no stopping him. Sealing his magic was the only thing that I could do. At least this way he will be able to make a life for himself in the muggle world."

"You old fool," Severus growled in disbelief. "What if that darkness never grew? What if it was just a small taint left over from the horcrux? You have crippled Harry, he will never be same without his magic."

"I know," Dumbledore said gravely, "but I have hope that he will get better. Yes he will struggle at first without his magic, but he will adapt."

"Adapt!" Severus spat. "He will be in pain. Just because you sealed his magic doesn't mean that it won't fight to get out. He will spend the rest of his life in pain."

"When one looses a limb they say there are times that they can still feel it, like an itch or a cramp. It will be the same for Harry, but I do not believe that he will be in pain. He will learn how to live with it, Severus."

All Severus could do was stare horrified at the great wizard. He had himself so convinced that what he had done was right, that he was fucking delusional. A wizards magic was more than just a limb, it was their everything. It was in every part of their body, from their toe nails to their hair. Sealing someone's magic was like tearing out their soul and running it through a shredder. There were even reports of witches and wizards who went insane and committed suicide after having their magic sealed.

Sighing heavily, Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "I know that you don't agree, Severus, but what I have done I have done in his best interests. I love Harry and I couldn't bare to see him turn dark."

Severus wanted to grab the old fool by his beard and shake some sense into him. "What of Potter now? Are you just going to dump him in the middle of muggle London? He can't go back to his horrible relatives. I didn't exhaust myself healing him just for you to send him back to be killed."

Dumbledore held up his hand to stop Severus. He hadn't realized that the man had come to care for Harry so much. And he did care, he could see it in his eyes and in his actions. "Sirius has a cousin in America that has agreed to take Harry until Sirius is capable of doing it himself.

Rolling his eyes, Severus snorted. "That man will never be capable of looking after Potter. He's an immature bully who isn't even capable of looking after himself. Besides that, he could be in a coma for months."

"Billy Black is the only one who can legally take Harry in the muggle. He may be a squib who has never even met Sirius, but he is a Black. Andromeda or even Tonks could legally take him, but Harry is as good as a squib now and it would be cruel making him remain in the Wizarding World."

Seeing red, Severus angrily scooped the now unconscious Potter up. "No, Albus, cruel is forcefully sealing his magic. I take it you have a plan on how to get Potter to this Black squib."

Blue eyes sparkling, Dumbledore picked up a folder and handed it to Severus. "In here is everything you need to get Harry to America, including a bank card. Harry may no longer have access to his magic, but he is still the Potter and Black heir and a very rich young man. He now has full control of all his vaults so maybe a shopping trip can be arranged before your flight leaves in two days? Billy Black said that he will meet the two of you at the airport and I have arranged a return portkey for you."

Severus was visibly shaking with anger. He would say that he couldn't believe the old man's audacity, but he could. Dumbledore was always assuming that everyone would jump and do his bidding. Of course, everyone always did. Without saying more, he briskly walked out of the office, magically slamming the door behind him.

***hp

"Dammit, Potter, answer the woman," Severus hissed in irritation. He had been stuck on this cramped plane for over three hours with a moody teenager and he was about to lose his mind. If he could, he would take the portkey back to Hogwarts now and fuck the consequences. He was done playing babysitter to someone who wouldn't even talk him.

After leaving the Headmaster's office two days ago, he had taken Potter back to his room where he watched over him until he finally woke the following afternoon. He had expected the boy to scream, shout and rage about losing his magic, but he never said a word. Potter was now nothing more than an empty husk that just numbly went through the motions. He had seen marionettes with more life to them than Potter. The boy didn't fuss, ague, smile or anything...he was just there. Not one word had come out of his mouth since having his magic sealed.

Biting the inside of his cheek to keep from throttling the boy, Severus looked back to the patiently waiting flight attendant. "He'll be fine with just some water. Thank you very much." Plastering on a fake smile, the flight attendant nodded her head and moved to the row behind him and asked them what they wanted to drink.

Sighing, Harry continued to stare out the small window, head resting on the cool plexiglass. He didn't understand why his professor continued to try to get him to talk. He didn't care what the stupid woman got him to drink...he didn't care about anything anymore. He felt so cold and empty inside...he felt alone. There was a constant, painful chill aching throughout his body that refused to go away no matter what he tried. He imagined that this was what it felt like to have your soul sucked out by a dementor. Why the hell would he care if he had water or soda to drink when he felt dead inside?  
.

Closing his eyes, Severus counted to ten in an attempt to calm his anger. When that didn't help, he counted to ten five more times. He really wasn't angry at the boy, none of what happened was his fault. He was angry at Albus for being a stubborn, bullheaded old fool. There was no way Potter would have gone dark, even he could see that and he hated the boy. If anything, having his magic sealed against his will was enough to cause him to go dark...if there was a way to unlock his magic, which as far as he knew there wasn't. 

"Potter, I know this situation isn't fair, I wouldn't have wished what happened to you on my worst enemy, but there is nothing that can be done about it and moping around isn't going to help. Billy Black has offered to take you in even though he doesn't know you, the least you can do is be civil to him and his son. As far as Albus knows the man knows nothing of magic so I advise that you keep it that way. You know longer have magic yourself and if you go spouting tales of magical castles and flying brooms, they'll have you committed to the loony bin. You always said you wanted to be a normal boy, well this is your chance. Forgot about the last five years and start fresh. Go to muggle school, get good grades, meet a little muggle girl, get married and pop out a herd of bespectacled little messy haired children that will be as insufferable as you."

Harry continued to stare out the window watching the world fly by. It was easy for Snape to say those things, he wasn't the one who was dead inside. He couldn't even muster up enough emotion to be mad at the bastard. If he was the one in his place he sure as hell wouldn't be happy about it. He had nothing against a muggle life, but not at the expense of his magic, and it should have been his decision.

"When we land," Severus continued, "we will be met at the airport by Billy Black. I will hand him over some paperwork and your cheery self and then I will be portkeying back to Hogwarts. I just want you to know that I don't agree with what Professor Dumbledore did to you. You may be insufferable, but you are a good person. You have too much of your mother in you to ever go dark. What happened at the Ministry wasn't your fault. Grown and more experienced wizards have been tricked by the Dark Lord...myself included. You are not responsible for the death of your friends. They willingly went with you and they knew the risk. Someday Molly Weasley will see that, but right now she is hurting and she needs someone to lash out at. You didn't kill them, Harry, the Dark Lord and his minions did. They loved you and they would want you to live a long and happy life. Honor them by doing just that."

Severus sighed heavily when the brat just kept on ignoring him and staring out the damn window. He wanted to grab him and shake some life back into him, but Harry had to do this on his own. After they landed he would know longer be there to pull his scrawny ass out of whatever dangerous situations he found himself in. The boy would be sixteen in a month and he now had to forge a life of his own out in the muggle world. Albus had told him that Sirius would come for him when he woke, but there was no guarantee that the man would be mentally all there after taking a trip through the veil...not that he bad been all there before that. There was also the fact that Remus' wolf blamed Harry for his mate's condition and wanted to rip his throat out. There was a good chance that Harry would never see his godfather again. After everything that the boy had done for the Wizarding World he deserved more, but unfortunately this was the thanks he was given; his magic sealed and him shipped off to some foreign country to live with strangers.

***HP

Billy couldn't believe that he was here at the airport waiting to take on some kid whose name he couldn't even remember. A week ago some oddly dressed stranger with a long, white beard literally popped up out of nowhere claiming to be a friend of a cousin that he didn't know he had and pleaded with him to take in his godson until he woke from a coma. He knew that he had family over in England somewhere, but he, nor his parents or grandparents, had ever heard from them. He just knew that the Blacks originated from over there.

He didn't know what he was going to do with this boy he knew nothing about, but he couldn't turn him away. The old man stated that if he couldn't take him in for a few months then he would have been sent to an orphanage. He may not know the Blacks in England, but they were still family. He would like to think that if something happened to him that someone from over there would take his son in. Not that he needed looking after now, Jacob was seventeen and perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

Taking in a stranger was going to complicate things a bit for them. It wouldn't be easy hiding a pack of large, very rambunctious werewolves from him. The boy was sure to start asking questions when he noticed the weirdness that surrounded the Reservation. He also had to find a way to keep the boy safe from the neighboring leeches. For the most part the leeches didn't pick fights with the pack, but the boy was going to smell like them and he didn't want the bloodsuckers mistaking him for one of the pack and hurting him.

The old man who claimed to be the Headmaster at the boy's old school said that the boy was a good kid and could look after himself. He just needed a home and someone to guide him until his godfather could collect him. It didn't sound that hard, and he couldn't turn family away, even if he didn't know them. Jake and the rest of the pack had offered to look after the kid and he was going to enroll him in Forks high come September. It was going to be awkward at first, but he would settle in easily enough.

Hearing a commotion, Billy focused on the large group of people that were existing the terminal. This was the flight that his new charge was supposed to be on. Picking up the sign that he had sitting next to his wheelchair that had his name on it since he didn't know the kid's name, he held it up high and hoped that they found him. He only had to wait a couple minutes before a very stern looking man with a rather large hooked nose dressed all in black with his long black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck approached him.

"Mr. Black, my name is Severus Snape," Severus said, holding his hand out for the man in the wheelchair to shake. He was a bit taken aback because he had been expecting someone that looked like Sirius Black. While this man had some of the classic Black features, his Native American heritage was very prominent in him. "I'm a professor at Harry's school."

Smiling, Billy took the man's hand and shook it. "Thank you for seeing Harry safely here. I hope your flight was pleasant." He was glad that the man had said the boy's name, now he wouldn't look like an idiot not knowing it.

"It was dreadfully boring and now I get the pleasure to turn right around and do it all again." 

Billy looked around the man but didn't see the teen. "Is Harry in the bathroom? I don't see him."

Taking a deep calming breath, Severus reached behind him and pulled Potter forward. "Potter, this is Billy Black, your new guardian."

Billy's eyes widened briefly is shock. He knew that his son and the other boys on the Reservation were freakishly large, but this kid even made the girls on the Reservation look big. He had a hard time believing that this boy would be turning sixteen the end of next month. Jacob, who was pushing seven feet tall, was going to look like a giant next to this boy's barely five foot four frame. Not only was he extremely short for a sixteen year old boy, but he looked like he wouldn't even weigh a hundred and thirty pounds soaking wet. 

Clearing his throat, Billy held his hand out to the boy. "It's nice to meet you, Harry, you can call me Billy. Nothing formal around here."

As if on auto pilot, Harry lifted his head and weakly shook the man's hand. He didn't say anything, having no desire to talk, but he did give him a half of a fake smile which he was sure probably looked more like a grimace. The man looked nice enough, he had kind eyes anyway, but he knew from past experiences that looks could be deceiving. He didn't care though, there was nothing that this man could do to him that hadn't already been done. What was there that he could do that would hurt worse than losing his friends and having his magic sealed?

Billy got another shock when the boy lifted his head and looked at him from under his curtain of long, raven hair that came to just below his shoulder blades. It wasn't the beautiful emerald eyes that the boy had, a color unlike any he had ever seen before, that shocked him, but it was the hauntingly dead look in those eyes that shocked him. There was no life whatsoever to be seen in those eyes.

"Potter, take a seat," Severus ordered, shoving the brat towards one of the hard, plastic, yellow chairs that were scattered throughout the place and pushing him down. "I need to have a private word with your guardian. Don't move!" Raising a single eyebrow at the man, he motioned for him to follow him.

Curious, Billy wheeled his wheelchair over to the far corner of the room where the man was patiently waiting for him with his black eyes glued on the boy. "Is he alright?" he asked in concern.

"Far from it," Severus sighed, still keeping an eye on Potter. He didn't think the boy would run, but he wasn't taking any chances. "I don't know what Professor Dumbledore told you about Potter, but the boy has had a very hard life. After his parents were killed when he was sixteen months old, he was sent to live with his abusive aunt and uncle. They beat, starved and treated him like a slave, drilling it into his head everyday that he was unwanted and unlovable. Unfortunately we didn't find out about the abuse until a week ago. He is also suffering from PTSD, the details of that are in this folder," he said handing over the folder that Albus had given him. There was no mention of magic in file, but it did go into detail as best as possible explaining all the horrors that Harry had suffered during his Hogwarts years.

"Wow!" Billy said softly, taking the thick file and quickly flipping through it. What the hell had he gotten himself into? "Does he have any behavioral problems? The other man that came said that he was a very good and a well behaved child."

Severus snorted, smirking at the man. "Potter is good, insufferably so, but he does have a knack for finding or attracting trouble. Just a few weeks ago he saw his two best friends die, murdered right in front of him. As you can imagine he's not in a good place right now, he hasn't even spoken a word in days. I'm sorry to dump this all on you like this, but there was no one else to take him in. He needs a home right now, I'm afraid if he was left in an orphanage that he would commit suicide."

Billy exhaled loudly. "The other man didn't mention any of this to me."

"Doesn't surprise me," Severus growled angrily. "Albus likes to withhold vital information and talk in riddles. If you think taking Potter on is too much, I will understand. It's not your fault that you didn't have all the details. Taking on a teen like him is a big responsibility." He wasn't trying to scare the man off, but he needed to know what he was getting himself into. He didn't want to return to Hogwarts worried that the man would just dump Harry off somewhere if he couldn't handle him.

Billy looked back to the small boy who was sitting in the chair where the man had left him with his head down, long hair covering his face and his hands in his lap. He didn't miss how the boy's hands were trembling or how his leg was bouncing nervously. This boy needed help, not an orphanage. He was a far cry from being qualified to help a kid as damaged as Harry, but he could offer him a home...possibly even a family. He could see the boys in the pack taking to the small boy, they tended to be protective of those weaker and in need of help. There was no way he could live with the guilt if he turned his back on the boy. "I'll take him and look after him."

Severus didn't realize how tense he had been until after the man had said he would take Potter in and he felt himself relax. He didn't know what he would have done if the man would have refused. He didn't like the boy, but there was no way in hell he would let him go to an orphanage. He would quit Hogwarts and raise him himself in the muggle world if he had to. "Thank you. I don't know if Potter could have taken another rejection. He was very close to his best friend's family, his parents saw him as another son, but the other day the mother went off on Potter, hitting him and blaming him for her son's death. Hopefully he can start a new life here, away from his horrible past."

Billy noticed a small envelope stuffed in the file that the man had given him. "What's this?"

"That is a credit card linked to an account that has been set up for you to use to put towards Potter's expenses. I do believe that there is fifty thousand American dollars currently in it. Potter also has his own card if he wants to buy frivolous things. He may be an orphan, but he is a very rich boy. His parents left him a large inheritance and he's Sirius Black's only heir. Let's just say that Potter has more money than what he could spend in one lifetime."

Billy gave an impressive whistle. "That's generous of you, but I can't take the boy's money. We don't have a lot of money, but we manage."

"Take it," Severus said. "That was the money that should have been spent on the boy since he was little. His aunt and uncle had been getting a monthly allowance for him, but they never spent any on him. They were pretty furious when they were made to repay it. Use it for food or whatever else you think he needs."

Billy didn't feel comfortable taking the money, but he would take it and save it for the boy. He wasn't rich, but he could afford to feed both his son and Harry. Harry didn't look like he ate that much anyway. Hopefully hanging around Jake and the other boys would change that. That boy was skinnier than an anorexic super model. "What if I have an emergency, is there a way I can contact you or someone else?"

"I'm afraid that there are no phones at the school I work at, but there is an address where you can send a letter to in the folder." He also had a monitoring devise on Harry that would let him know if the boy was seriously sick or dying, but Severus didn't tell him that.

"Alright then," Billy said a little nervously. "If I need anything I'll send you a letter. Thank you for filling me in on everything."

Severus inclined his head. "It was the right thing to do. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go and say goodbye to Potter. I believe that my flight is leaving shortly." He may be upset with Albus, but he was thanking him for making him a portkey. There was no way he would survive a return flight.

***HP

Harry peeked through his hair at Snape and the man in the wheelchair. They had been over in the corner for over twenty minutes talking about him. He knew that they had to be talking about him, who the hell else would they be talking about? As soon as that man found out how fucked up he was he was sure to run screaming. Sirius' cousin wouldn't want him, no one wanted him. Clenching his trembling hands tightly together, he dropped his chin to his chest and waited. It's not like he cared if no one wanted him anyway.

"Potter, stand up," Severus said sternly. He had called the boy's name three times but he acted as if he never heard him.

Jumping as if struck, Harry quickly lunged to his feet. He had been so deep in thought that he never heard Snape return.

Severus waited until the boy lifted his head and looked at him. "It's time for me to leave. For once in your life, keep your head down and do as Mr. Black says. Stay out of trouble, go to school, get good grades and start a new life. I know life seems overwhelming right now, but it will get better if you try to make it better."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this man actually going to take him in? What the hell was wrong with him? He thought for sure that Snape would have been dropping him off at the orphanage next.

Sighing, Severus placed his hands on Potter's shoulders, ignoring his flinching. "Look, Potter, I know that we have never liked each other, but if you need anything let me know. I know you left your owl with Hagrid, but Mr. Black has an address that you can send a letter to. Just put my name at the top and it will find its way to me. Do you understands?"

Harry took a couple of deep breaths, all of a sudden starting to feel panicky. This was it. Snape was leaving him and he would never see the magical world again. He would be completely alone. He had an almost uncontrollable urge to grab onto his professor and never let go. Snape may hate him, but he always looked out for him. He always protected him.

Severus felt a little choked up when Potter started crying. What the hell was wrong with him? "Harry, nod your head so I know that you understand."

Biting his lip, Harry jerkily nodded his head. He couldn't believe that he didn't want Snape to leave him.

"Mr. Black seems like a good man, Harry, but if he hurts you, you better damn well send me a letter."

Unable to stop himself, Harry threw himself at Snape and wrapped his arms around his waist, sobbing. He didn't want to be left alone.

Clearing his throat, Severus awkwardly patted the boy on the back. "You'll be fine, child," he said softly. He hated seeing the boy cry, but it was a good sign, he was finally showing some kind of emotion. The boy had been like a walking corpse the past few days.

Nodding his head, Harry stepped away from Snape and rubbed at his wet eyes. He couldn't believe that he just blubbered all over his dreaded potions professor. Ron would be red in the face if saw that.

Billy noticed that the boy only had one large duffle bag with him. "Harry, place your bag on the back of the chair. No reason lugging that around when you don't have to."

Harry did as the man said then quickly spun back around to Snape. He let out a loud whine when he found that the man was gone. Feeling like he couldn't breath, he sunk to his knees and hung his head and cried.

"Where the hell did he go?" Billy gasped, looking around the room. "Hey, you ok?" He asked when the boy collapsed.

Harry took a deep breath and held it for as long as he could. Nodding his head, he got to his feet and waited. Professor Snape was gone, that part of his life was now officially over. It didn't matter though, nothing mattered anymore.

Billy could tell that the boy was anything but ok, but there was nothing he could do about it now. "Did you need anything before we go home? Food, something to drink maybe?"

Harry glanced around one last time in hopes of spotting Snape, but the man was gone. He was probably already back at Hogwarts thrilled to be rid of him once and for all. Shaking his head no, he followed the man in the wheelchair out of the airport.

***HP


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

As a way of celebrating and saying thank you for my fanfic Endurance winning second place in the fanatic fanfic awardS, I thought that I would post the second chapter. Thank you everyone who voted for me.

PLEASE REVIEW

****HP  
Billy wasn't use to be in being stuck in a vehicle with a kid who refused to talk. Jacob had always been a happy and hyper kid who never knew when to shut the hell up. "I hope that you come to like living with my son and I. We're pretty laid back and I don't have too many rules. If you leave the house I would just like to know where you're going and when you plan to be back. Curfew is at ten on school nights and midnight on the weekends. No skipping school and homework must be done before curfew. Try to keep your room clean and pick up after yourself in the rest of the house. The house is pretty small so it can become cluttered pretty fast if books and other personal items are left laying around. That's pretty much it."

Harry looked at the man in surprise, he couldn't believe that those were the only rules. He was use to having a rule list a mile long, and if he broke any rules, Uncle Vernon broke out the belt. Hell, the fat bastard broke out the belt just for his sick amusement more times than for punishment for breaking the rules. Shivering, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of punishment this man dished out for breaking the rules. He may be in a wheelchair, but he was big and fit.

"I don't know how good of a swimmer you are," Billy continued, "but the ocean is a short walk from the Reservation. It can be dangerous though so I ask that you don't go swimming alone. Also, the forest surrounding us can be pretty dangerous too. Hikers have gotten lost in them and some have even died. I would prefer if you didn't go exploring in them."

Hearing about the forest made Harry think sadly of the Forbidden Forest back at Hogwarts. How was he supposed to live a normal, muggle life after seeing all the wonders of the magical world? How was he supposed to forget about everything he had experienced...the good and the bad? The forest near the Reservation may be dangerous, but he was sure that they were as dangerous as the Forbidden Forest. After being chased by hundreds of hungry Acromantulas and arrow and spear wielding Centaurs, a few foxes weren't going to scare him. What could possibly be dangerous in a muggle forest?

Billy sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in just the last hour. It was very awkward having a one way conversation. "I respect that you're going through a rough time and that you don't feel like talking, but you can come to me anytime that you need something...anything at all. If for some reason you feel that you can't come to me, then go to my son Jacob. You are now part of this family, Harry, and we look after our own."

Harry painfully dug his fingernails into his palm when he felt more tears threaten to fall. Why was this man being so nice to him, he didn't even know him? Maybe that was why? This man didn't know him, didn't know how much of a freak he was. Even Dumbledore thought he was a freak...a dangerous freak at that. That's why he sealed his magic. Feeling a painful jolt in his chest at the thought of his lost magic, he turned his head and looked back out the window. What was it about this man that was making him feel? He didn't want to feel again, the numbness blocked the soul wrenching pain.

***HP

Billy wheeled himself up the ramp to his house in front of his new charge. "It's not much, but it's home. You'll have your own room and all so you don't have to worry about sleeping on the couch."

Feeling a tingle run through his body, Harry looked around the property and the surrounding forest. This place had a strong magical feel to it. Not as strong as the Forbidden Forest, but there was most definitely something magical out there. Looking back to the house, he gave a small, weak smile. Billy was right, the house was small, but it was warm and welcoming and that's all that really mattered. In any other circumstances he could have seen himself liking it here. It was remote, surrounded by nature and no nosey ass neighbors, and it was quiet. The forest looked intriguing and he could feel something in there calling to him. He knew that Billy asked him not to go into the forest, but he found himself anxious to go exploring.

Billy wheeled down the narrow hallway and reluctantly opened the door to the bedroom across the hall from his son's. Hearing the boy gasp from behind, he spun around chuckling. "Yeah, sorry about that. We didn't have time to repaint the room and then we decided that it would be better to wait so you could pick the color. This room belonged to my two daughters."

Harry felt a little nauseous as he looked around the bright pink and purple bedroom. Looking up, he grimaced when he spotted the dozen or so multicolored flowers painted on the ceiling. Looking around the rest of the room, he was relieved to see that there were no dolls or any other type of frilly girl toys. The room looked as though it had been recently gutted and a nice second hand twin size bed had been brought in with a matching second hand dresser. The room was small, about the same size of the room he had at the Dursley's, and it was empty except for the bed and dresser, but with some new paint and some decorations it had the potential of being a nice room.

"Jake will be a senior this coming school year, but he's taking some summer classes at the local technical college. He loves working on cars and plans on opening his own garage after graduating. He'll be home in about two hours and has offered to drive you into town to pick out some paint and bedding. I think a few of his friends plan on coming by tonight to help paint. I'm sure you don't want to sleep in a pink and purple bedroom. I'll leave you to get settled. If you get hungry the kitchen isn't hard to find and you can help yourself to whatever you find. I'll have Jake make a stop at the grocery store too so you can pick up some food that you like."

Harry shyly walked into the room and placed his bag on the bed. Feeling all of a sudden overwhelmed and exhausted, he laid down on the bare mattress, curled up into a ball and quickly fell asleep. He hadn't been sleeping well since the Ministry fiasco, how could he when every time he closed his eyes he saw Ron and Hermione die all over again? He still couldn't believe that they were gone and that he would never see them again. How was he supposed to go on without them? It felt more like losing siblings than friends.

***HP

"Dad, I'm home!" Jacob hollered, slamming the rickety, old front door behind him.

"Quiet you buffoon!" Billy hissed, throwing a balled up piece of paper at his son. "Harry is sleeping."

Chuckling, Jacob caught the paper and heaved it back at his dad, who also easily caught it. "Sleeping, it's only three in the afternoon!"

"And he just spent nine hours on a plane and his body has to get use to the time difference. The boy has been asleep since he got home."

"So what's my new cousin like?" Jacob asked curiously as he started raiding food out of the fridge to make a sandwich...or three. He was starving.

Billy had spent the last two hours reading and then rereading Harry's file. How could one person survive so much hell? It was no wonder the boy refused to talk. Even though the file was thick, explaining all the horrors that the small boy had suffered through, he had a feeling that a lot of important information had been left out. There was just something that didn't feel right about the whole thing. He had contemplated long and hard on what to tell his son and the rest of the pack. He wanted to respect Harry's privacy, but at the same time they needed to know what they were dealing with. The boys on the Reservation were all pretty well behaved, but they were rough around the edges and prone to quick tempers...especially Paul. Everyone was going to have to tread easily around Harry for a while. In the end he decided to call a meeting and tell the pack and the Elders the truth. That was the only way they could all possibly help the boy...and help he desperately needed.

"There's a lot more to Harry than what we were lead to believe," Billy explained wearily. "I have already contacted Sam about having a meeting tonight after the boy goes to bed."

Jacob slowly lowered the sandwich he was getting ready to take a bite out of. "Is it bad?"

Billy thought for a minute before slowly nodding his head. "It is. Harry has had a very hard and traumatic life and he needs a lot of help; way more than what anyone here is qualified to handle. I'll warn you now, Harry doesn't talk. It's not that he can't, he just refuses. I'll explain everything tonight."

Jacob felt a sudden surge of protectiveness rush through his body. It was weird, why would he feel protective over a person he had yet to meet? He was an alpha though and Harry was now part of his family. Unless the boy was a horrible shit, he would do everything within his power to help and to protect him.

***HP 

Groaning, Harry rolled onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. It took both his eyes and brain a few minutes to register why the hell there were gaudy flowers on the ceiling above him. Remembering what happened and where he was, he turned onto his side and curled up into a ball and rubbed at his stinging eyes. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. He was in a strange country with people he didn't know and he had no magic to protect himself with. Grabbing the blanket, he pulled it over his head and clenched his eyes tightly together. He just wanted the past few weeks to disappear, and when he opened his eyes again, he wanted find himself in his dorm room in the Gryffindor Tower with Ron's smiling and freckled face hovering above him. Was that too much to ask for?

Wait, blanket? There hadn't been a blanket on his bed when he fell asleep. Quickly sitting up, he looked down at the old, ugly, brown blanket that had been placed over him. Had Billy done that? Had Billy actually checked up on him and then tucked him in? No one had ever done something like that for him before. It kind of left a warm feeling in his heart at the thought that the man cared enough to worry if he was cold or not. Slipping his shoes on, which he didn't remember taking off, he quietly crept out of his room to see where the man was.

"Well you're a hell of a lot shorter than what I was expecting. Is the rest of you still sleeping?"

Jumping, Harry spun around, hand over his pounding heart. Gasping, he took a step back when he encountered a bare, extremely muscular, bronze chest.

"Whoa, easy there," Jacob chuckled, holding his hands up. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was chilling in my room when I saw you leave yours so I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Jacob Black."

Harry scowled when he had to tilt his head back to see the speaker's eyes. He always felt way too short around Ron and Hermione, but this guy made him feel like a damn toddler. This guy must also spend every minute in the gym working out...he was even bigger than Charlie Weasley.

Jacob wasn't sure how to handle someone who wouldn't talk, so he decided to do what he does best...ramble. "Hey, as soon as you're ready I'll take you into town to get some paint and supplies. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to stay another minute in a pink and purple, flowered bedroom."

Shoving his hands in his jean's pocket, Harry dropped his head and shrugged his shoulders. He would like the room repainted, but he wasn't going to make a fuss over it. Even painted girly, it was still better than the room his aunt and uncle had given him. He also didn't want them to go out of their way for him, hopefully Sirius would be picking him up soon anyway. That is if he still wanted him. Remus hated him, and now he was just an ordinary muggle. Sirius wouldn't want to be burdened with a useless freak like him. 

"Great, I'll take that as a green light," Jacob said, giving the boy a grin and pulling a shirt over his head. He couldn't believe how short and breakable the teen in front of him was. Harry was only a year younger than him, but he didn't think he had ever been that small. The kid also looked scared out of his mind, he hadn't missed the trembling of his hands. He knew that he was freakishly large, but he would never purposely hurt him. Actually, he felt the opposite. His wolf was feeling very protective of the small boy. He didn't like seeing the empty, dead look in the boy's eyes. He couldn't wait for the meeting later that night to find out what happened to his new cousin.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed at the other teen's hyperness and kindness, Harry followed him out of the house and to an old, red Volkswagen Rabbit that was parked next to Billy's equally old truck.

"She isn't much," Jacob said fondly, lovingly caressing the roof of his car. "But I totally rebuilt her myself."

Harry didn't know shit about cars, he didn't even know how to drive one, but he could easily see how proud Jacob was of this beat up old car. Seeing Billy waving from the house, Harry inclined his head in acknowledgement then hopped in Jacob's car. It was weird being around people who cared, he didn't know how to act. At the Burrow he just kind of hid behind Ron and followed his lead. Here he had no one, he was all on his own.

Jacob wasn't expecting an answer but he thought he would ask anyway. "Any ideas what color you want to paint the room?" When the boy didn't answer or look at him, he continued on as if he had answered him anyway. "A couple of my guys are going to be by around five to help paint. Between all of us we should have that room done in no time. I figure we'll go to the hardware store first for paint and then check out a few other stores for bedding and whatever else you want. Dad also gave me money so you can buy some food."

Sighing, Harry looked out the window as Jacob rambled on and on...and on. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but damn could he talk. He honestly didn't care what color the room was painted, he would have been happy staying back at the house while Jacob picked out his paint. This was a small town and everyone was bound to stare and gawk at the new freak. 

***HP

Harry was feeling extremely overwhelmed being surrounded by so many large guys. What the hell was in the water for them to grow so big? He was also starting to get claustrophobic being in a small room with four giant teens. They had all been nice to him, but he could see the way they kept peeking at him out of the corner of their eyes. He was sure that they all thought he was mental case or something because he didn't feel like talking.

"This color orange is sick!" Seth cried, loading his roller with more paint. "I may have to paint my room this color."

Harry looked around the room, eyeing the orange walls and gray ceiling. His first thought had been to paint his new room Gryffindor colors, but it would have hurt too much to be constantly reminded of what had he lost. So instead he went orange. The color orange didn't remind him of Hogwarts at all. He even bought a gray curtain for the window and orange and grey bedding for his bed. All and all he was liking his new room. In a way it did remind him of Ron's bedroom back a the Burrow, but Ron's walls had been a burnt orange and his were an in-your-face, bright orange. He liked the reminder of his best friend though, it comforted him and he wasn't ready to give Ron up just yet.

Jacob didn't know what Harry was thinking, but whatever it was it was causing him to tear up. He could tell that he was uncomfortable around him and his friends and that he just wanted to hide somewhere and be alone. He was sure that the other guys were picking up on Harry's emotions too. Thanks to their wolves, they were very perceptive when it came to certain things.

"Harry, we're almost finished here," Jacob called. "All we have to do is clean up and move the furniture back. You have had a crazy, hectic day, if you like, we can finish up while you go out and get some fresh air."

Looking out the window, Harry saw that there was maybe an hour or so left of daylight. He didn't want to leave the guys with the cleanup, but he had been itching to explore the woods. He also really wanted to get away from everyone and just be on his own for a bit. Since losing his magic he hadn't had a second to himself. He was pretty sure that Snape feared that he would off himself or something. To be honest he had thought about it...a lot! It wasn't as if he had anything worth living for. His family despised him, his friends were dead, Remus hated him, his godfather was in a coma, his magic was permanently sealed away and now he was living with complete strangers in a different country. Why did he want to keep living when his life had been one nightmare after another? Maybe it was because deep down he still hoped that there was something or someone out there for him. Just once he would like to experience what having a family and being loved felt like.

Catching a hoodie that Jacob tossed at him, Harry gave him a shy smile then slipped out the door.

"What's his problem?" Embry asked, looking out the window as the boy slipped into the woods. He had been dying to ask but he didn't want to be rude and ask in front of him.

Jacob too was looking out the window, concerned that Harry was venturing into the forest. The forests around the Rez could be dangerous for those who didn't know them, and then there was the occasional blood sucker that was stupid enough to pass through. Harry wasn't like them, he couldn't protect himself. "Dad's calling a meeting later tonight to talk about Harry, but whatever he has been through is bad. I don't know the details yet myself, but he hasn't said a word since he got here."

"It's kind of cool not being the smallest anymore," Seth joked, trying to lighten the mood. He could tell that everyone was worried about the new boy. He was worried, too.

"You're still the runt of the pack," Quil chuckled, ruffling the younger wolf's hair.

***HP

It was weird, Harry had thought that the magic he had felt was coming from the forest, but it was actually coming from Jacob and the rest of the guys. There was magic all around the Reservation, but it seemed to be centered around them. He wondered if Dumbledore picked up on it while he had been here. Curious about the thick forest anyway, and feeling a strange pull, he decided to just explore a little of it tonight. He didn't want to wander in too far and then get lost with it being so close to dark.

He didn't know what he had been expecting. While the forest way pretty and a tiny bit creepy, there was nothing magical about it. No unicorns, no centaurs, no pixies, he hadn't even encountered a snake yet. Still, it felt like there was something out there calling to him. Wanting to continue on but knowing that it was a stupid idea with it now almost completely dark, he turned to head home and blindly slammed into something hard. Feeling someone grab is upper arms in a steel like grip, he cried out in fear and started furiously struggling.

Paul hadn't met to scare the kid, but five more steps to the right and he would have been slipping off the cliff. It was almost dark and it was hard to see the drop off. "Calm down, dammit," he growled, giving the boy a hard shake. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm saving you from killing yourself." Spinning the boy around, he shoved him forward just enough so he could see the drop off. "I don't know who the hell you are, but you shouldn't be wandering these woods alone at dark."

Harry's eyes widened when he saw the thirty foot drop. How had he not seen that? Looking up at yet another freakishly large male, he cowered back when he saw the glare that he was giving him. He could tell just by looking at him that he was from the Reservation too. He was tall, muscular, dark skinned like Jacob, had cropped black hair and the same tattoo on his arm that Jacob, Seth, Quil and Embry had. It must be some kind of tribal symbol. Also like the other guys he had met, this guy was only wearing a pair of shorts. Did they not like wearing cloths here? Did they not feel the cold? It may be summer, but it was a chilly night.

Paul was checking the kid out trying to place him, but he had never seen or scented him before. It made him very uneasy that a stranger was lurking around this close to the Reservation. It was his job to protect his people from both vampires and humans. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Heart pounding, Harry tried again to get out of the man's grip, but with a warning growl, the man gripped him even harder. Knowing that he was no match for the man without his magic and feeling like a small child compared to him, he went limp and submissively looked down at the ground.

Taken aback at the sudden change, Paul released the boy and took a couple steps back. He didn't know how old the kid was, but he was a short, little thing that looked like a good gust of wind could easily blow him off the cliff. "Who the hell are you?" When the boy didn't answer, he took a threatening step forward and reached out to grab him again.

Seeing the large hand coming for him, Harry ducked and ran. Unfortunately the only way to go was towards the cliff. He managed to run alongside it for a few feet before his foot slipped on a stick and he went sliding down the side, scrabbling for anything to grip on to.

Paul had the kid by the tips of his fingers when he stumbled and slipped, disappearing over the side of the cliff. The cliff here wasn't as steep here

, but it was still a dangerous fall with boulders at the bottom. Heart racing, he shifted into his wolf and sent out a distress call to whoever else happened to be in their wolf form. He was pretty sure that Sam and Jared were running patrol right now. Looking over the edge and seeing the boy unconscious on one of the large boulders, he quickly ran down the steep cliff, thankful that his wolf was more graceful than what he was.

***HP

Billy was a nervous wreck. The boy hadn't even been is his care for twenty four hours and he was already in the hospital. To make it worse, the only doctor on call was the damn leech. When Sam came banging on his door hollering that his new charge had went over a cliff, he had almost had a heart attack. Luckily Seth had been in his wolf form when Paul called for help and he had told Sam that Harry was staying with him.

It hadn't been easy getting Harry safely out of the ravine, and he never once regained consciousness during the ordeal, but he had been breathing normally so he was hopeful that there was no major damage. The man who flew in with Harry had warned him that the boy had a knack for finding trouble, but he hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

"It wasn't his fault," Jacob said for the third time. When he had shifted to get to the ravine faster, he had seen the accident replay in Paul's mind. "Paul scared him and Harry ran. He shouldn't have been to mean," he said, glaring at the older shifter.

"It was an accident," Sam stressed, though he had had stern word with Paul over being so rough with someone so much smaller and younger than him. Had he been in the boy's shoes, he would have ran from Paul too. Paul was very large and intimidating looking and there was pretty much nothing to Harry. He had a hard time believing that he was almost sixteen years old. Seth was younger than the boy and looked years older.

"I didn't mean to scare him," Paul protested. "He wouldn't answer me."

Sighing, Billy looked to where the pack was sitting around the waiting room. Everyone was present except for Leah who was still at work. "I was calling a meeting later tonight to discuss Harry, but since everyone is here, now is as good a time as any."

***HP

Carlisle didn't intentionally ease drop on the shifters meeting, but it wasn't his fault that he had super hearing and that they were discussing the boy in a public place knowing that he could easily hear him. He knew that the shifters didn't want him anywhere near the young boy, they had made that perfectly clear when they first brought him in, but he was the doctor on duty and they had no other choice. The boy had been unconscious for over two hours and that wasn't a good sign.

Looking down at the small boy whose ankle he was wrapping, he took another deep whiff and tried to figure out what he was scenting. The teen wasn't a wolf shifter, but there was something not completely human about him. His heart beat and he bled, but he had never encountered someone with the scent like his. It reminded him of electricity and power.

"Jenna, can you please bring Mr. Black in here," Carlisle asked, gently lowering the boy's foot down and placing it on a pillow to keep it elevated. "Just Mr. Black, Jenna." he stressed. The last thing he wanted was to deal with a bunch of scowling and growling wolves.

Billy wheeled into the room, ignoring the packs protests. He may not be a wolf like the boys, but he could handle himself against the leech, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, Carlisle was a good man. He would never fully trust him, but he knew that he wouldn't attack him in the middle of a crowded hospital.

"Billy," Carlisle greeted, holding his hand out. He didn't expect the Chief to shake his hand and he hadn't been let down. The man just glared at him from the foot of Harry's bed.

"Will Harry be alright?" Billy asked, reluctantly taking his eyes off the leech to look at his new charge. He gasped when he saw that the entire right side of his face was all scratched and bruised up.

"He was very lucky," Carlisle explained. "He slid down the cliff instead fell, so his entire right side is scraped and covered in bruises, but other than a concussion, some bruised ribs and a badly sprained ankle, Harry will be fine. Had he fallen he more than likely would have broken bones, possibly even his neck." 

Billy let out a huge sigh of relief. He didn't know what he would have done had the boy been seriously injured. "Why is he still unconscious?"

Carlisle pointed to the IV he had placed in the boy's arm. "He woke for a few minutes, but the pain medication I gave him was pretty strong and they knocked him out. I would like to keep him over night for observation, but he should be able to go home in the morning."

Billy didn't like leaving the boy with the leech, but there was nothing he could do about it. Harry was hurt and needed medical attention and this was the only hospital. "I want Jacob to stay with him," he said, daring the leech to say something.

It was against hospital policy for a visitor to remain overnight, but he really didn't want to start a fight with the wolves. Like with children, you had to pick and choose your battles when it came to dealing with them. Besides, after hearing Harry's story, he didn't want to stress the boy out anymore by him waking in a strange place. A familiar face could save him from having to deal with a teen having a panic attack. "I'll have a cot brought in for your son."

"Thank you," Billy said grudgingly. "I take it you heard Harry's history?"

"I did," Carlisle admitted unashamedly, it wasn't like he could have turned off his hearing. "The story matches with a lot of the scarring he has."

Billy swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "He has scars?" The report had said he had been abused, but it hadn't gone into details or mentioned scarring.

Carlisle sadly looked to the small boy on the bed. If there was one thing that could tempt him into drinking human blood, it was child abusers. "His back has been whipped multiple times, probably by a belt. There are years worth of scars covering his back. His small sizes is more than likely a result from being denied food during his critical growing years. Even now he is extremely malnourished. I suggest you keep a close eye on what he eats and make sure that he does eat. I also recommend getting him a psychologist. If he's not talking than he's extremely depressed. He has suffered a lot in his young life and has seen a lot of death. He needs help."

"Thank you," Billy said, honestly meaning it. "Can you recommend a good psychologist?"

Carlisle raised his eyebrows in surprise, he couldn't believe that Chief Billy Black was asking him for advice. "I'll get you the name and number of a good child psychologist. The import thing now is to be understanding, but also firm in your rules. He needs a family and a father figure, not a friend or someone who will allow him to get away with murder. Treat him no differently than what you treat Jacob. It may be hard at first, but it's what he needs."

"I wasn't expecting this when I offered to take him in," Billy sighed tiredly, "but if I wouldn't have taken him then he would have been sent to an orphanage."

"That would have been very bad," Carlisle agreed. "He needs to know that someone will be there for him no matter what. Your a good father, Billy, you can do it."

Billy felt like he had entered the Twilight Zone or something. Here he was talking civilly to a leech. "Thank you for seeing to him. I'll send Jacob in."

***HP

Harry was sitting up in his hospital bed staring wide eyed at the blond doctor who had just entered his room. He may not be as smart as Hermione or as good at strategy as Ron, but there was no one better than him in Defense Against the Dark Arts or knew as much about dark creatures as him. After finding out about Remus Lupin being a werewolf, he had studied up on other dark creatures so he would be able to easily identify them. He may have never seen a vampire in person before, but there was no doubt in his mind that the doctor that was grinning at him and asking him how he was feeling was a blood sucking vampire. 

Carlisle was greatly concerned. The second he entered Harry's room his heart rate had skyrocketed and he was looking at him like he was going to eat him. If he didn't know any better, he would swear that Harry knew what he was.

"Hey, man, you alright?" Jacob asked, getting to his feet and standing protectively next to Harry. Thanks to his wolf he could hear Harry's heart racing and he could also taste his fear. Whatever was wrong with him had something to do with the bloodsucker.

Harry was too scared to take his eyes off of the vampire to look at Jacob. What the hell was a vampire doing being a doctor? Had he been the one to patch him up? As he stared at the man in horror, he noticed something strange about him. As if a vampire in a white muggle doctors coat with a stethoscope around his neck wasn't strange enough. It was the eyes that were strange. Normally a vampire had red eyes, but this man's eyes were amber. Frantically he wracked his brain trying to remember what he had read about amber eyed vampires.

Carlisle took a step towards his patient but froze when he heard Jacob growling at him. He didn't understand what was going on or what was wrong with the boy, but it was really starting to concern him. The boy looked like he had just seen a ghost...or a vampire!

'Vegetarian!' That was it, Harry mentally cried. He remembered reading a small blurb about vampires who considered themselves vegetarians and had amber colored eyes because they only drank animal blood. Could that be it? Could this doctor be a vegetarian vampire? Leave it to him to be sent somewhere where there were vampires and he had no way to protect himself.

Jacob carefully reached out and touched Harry's uninjured arm and gave it a shake. He felt bad when the kid winced in pain. He had to be extremely sore after sliding down that cliff. "Harry, what's the matter?"

Harry finally took his eyes off of the vampire, but not before he saw the concerned look in his amber eyes. The dark creature honestly seemed to care wether he was alright or not. Was it possible that he was a good vampire? Remus was a werewolf and he was good. Maybe, like with Remus, there were good vampires who didn't want to hurt people? He knew better than to judge a person for what they were, for something they had no control over. Hadn't his relatives also treated him like shit just because he was a wizard?

Locking eyes with Jacob, Harry slowly nodded his head. He couldn't help but notice that Jacob's eyes were glowing eerily bright and his hand that was touching him was hot...too hot. What the hell was going on?

Clearing his throat, Carlisle slowly approached the bed, cautious of Jacob who was close to phasing. It was interesting to see how protective the alpha wolf already was of the small boy. "Harry, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and I have been the doctor who has been looking after you since you were brought in last evening. How are you feeling?"

Harry's eyes wandered back to the vampire's, despite seeing nothing but concern in the doctor's eyes, he found himself scooting closer to Jacob for protection. Seeing that the dark creature was waiting for an answer, Harry shrugged his shoulder, gasping when pain shot through his right side.

"Well it looks to me like you are still in a lot of pain." Carlisle observed. "That was a nasty spill you took last night, you're very lucky that you didn't seriously hurt yourself. Im going to let you leave here this morning, but I'm going to prescribe you some some pain medication and I want you to take them. As I'm sure you noticed your entire right side is a shredded mess and you badly bruised your ribs and sprained your ankle. I'll bring in some crutches for you before you leave. Breakfast will be here any minute, so after you eat I'll be back with a pain pill and crutches and then you will be able to leave. Do you have any questions?"

Harry carefully shook his head no, the last thing he wanted to do was irritate his injuries again. He couldn't believe that he fell down that damn cliff. How incredibly stupid of him! He wondered if Billy was going to punish him? He had went into the woods after Billy warned him not to, but he hadn't wandered too far in. Feeling a bit panicky, he looked back to Jacob.

Jacob didn't need to be Edward-fucking-Cullen to know what Harry was thinking. "Get that look off your face, dad isn't mad at you. You scared the shit out of him, that's for sure, but he isn't mad. Even if he was mad he would only ground you or make you do chores, he would never hit you or kick you out. You're stuck with us, dude."

Harry smiled softly at Jacob, that sounded nice. He did feel bad though that he scared Billy, that hadn't been his intention. There was just something in those woods calling to him. He would like to promise that he would never venture in them again, but he knew that he would. He honestly couldn't wait to get back in them.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Please Review. I may update sooner :)

***HP

 

Carlisle walked through the front door of his house and wearily set his medical bag on the wooden bench next to the frontdoor. The past twenty four hours at the hospital had been tiring...even for a vampire. It had been an extremely busy night, which was odd for the small town, but what was weighing on him the most was the new boy living with Billy Black. Not only was there something not human about the boy, but he was pretty positive that the boy new what he was. His reaction was too extreme for him to not have known.

He wasn't sure what to make of the boy, but he didn't feel that he was a threat to him or his family. He could have screamed vampire and went running out of the room, but he had calmed himself down after a few minutes and then had treated him no different than he would have treated a human. Still, he would warn his kids and have them keep a close eye on him. He had heard Billy explain to the pack that he was sending the kid to Forks High instead of the school on the Reservation. 

"Tough shift?" Esme asked sweetly, hugging her mate and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. She could always tell from her mate's eyes when something was bothering him.

Carlisle leaned in, inhaling the sweet scent of his perfect mate. Just being near her calmed him. "We need to have a family meeting."

Esme looked up at the love of her life in concern. "Is something wrong?" she asked, nibbling worriedly on her bottom lip. They hadn't had a family meeting in over year; not since Jasper's singer moved to town and he almost killed her. If it hadn't been for Alice's and Edward's gift, Bella Swan would be dead right now.

Smiling, Carlisle kissed his wife on the top of her head. "No, I don't think so, but a patient of mine last night was brought in by the wolves and there's something very odd about him."

"As if the wolves aren't odd enough," Emmett boomed, walking into the room with his big, beefy arm slung over his beautiful mate's shoulder.

"This isn't another Bella Swan issue, is it?" Rosalie huffed, glaring at Jasper who had just come in through the window. He had been spending a lot of time in the woods and she found that very strange. Normally he stayed in his room reading or hanging out in the living room playing video games with her mate, but lately he had been spending six to eight hours a day in the woods.

Jasper winced at the mention of Bella's name. He had been doing so good with his hunger until she showed up. Even now, after a year of fighting his instincts, he still fantasized about draining her. He wanted her blood so bad that it was physically painful for him. The thirst for her blood didn't help any with her always trying to get close to him. He could tell from her feelings that she had a major crush on him, but all he wanted from her was her blood. He found her very plain and average looking. He may be desperate for a mate, but he wasn't that desperate.

"Leave off your brother," Esme scolded. "I remember when it was your mate who stumbled across his singer. If I remember correctly, and I do, he didn't leave a drop of blood in that poor soul's body."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders, he had come to terms with his slip ups a long time ago. He was a vampire, human blood was what they were supposed to consume. "His scent hit me so hard that I didn't come to my senses until I had completely drained him. Rose, you have never met your singer, you don't know what it's like. The vampire takes over before you even know what hit you."

Edward nodded is head in agreement. Unfortunately he had stumbled across two singers, and sadly it hadn't ended well for either of them. He was actually impressed that Jasper has managed an entire year without draining the moody bitch. It would make their life a lot easier if he did, she was too nosey for her own good.

Alice skipped into the room behind her mate, Edward, grinning and clinging to his hand. "I didn't see anyone new coming to town, Carlisle. I'm sorry."

"You can't see everything, Alice," Carlisle said gently. "You only see what you are meant to see. You didn't see Bella Swan coming either., just be thankful that you did see Jasper killing her."

Alice reached out and grabbed her brother's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "It's alright, Jasper. You are doing amazing."

Jasper smiled back at his sister. He would have been lost and alone had she not found him and forced him to come with her to find Carlisle. She had a vision about the two of them joining his coven and her finding her mate. He just wished that he could find his mate, too. "What happened last night, Carlisle?" he asked, sensing his father's unease.

 

***HP

 

Jacob had been right, Billy hadn't been mad at him and he hadn't screamed at him or even punished him. The man had been so relieved to see him that he had given him a hug. While it had been awkward and a bit uncomfortable for him, it had also thawed something in his cold, dead heart. Sirius was really the only other adult, not counting Mrs. Weasley, who had ever willingly hugged him. He found that he kind of liked it...a lot.

Billy had asked him again to not wander too far into the forest, but he also figured that he would listen to him about as good as Jacob had. He said that when Jacob was little he had gotten lost in the forests around the Reservation on more than one occasion. So instead of forbidding him from exploring the forest, he had made him promise to never go in close to dark and to never go more than a mile in. He didn't know how he was going to know if he went a mile in, but he had agreed to Billy's demands anyway. He was just relieved that the man wasn't flat out forbidding him from going exploring.

He didn't know what it was, and he didn't know how to explain it, but there was something in those woods calling to him. It was as if he could feel his sealed magic urging him to go into them. It had been a long two weeks since his accident, but he had finally gotten the all clear from Dr. Cullen to be able to go out and do stuff again. Since the accident he had pretty much been confined to the house. At first he had just been in too much pain to go out and meet the other people on the Rez, as Jacob called the Reservation, but now he was too shy and embarrassed. Everyone had heard about the accident and he felt like an idiot, but now that he had gotten the all clear from the doctor, he planned on going back into the forest. He was practically vibrating with anticipation.

"I'm heading to the beach to meet up with the guys," Jacob explained as he jumped out of his car. They had just returned home from the hospital. "Did you want to come with?"

Harry got out of the car at a much slower pace than Jacob. It may have been two weeks since the accident, but he was still pretty sore. Looking to the guy who was a year older than him and had been nothing but overly nice to him, he shook his head no. He was anxious to go to the beach, having never seen the ocean before, but right now all he wanted to do was go into the forest.

"You can't hide here forever," Jacob joked, eyeing his new cousin in concern. He had tried on a few occasions to get Harry to hang with him and the guys, but he always shook his head no. He was trying not to get frustrated, but he wanted Harry to feel like he was part of the tribe. He was hoping that eventually he would get comfortable around them and start talking again.

Harry's eyes wandered to the thick forest where he could feel the pull coming from. He knew how badly Jacob wanted him to go with him, but the pull coming from somewhere within that forest was starting to feel like a horrible itch, that no matter how hard he scratched it, it just wouldn't go away. 

"What's with you and those woods?" Jacob sighed. "There's nothing out there." He was lying of course, but he didn't want Harry to get hurt again...or worse, run in to one of the leeches. "Look, just be careful. There are creatures out there that can, and will, kill you. Do you want me to go with you?"

Harry quickly shook his head no. He really liked Jacob, but he felt that he had to do this on his own. He also just wanted some quiet time, he was still processing everything that happened since he got the vision of Voldemort torturing his godfather. His life had changed drastically and he didn't know what he was going to do about it.

"I get it," Jacob said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Just give a loud yell if something happens and you need help." Seth and Leah were currently on patrol so there was a good chance that they would hear him if he ran into trouble. He just hoped that Harry stuck to the woods around the Rez. No leech would dare crossover to their territory.

Nodding his head, Harry watched as Jacob disappeared into the house then he turned and slowly made his way into the forest. He didn't know how far he would make it today since he was still in pain, but just getting the chance to explore the had him feeling a sense of excitement that he hadn't felt since losing Ron and Hermione. 

***HP

Billy watched as Harry disappeared into the forest desperately wishing that he could call him back. It wasn't like he was doing something that every kid on the Reservation hadn't done a million times. It was almost like a right of passage to explore the forest. Hell, when he was a kid he couldn't stay out of them. Of course when he was a kid there wasn't leeches crawling all over the place. As much as he disliked the Cullens, it wasn't them that he was worried about. It was all the nomad vampires that have been passing through that worried him. The pack had killed three just this past month. That was why Sam had two wolves running patrol around the clock.

Even though he wanted to call Harry back, he didn't. He was happy that Harry wanted to do something other than mope around the house and stare out the window. The kid had no interest in watching the television, reading a book, playing games or hanging out with Jacob and friends. The kid had no interest in anything...especially talking. Harry had been here for two weeks now and he hadn't said a single word. It was a bit frustrating and very concerning.

He knew that Harry could talk, the man that brought him over had confirmed that. He had also heard him cry out at night when having nightmares...which he had almost every night. The boy was severely depressed, he had caught him crying on more than one occasion. He needed professional help, but when he brought it up to him a week ago he had locked himself in his room all night, refusing to even eat dinner. He didn't know what to do or how to handle him.

"Give him time," Jacob said, noticing the concerned look on his father's face. "It's only been two weeks, he doesn't trust us yet."

"I know, son," Billy sighed. "I just want to help him. He's a good kid, but he is in so much pain. It scares me."

"Me too," Jacob admitted. "Me too."

***HP

"Why do you keep going into the forest?" Rosalie asked snippily, blocking Jasper from going out the door. "You're not feeding every time, so why do you keep going?"

Jasper stared at his sister thoughtfully, trying to put words to what he was feeling. "Honestly, Rose, I don't know. I just feel that I need to go in them."

"But what are you doing when you're out there?"

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "Just walk and think. For some reason being out there calms me and clears my head. It's hard living twenty four hours a day feeling the emotions of everyone around you. Like right now, I can feel that you're curious, flustered and a little bit mad at me. I don't even get the benefit of turning my gift off in my sleep. Why does me going out there bother you so much?"

Pursing her lips together, Rosalie looked over Jasper's shoulder and scowled. "She was worried that you have been sneaking out to meet Bella Swan," Edward chuckled, easily reading his sister's mind. Smirking at the look of horror on his brother's face, he hopped in his car and tore off down the lane.

"What?" Jasper cried incredulously. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"I see the way you look at her," Rosalie snapped, defending herself. "And she likes you a lot."

Rolling his eyes, Jasper snorted. "I look at her like that because I want nothing more than to eat her. Every time we are in the same room together I can't help but to count her heartbeats and picture her mouthwatering blood pumping through her veins. It's not Bella that I want, Rose. It's her blood."

"Oh!" Rosalie said sheepishly, feeling slightly embarrassed. She had thought that Jasper was having some kind of fling with the little bitch. She could tell that Bella wanted her brother and Jasper hadn't been with anyone sexually for over sixty years that she knew of.

Chuckling at how insane the idea of him and Bella being together was, especially with her being his singer, Jasper brushed passed Rose and started heading into the forest. Hearing Carlisle's car coming down the drive, he stopped and decided to wait and greet his coven leader before disappearing into the woods. The man had not only given him a coven, but he had also given him a loving family and he would always respect the man for that.

"Jasper," Carlisle greeted as he got out of his car. Even after all this time his son was still a proper southern gentleman. His human parents had done a good job raising this fine young man.

"Carl..." Freezing mid sentence, Jasper tipped his head back and inhaled deeply.

"Son?" Carlisle asked cautiously, noticing that Jasper's eyes were turning black. He hoped to hell that Bella Swan wasn't making her way up the lane again. He couldn't hear her truck, but with her being his son's singer, he would be able to smell her before he heard her truck. This wouldn't be the first time she dropped by uninvited.

Jasper took a shaky step towards his father, nostrils flared. "That scent, Carlisle, who's is it?"

"Damn," Carlisle cursed. "I'm sorry, Jasper, I didn't think I would need to shower and change before leaving the hospital. I only went in today for a follow up with Billy's new charge." Normally after a shift he always showered and changed, it was hard on his family, him walking in the door reeking of blood. "I didn't come in contact with any blood so I thought it would be alright?"

Jasper took a couple deep, unneeded breaths then steeped back away from his father. That scent clinging to his coven leader was the most heavenly scent he had ever encountered. He could feel his vampire purring in happiness. He wanted to rip his father's clothes off of him and rub them all over his body. He wanted to bathe in that scent.

"Jasper, is everything alright?" Carlisle asked.

No everything wasn't alright, he was confused and a little bit embarrassed. That scent had him getting hard and that had never happened before. Nodding his head numbly, he turned and fled into the forest.

Carlisle watched his son disappear into the forest not sure what to make of what had just happened. He wished that Edward was home so he could ask him what Jasper had been thinking. Maybe he was just picking up on Harry's unique scent. That kid was a mystery to him.

***HP

Harry had been walking for about two hours just enjoying the peace and quiet and the beautiful scenery. There may not be magical creatures in this forest, but it was still very pretty. Seeing a fallen tree at just the perfect height, he decided sit and take a break. All this walking was causing his body to ache something fierce. He would probably regret this excursion come morning, but he was enjoying himself as of right now.

Sighing sadly, he took out the useless piece of wood that he kept in his back pocket at all times. Even though he could no longer use his magic, he just couldn't bare to be separated from his holly and Phoenix feather wand. Pointing it at a rock, he softly murmured "accio rock," in a broken and hoarse voice. They were the first words he had spoken in a month.

He was fully expecting nothing to happen, but when the rock remained laying lifeless on the forest floor, he couldn't hold back the flood of tears. This was the first time he tried using his magic since fucking Dumbledore sealed it and he had been praying to Merlin that it would work. Trying again and again, he let out a cry of frustration and heartache when nothing happened.

Dropping his chin to his chest in defeat, he let his wand slip from his numb fingers and land between his feet. How could someone that he loved like a grandfather do this to him? How could he possibly think that he would go dark? He had never purposely hurt anyone, not even his horrible relatives when they used him as a punching bag. To take a person's magic was almost equivalent to having their soul sucked out.

Thinking of his godfather, he wondered how he had survived thirteen years without his magic. Granted his magic hadn't been sealed, but the cells in Azkaban had magic dampening spells on them. Luckily for him he still had the ability to shift into Padfoot. It was the only thing that kept him semi sane in that horrible place. 

"Padfoot!" Harry cried, head snapping up. How was Sirius able to change in a magic dampening cell without his wand? Actually, you didn't need a wand to change. Not many knew it, but over last Christmas holiday Sirius had taught him how to be an animagus while all the Weasleys were at the hospital visiting Mr. Weasley. Sirius hadn't expected him to learn so fast and was shocked when he shifted on his third lesson, destroying his godfather's bedroom in the process.

His animagus form wasn't a grim like Sirius' or a stag like his dad's, he was a pitch black stallion that stood at sixteen hands high with an extremely long, flowing mane and tail. Needless to say he had taken out the bed, the dresser and the door the first time he shifted. He had also almost broken all four of his gangly legs trying to get control of them.

His brain was frantically trying to solve how Sirius managed to change without access to his magic, and the only solution he could come up with, was that changing to your animagus form was all internal. Your magic didn't have to leave your body in order to change.

Picking up his wand, he jumped excitedly to his feet and shoved it into his back pocket. Walking to a nearby clearing, he closed his eyes and focused on his magic like Sirius had taught him. He started visualizing himself as his stallion; his sleek coat so black that it was almost blue. There wasn't one white hair marring his beautiful, black coat. His black mane was so thick and long that it hung to just above his knee and his forelock covered his eyes, tickling the top of his nose. His tail, like his mane, was thick and long with an inch or so dragging on the ground. He pictured running full speed, his black hooves tearing up the ground. He had never gotten the chance to run in his animagus form, but he had fantasized about it plenty of times. There wasn't exactly a lot of room to move about as a horse in Sirius' bedroom or in the small, overrun backyard of Grimmauld Place.

Harry was concentrating so hard because he needed this, he needed a piece of his magic, that he never felt the change take place until he was standing there on four wobbly legs. Shocked, he fell hard to the ground, his four legs spread out in odd angles around him, whinnying with happiness. He couldn't believe that it had actually worked. He still had some magic left.

Clambering back up on his still shaky legs, he reared up in the air, striking out in front of him before taking off through the woods, jumping over fallen logs and dodging the trees. He hadn't felt this alive and free in...forever! It was amazing.

***HP

Jasper had been sitting high up in a tree trying to work out what the hell happened with Carlisle and that intoxicating scent that was clinging to him when he heard something large come crashing through the forest. Leaning forward, he gasped in wonderment when the most beautiful horse he had ever seen came galloping by, stopping just a few feet from the tree that he was in. Holding his breath and not moving a muscle in fear of spooking the animal, he watched as it tossed his head up in the air, mane whipping wildly around it's slick, black face. He grew up on a farm, his father bred and trained horses, but never had he seen a stallion as magnificent as this one...nor as black.

He missed being around horses and riding. He had been in the saddle before he could even walk. Growing up there hadn't been a day when he wasn't on the back of a horse, even when he had been sick. Horses had been his passion and his father had said that he had a special gift when it came to training them. Unfortunately all that had changed when he met Maria and she turned him into a monster. Horses could sense what he was and they feared him. He couldn't even get within twenty feet of a horse now. He was a predator and they were prey.

 

Chest heaving and lungs burning, Harry came to a stop near a small stream. He didn't know how long he had been galloping, but he was pretty sure that he had been running for miles. He felt guilty breaking one of the few rules Billy had given him, but running like that had felt  
exhilarating and he had never wanted to stop. When he was a horse running, he could almost forget about all the awful things that had happened to him and the death of his friends. He just felt wild and free...untamed and unbroken.

Ears perked forward, he walked to the stream and took a deep drink of the cold and refreshing water. It must have been a natural spring because the water was crisp and clean. He could happily live the rest of his life like this, running in the forest, grazing on the luscious grass and drinking from the tinkling little stream. He could now understand why the centaurs lived out in the open, refusing to step foot in the castle. He was half tempted to never return to the Reservation. Billy and Jacob had been nice to him, but it was only a matter of time before they too got tired of him and kicked him out.

Being out here in the forest also felt right. Something had been drawing him to the forest since the first day he arrived. He didn't think he had found whatever it was yet, but whatever it was, it was close. He just had this strange feeling that something was going to happen.

Jasper carefully and quietly lowered himself to the ground. He wanted to approach the stallion so bad that he could taste it. He wanted to run his fingers through its silky, black mane and bury his nose in its neck, inhaling its unique, earthy scent. He had always loved the way horses smelled, especially one that had been galloping and sweating. It had been so long since he had been close enough to a horse to truly be able to smell it that he had almost forgotten what it was like.

Harry's head snapped up and ears started twitching when he heard the crunch of leaves coming from behind him. His hearing was so much sharper as horse than when he was a human. The noise hadn't been loud, but he could sense that he was no longer alone. Spinning around and back hooves slipping into the cold stream, he stared in fear at the vegetarian vampire that was standing only a couple feet from him.

Heart pounding and muscles tensing under his sleek black coat, Harry stepped farther back and deeper into the stream. He was fast, as fast as a race horse, but there was no way he could out run a hungry vampire hell bent on eating him. The vampire would be on him with its fangs in his veins before he could even get out of the stream. He was actually surprised that he hadn't attacked him yet. It couldn't be a coincidence that there was another veggie vamp in Forks, so this man must be part of Dr. Cullen's coven. He briefly contemplated shifting back in hopes that he wouldn't eat him as a human, but he honestly didn't think that that would be any safer for him.

Jasper could hear the poor beast's heart racing and he felt horrible that it was terrified of him. The stallion before him was a magnificent creature, he would never lay a harmful hand on it. "Easy, beautiful," he said softly, sending calming waves to the horse. His gift normally didn't work on animals, but he figured that it couldn't hurt to try. He didn't want to send it crashing through the woods in a blind panic and it getting hurt. "I know I'm scary, but I won't hurt you."

One of Harry's ears flicked back and forth as he listened to the vampire, his large dark eyes never blinking. Why did he all of a sudden feel calmer? He knew that the feeling wasn't right, he was about to be become a very tasty meal for this dark creature, he should be terrified beyond all reason.

"I know that you don't believe me," Jasper sighed sadly. "Before becoming what you see, I loved horses. I was raised on a farm and I started training horses when I was only nine. I use to get in fights with my father's farm hands because they believed in breaking horses. Not me, I never broke a horse. I believed in earning its trust and respect and becoming one with it. I don't understand why anyone would want to break such a beautiful and magical creature."

Harry didn't understand what was going on, but he could feel his magic pulling him towards the handsome vampire. Other then when he changed into his stallion form, he hadn't felt his magic like this since it had been sealed. What was it about this vampire's voice that sent shivers down his spine and his magic singing?

Jasper couldn't believe that the stallion was still here and staring at him. He couldn't read animal emotions like humans, but for some strange reason he was picking up a feint echo of fear, curiosity and loneliness from the stallion. It was strange, but he felt as if this horse was the reason he had been wandering the forest lately. It was like the last puzzle piece being fit and everything finally coming together.

Harry didn't know what to do, his equine instincts were screaming at him to run from the predator that was stalking him and wishing to make a meal out of him, but his magic and human instincts were telling him that this was right, that he was meant to be here with this vampire. It was all very confusing and freighting.

Wanting to make himself small and nonthreatening, Jasper slowly lowered himself down and sat on the ground. "I have never seen a horse as magnificent as you. It almost looks as if your coat is glowing. Where did you come from?"

Harry could feel himself starting to shiver. He may be a horse, but the stream was frigid. Just because the vampire was sitting didn't mean that he wasn't a threat. Vampires were so fast that he could be up and on him faster than what he could blink.

Jasper knew that he should leave, the horse was terrified, but he just couldn't bring himself to walk away. It was as if the stallion had weaved some sort of spell over him. "I meant what I said, I won't hurt you. Yes I drink animal blood, but never have I fed from a horse. I feed from mountain lions, bears, and other predators. I don't even drink from deer unless I have no other choice. Please, come out of the water before you make yourself sick."

Harry was surprised when he found himself obeying the blond vampire. What was it about him that drew him in? He wanted to walk up to him and allow him to pet him, his magic was urging him to do so.

Jasper smiled as the stallion stepped closer to him. He was still skittish and fearful, but he was also very curious. It was a good thing that he didn't need to breath, he was scared that if he so much as twitched a muscle that he would bolt.

Harry cautiously approached the handsome, blond vampire, his locked magic singing within him. He prayed that he wasn't about to become the vampire's next meal, but if it was meant to be, then so be it. He was tired of everything...especially of being alone.

If Jasper could, he would be crying right now. The stallion was only a foot or so from him, his powerful body towering above him. He never thought that he would ever get this close to a horse again. Closing his eyes, he sighed happily when the beast starting nosing around in his hair, his muzzle still damp and cold from drinking from the stream.

Harry had only meant to sniff the vampire's hair, not play with it. He had been expecting the vampire to reek of death, since after all he was a dead person, but this vampire smelled very nice and pleasing...very, very pleasing indeed. It was hard to explain his scent, but it was kind of a mix of his favorite dessert, treacle tart, and the air on a hot day after a heavy thunderstorm. He always loved a good thunderstorm.

Jasper tilted his head back and very slowly raised his hand. "I'm just going to pet you, beautiful," he warned softly, praying that the stallion allowed him this. 

Harry froze when he saw the vampire's hand raise in the air and hover right next to his face as if asking for permission. Nickering softly, he tilted his head until it bumped the vampire's hand. He had been fully prepared to feel an ice cold hand on his warm face, but he hadn't been prepared to feel a powerful surge of magic the second they connected.

"What the hell?" Jasper gasped, yanking his hand back when he felt something like an electrical shock. "What was that?"

Tossing his head in the air, Harry reared up and took off back towards the Reservation. He had no idea what the hell just happened back there, but it was totally freaking him out. He may not understand what happened, but he did understand that the vampire was what he had been looking for in the forest. The vampire was what had been calling to him.

Jasper watched sadly as the horse disappeared through the trees, heading towards the Reservation where he couldn't follow. He wondered if that's where he had come from, if someone from the tribe owned him and he had escaped his paddock. It upset him to think that the stallion belonged to someone else. For some reason, he felt that the stallion should be his.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Hope everyone enjoys the update. Thank you so much for all the reviews.

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

 

Three days later and Harry was still feeling a little freaked out over the incident in the woods with the vampire. Originally he had planned to stay away from where he had met him, but now here he was slowly approaching the stream in his animagus form, eyes scanning the surrounding forest for the vampire. Even though he had wanted to, he just couldn't stay away. 

The last three days he had tried to forget about the sexy vampire, tried to forget how good it felt to be near him. Despite his best efforts though, he couldn't stop thinking about him. He had even started hanging out with Jacob and his friends in hopes that it would distract him and help him forget...but it didn't. They were all really nice to him, even the guy that had scared him so bad that he had slipped down the cliff, but they were all so close to each other and he felt like he just didn't fit in with them. He knew that it was his fault, that he just wasn't giving them a chance, but he was scared of losing more people that he cared about. Everyone he had ever cared about was either dead, in a coma, or hated him because he almost got their mate killed. He knew that the same thing would happen here if he let anyone in. It was hard keeping them out though, especially Billy and Jacob. 

Stopping at the stream, Harry looked around, sniffing at the air to see if he could smell the vampire. He didn't know if he wanted the vampire to be here or not, it was all very confusing.

Jasper's smile was blinding when he saw that the stallion had finally returned. Everyday he had returned to this spot hoping to see him again, he had almost given up hope. "You're back," he said softly, stepping out from behind a large tree.

Harry tossed his head in the air, surprised to find that he was happy that the vampire was here. What the hell was wrong with him? Today the vampire was dressed in a pair of tight faded jeans and a gray button down shirt with the top three buttons undone. He could see scars on the man's chest, but they didn't take away from how sexy he was. He had known since he was thirteen that he had preferred the same sex, but he had never told anyone. He was planning on talking to Sirius about it since he was gay, but he had never gotten the opportunity. His uncle had been very outspoken on what he thought of queers, as he called them, so finding himself one had been very scary. He tried to fight it, he really had, but it was who he was and there was no changing that.

"I brought you something," Jasper said, sliding a leather bag off of his shoulder. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I brought a little bit of everything."

Harry's ears perked up and he started licking his lips when the vampire pulled out a couple of apples, carrots and some sugar cubes. Pushing down what fear he still felt for the vampire, he approached him and immediately went for the sugar cubes.

"I see you have a sweet tooth," Jasper chuckled, slowly patting the black stallion on his neck. He was even softer than what he looked. 

After Harry happily finished off the sugar cubes, he moved on to the apples and carrots. He hadn't eaten anything that morning, he had been too anxious about seeing the vampire again.

"Hey you!" Jasper laughed when the stallion shoved his nose in the bag looking for more treats. "You can have some more later. I don't want you to get sick."

Pouting, Harry stuck his nose in the vampire's face, showing his displeasure by snorting in it. 

"Really!" Jasper cried, stepping back and wiping the horse snot from his face. Looking back at the stallion, he inhaled sharply when he saw the intelligence in the animal's dark eyes. That horse had known exactly what he had been doing when he blew snot all over him. 

Harry shyly lowered his head when the vampire continued to stare at him with such an intense look. How could he be falling for this vampire...especially in his animagus form? When the man had laughed it had made his stomach flip flop. He had only known him for like five minutes, how could he already have a crush on him?

Jasper was pleased that he was still picking up a feint echo of the stallion's feelings. He didn't know that an animal could feel shy, but he was very happy that the horse seemed to like him. He didn't know if there was something wrong with it for liking a vampire, but he wasn't going to question it. He had desperately longed to have a horse again.

"I have something else for you," Jasper said, chuckling when the stallion's head and ears perked up. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a soft brush. "Do you mind?" he asked, holding it out so the horse could sniff it.

If it was possible for a horse to blush, Harry would be fire engine red. He couldn't believe that the vampire wanted to groom him. As a human he didn't like to be touched, though the one time Billy had hugged him after his accident had been nice, but he could admit that he wanted this vampire to touch him. He yearned for the vampire to touch him.

"You're a strange horse," Jasper muttered when the stallion shifted, presenting his side to him. "I swear that you understand everything that I'm saying to you."

Harry's laugh came out as a soft nicker. If only the vampire knew that he was a human boy, not a horse. He felt bad for deceiving him, but this was the only way he would ever allow himself to get close to him. Harry Potter didn't deserve friends, but maybe it would be alright if Harry the stallion had a friend.

Jasper took his time grooming the magnificent black stallion, not that there had been a speck of dirt on him to start off with. He had never seen a horse as beautiful as him. "I wonder what your name is? I can't keep calling you the black stallion."

Yawning, Harry buried his nose in the vampire's chest and closed his eyes. All that grooming left him feeling like a wonderful pile of goo. That had been one of the most pleasurable experiences of his life. Not only had the vampire throughly brushed every inch of his body, but he had also combed out his mane and tail. He could get use to this kind of pampering. Maybe he should just remain a horse and follow the vampire home. He liked being around him, it felt right.

"How about the name Onyx?" Jasper asked, rubbing the stallion's face.

Harry lazily snorted in the vampire's face, he didn't like that name at all. Sirius had been thinking of a name for him and was going to tell him when he saw him over summer vacation...before he almost got him killed. Maybe that should be his name...Killer.

Jasper took a deep shaky breath, his heart clenching at the pain and self loathing he just got from the stallion. "Hey now, I don't know what you were thinking, but none of that. You are a beautiful and wonderful boy. I don't like it when you feel sad."

Harry took a weary step back away from the vampire. How the hell did he know what he was feeling?

Sensing that his new friend was on the verge of bolting, Jasper reached in his bag and pulled out a handful of sugar cubes. "Peace offering," he said sincerely. "Whatever I said that upset you, I'm sorry."

Eyes lighting up over the goodies, Harry hungrily gobbled the sweet treat up then started nuzzling the vampire's hair. For some reason he really liked his hair.

"Maybe I should call you Mystery, because boy are you a mystery." Jasper chuckled. "Or how about Mischief?"

Harry butted the side of the vampire's face with his nose, he liked both of those names, but Mischief made him think of his dad, Sirius and Remus. He liked that, he felt like he was part of them.

Smiling, Jasper kissed the stallion on his velvety nose. "Mischief it is." He had felt happiness come from the stallion when he mentioned the name Mischief.

Harry reluctantly stepped out of the vampire's arms and looked sadly back towards the Reservation. He didn't want to leave, but it was getting late and he didn't want Billy to worry about him. Billy had been kind enough to take him in when no one else wanted him, he wouldn't repay him by disobeying him or making him worry.

Jasper didn't want Mischief to go, but he could tell that their time was up. "Here, one for the road," he said, holding out an apple. "Come back tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

Harry bit into the juicy, red apple then smeared his sticky lips across the vampire's cheek. He couldn't make any promises, but he would try to make it tomorrow.

Rolling his eyes, Jasper rubbed the apple juice off his cheek. "You did that on purpose, didn't you? Be careful out there," he pleaded. "There's a pack of very large wolves near the Reservation." He didn't think the shifters would hurt Mischief, but he would worry about him until he saw him again.

Harry cocked his head to the side, he hadn't seen or heard any wolves. Jacob had said that there were creatures in the woods that would kill him. He would have to be more careful for now on. 

***HP

Billy released a huge sigh of relief when the boy came walking out of the woods. Upon looking closer, he saw that Harry was smiling. A real smile, not one of those fake smiles that he was good at plastering on to make you think that he was fine. He really didn't like him wandering the woods, but for some reason he really liked being in them. For the past two weeks he had been disappearing in them and returning happier than what he was when he entered them.

Whatever he was doing in the woods seemed to be doing him some good. He was sleeping better, eating better and he even starting to socialize. He was tempted to have one of the boys follow him to see what he was up to, but he didn't want to break what little trust he had developed with him.

Harry smiled and gave Billy a shy wave when he spotted him sitting on the porch. He hated that the man worried about him when he went into the woods, but he couldn't stop going. He couldn't imagine not seeing his vampire...not even for a single day. The last two weeks being with him as Mischief had been the best two weeks of his life.

Right now they didn't do much, the vampire would groom him everyday, feed him treats, talk to him and pet him, but he could tell that he was itching to ride him. He didn't know how he felt about that. On the one hand it could be fun running through the woods with the vampire on his back, jumping over logs and splashing in the stream. On the other hand, it seemed like something very personal, carrying a man on his back. He really liked the vampire, had a major crush on him in fact, but he didn't know if he was ready for that.

"Did you have a good walk?" Billy asked, tossing a can of cold coke to the boy.

Hoping he wasn't blushing too bright, Harry easily caught the can and took a seat on the porch next to Billy. Smiling at the man, he nodded his head yes. He spent four hours with the vampire being pampered and loved on...it had been more than good. The vampire had even brought him sweet feed for the first time and that had been amazing. Who would have thought that oats, cracked corn and some kind of weird pellet stuff drenched in molasses would taste so good? 

Billy hadn't missed how the boy blushed. It seemed that he was secretly meeting someone in the woods. He wondered who it could be? He had his suspicions that the boy was gay, but it wasn't his business and he wasn't going to ask. He had no problems with him being gay, but he didn't think any of the boys on the Reservation were gay. Hopefully he wasn't crossing the border to meet someone. Maybe he should ask Jacob to keep an eye on him after all.

"Bonfire on the beach tonight," Billy said, hiding his grin. They were throwing Harry a surprise sixteenth birthday party. "Everyone is going to be there so I would really like for you to attend."

Harry would have preferred to stay at home, but he could see that him going meant a lot to Billy. Billy had never once asked anything from him so there was no way he could turn him down. Taking a sip of his soda, he nodded his head. He would go for a bit and then slip out as soon as he could.

***HP

"You smell!"

"Thank you," Jasper said smartly, winking at Rosalie.

"You smell like an animal," Rose huffed, scrunching her face up in disgust.

"I happen to love the way I smell," Jasper smirked.

"Don't pick on your brother," Esme warned, glaring at her daughter. She had never seen Jasper this happy before and she didn't want Rose to ruin it for him.

"Out with your boyfriend again?" Emmett joked, poking Jasper in his side. "Has he let you mount him yet?"

"Don't be so vulgar," Rosalie cried, smacking her mate with the fashion magazine she had been reading.

"It's a horse," Jasper growled angrily. He knew that Emmett was just joking, but he didn't like anyone making fun of Mischief. Mischief was special. Mischief was his.

"Chill," Emmett snorted. "I was just kidding. You do spend a lot of time with that beast though. When do we get to meet him?"

Jasper clenched his fists at his sides. For some reason the thought of sharing Mischief angered him. Mischief was his horse! "I don't know. Maybe when he trusts me more."

"He must be pretty amazing," Esme said with a fond smile. "You're going to miss spending all day with him when school starts up in three weeks."

Jasper hadn't though of that. What was going to happen to Mischief while he was at school all day? Even now it was eating at him not knowing where the stallion spent his nights. He wanted his horse in the backyard where he could always keep an eye on him.

Esme felt bad when she saw the worry on her son's face. "Don't worry about in now, Jasper. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to."

Edward watched in concern as his brother left the room. There was something odd going on with Jasper and that horse. The possessiveness that his brother felt over that horse wasn't normal or healthy. He was going to have to talk to Carlisle about it.

***HP

Harry hid his face in his hands trying to fight back the tears. He couldn't believe that Billy, Jacob and the rest of the tribe had thrown him a surprise birthday party on the beach. He had always spent his birthday alone wishing that he had someone with him. He didn't even know that Billy knew when his birthday was.

"You alright, kid?" Sam asked, shocked and concerned over the boy's reaction.

Rubbing his eyes, Harry happily nodded his head. He still couldn't believe that they had done all this for him. There was a huge bonfire roaring on the beach with three tables full of food, desserts and a cake, and another table with beverages and presents. He hadn't even been overly nice to anyone in the tribe because of his fear of getting close, he couldn't believe that they had done this for him. He felt like a horrible bastard now for how he'd been acting. Seeing Billy's concerned face, he threw himself at him. "Thank you," he murmured softly in his ear while clinging to the shocked man.

Billy closed his eyes against the stinging. Who knew that hearing someone say those two simple words could bring him to tears? He wasn't expecting this to be a miracle and that Harry would start talking all of the time now, but it was a start. "You're one of us, kid. We look after our own and you're now ours."

Harry clung tighter to Billy as he cried. He didn't care about the party, the food or the presents, the best thing about the night was hearing Billy say those words. He was going to start making an effort to be part of the tribe. He wasn't ready to replace Ron and Hermione, but he was going to give the guys a chance. Maybe Snape had been right, this was his chance to start a new life.

***HP

Groaning , Harry rolled out of bed and tiredly sat up. Grabbing his watch from the bedside table, he stared at it until his vision cleared and the numbers came into focus. Closing his eyes, he mentally cursed when he saw that it was noon. He had never slept in this late in his life.

His birthday party at the beach had lasted all night long. Most of the adults left around midnight, but him and the rest of the guys stayed out until four in the morning. Quil had brought out alcohol after the adults left and he may have drank a little more than he should have. Sam had remained the entire time at the party and he kept everyone in line, making sure that they didn't drink too much and helping them get safely home. At first Sam had intimidated him, he was big, moody and seemed to boss everyone around, but now he could see that he just cared for them all and everyone respected him because of it.

Standing up and stretching, Harry slipped on his clothes from the previous night. He normally took a shower in the mornings, but he was running very late. He should have met up with the vampire an hour ago. Head starting to pound, probably from drinking too much, he slipped out his window and ran for the woods. 

Jacob watched from the window as Harry disappeared into the woods. He thought about following him, his dad having shared his suspicions with him, but he didn't want for him to think that he didn't trust him. Harry had really opened up to them last night at the party and he didn't want to ruin the progress they had made. He was surprised that the small boy was moving already, he damn near had to carry him home this morning. He hadn't drank a lot, not nearly as much as him, but there was also nothing to the kid. He also had the added benefit of being a shifter which caused the alcohol to burn through his system faster.

Laying back down on his bed, he decided to get in a few more hours of sleep and then he would go looking for Harry. If he had a boyfriend, it was only right as Harry's big cousin to threaten the boy within an inch of his life if he ever hurt his cuz. He couldn't imagine who Harry was meeting, he knew for a fact that it wasn't anyone from the pack. The only thing he could think of was that he met someone from Forks while wandering the woods. It was probably that Mike character, he always thought that he was a bit of a marshmallow.

***HP

Maybe meeting up with his vampire today hadn't been the best idea, Harry thought as he stumbled through the woods. His legs were shaky, he was sweating, his head was pounding and he felt like he was going to throw up. Too bad horses couldn't throw up, he may feel better if he could get the alcohol out of his system. This hadn't been his first time drinking, but all the other times the twins had either supplied him with a sobering potion, or a hangover reliever. This was his first time experiencing the joys of a true hangover.

Jasper knew immediately that something was wrong with Mischief. Not only was he over an hour late, but he looked like hell. "Mischief, what's wrong?" he asked, rushing to the stallion's side and running his hands all over his sweaty side.

Groaning, Harry started pawing the ground before unsteadily lowering himself down to the damp forest floor. He felt like something that a troll chewed up and spit out.

Scared for his horse, Jasper started to frantically recall all the horse ailments that he knew of. It had been so long since he treated a sick horse that his mind was drawing a blank. Tearing his shirt off, he ran to the stream and dunked it then rushed back to Mischief and started rubbing his sweaty body down with it. Fearing colic, he pulled out his phone and dialed Carlisle.

Harry wished that he wasn't too sick to enjoy the sight of the vampire shirtless. All those rippling muscles was doing crazy things to his inside. Even the fact that the vampire was littered with scars didn't take away the beauty of his body.

"Easy, Mischief," Jasper said softly, his voice thick with concern. He couldn't lose Mischief, it would destroy him.

Nickering weakly, Harry laid his head in the vampire's lap and closed his eyes. Maybe if the world would stop spinning for five minutes he would start feeling better.

Jasper looked up from where he was softly caressing Mischief's face when Carlisle came walking into the clearing. "Please, Carlisle, he's so sick."

Carlisle had never seen so much pain in his son, not even when he slipped and killed a human. "Jasper, I'm not a vet, but I'll do what I can." 

"I think it's colic, he needs something for the pain." Jasper pleaded.

Carlisle placed his medical bag on the ground next to the stallion and dug out a syringe. "I did a search after you called, 10cc's of Banamine should help with the pain. We want to keep him comfortable and keep him from rolling. If we can get him up and get him walking that should help too."

Harry gasped when something poked him in the neck. What the hell was that and what was Dr. Cullen doing here? He was just hungover, not sick. He didn't mean to make Jasper worry, he just didn't want him to think that he hated him by not showing up.

"I can smell the wolves all over him," Jasper growled. If they hurt his horse then he was going to kill each and everyone of them.

"I smell them too," Carlisle said, placing a calming hand on his son's shoulder. "I don't think that they did this. Horses, like humans, get sick, it's just a part of life."

Harry didn't know what the hell Dr. Cullen had given him, but his headache was going away and the world was stopping its spinning. He still felt shitty, but it was now a bearable shitty. With his head still in the vampire's lap, he opened his eyes and blinked owlishly up at him.

"I think he's looking a little better already, Jasper," Carlisle chuckled. "He is a beautiful animal."

Harry was thrilled to finally learn his vampire's name. He had often wondered but there was no way for him to ask. Jasper...Jasper was the perfect name for the handsome vampire he was currently using as a pillow.

Jasper shook his head as Mischief continued to look up at him. "You had me scared, trouble maker. I thought that you were dying."

Harry nickered to Jasper, hoping to help sooth him. He honestly hadn't meant to scare him, it was Quil's fault, he kept shoving the drinks at him. If it hadn't been for Sam banning him from drinking more, he'd probably be in a coma right now. He wasn't as big as those boys, he couldn't keep up with them. Though he had given it his best shot.

"I don't want him to go back to those shifters," Jasper said possessively. "They're quick to temper and they could easily hurt him."

Carlisle had been worried that this would happen. As much as Jasper loved that stallion, he belonged to someone else. "I can smell the boy that is living with Billy on the horse as well, he may belong to him. That kid has had a rough life, Jasper, you can't steal his horse."

At hearing him being mentioned, Harry lifted his head and looked between the two vampires. What did Dr. Cullen know about his past?

"If he cared about the horse then he would make sure that he couldn't escape. Everyday for weeks Mischief has come here to be with me. These woods have dangerous cliffs, wolf shifters from the tribe and rogue vampires. Mischief isn't safe."

Harry was really starting to feel confused. Wolf shifters from the tribe? What the hell was that all about? The guys in the tribe weren't shifters...were they? He had never suspected anything off about them, but they were awfully close to each other and he had felt a tingle of magic around them. Could it be true? He was starting to feel a little hurt that they had been keeping it from him.

Carlisle didn't want to tell his son no, but he couldn't condone him stealing someone else's horse. "I can call Billy and find out if the horse belongs to someone there. Maybe you can make an offer to buy him."

"No!" Jasper cried. "If you do that then they'll make sure that Mischief can't break free and I'll never see him again."

Harry rubbed his nose in Jasper's stomach, he didn't like seeing him so upset. He would never stop coming to see him, Jasper was his best friend. If he was being honest with himself, he was falling in love with Jasper. It sounded crazy and sick since he was a horse, but that was how he felt.

"I think you're right," Jasper sighed in relief. "I think he is feeling better. I'm glad it wasn't a bad case of colic."

Carlisle couldn't help but agree with Edward, there was something strange about the horse. The way he looked at Jasper and the intelligence behind his eyes just wasn't normal. Jasper's obsession with him also wasn't normal. "I'll leave the two of you. If you need anything, Jasper, just call."

As a way of saying thanks, Harry nudged Dr. Cullen in the leg. Not only was this blood sucking vampire nice to humans, but he was also nice to animals. Well, the ones he wasn't eating anyway.

"You know, Jasper, animals are supposed to naturally fear us. Don't you find it strange that this stallion doesn't?"

"I do," Jasper admitted reluctantly, "but I don't care."

Carlisle patted his son on his back. He wanted him to be happy, he was his only childe without a mate and he was very lonely, but he was worried that when the shifters found out about him and the horse that all hell was going to break loose. It was obvious from his scent that he belonged to someone on the Reservation and everyday Jasper was growing more and more possessive of him. He was afraid that this wasn't going to end well.

***HP

"It won't hurt, I promise."

Glaring at Jasper and the horrible contraption he was holding in his hands, Harry backed away from him tossing his head in the air. There was no way in hell he was going to allow that cold, metal contraption in his mouth. He was alright with Jasper riding him, but no saddles or bits. He wasn't an animal.

Jasper held out the leather bridle for Mischief to sniff. "I would never use something on you that would... Hey!" he hollered, when the stallion snatched the bridle with his teeth then trotted to the river and dropped it in.

Prancing victoriously around Jasper, Harry whinnied loudly. He may have the hots for the vampire, but he wasn't going to let him get away with treating him like a common horse. He was special...he was Mischief. 

Jasper threw his hands up in frustration. He had really been hoping to ride Mischief. "Fine, you win, no riding."

It broke something in Harry to see his vampire look so sad. He was willing to try the whole riding thing, he just didn't want to be saddled and bridled. Nudging Jasper with his nose, he bowed down on his front legs so the vampire could easily hop up on his back.

Jasper's body was thrumming with excitement. The last time he had been on a horse's back was the night he encountered Maria. That was the night that his life ended. Placing his hands on the horse's withers, he took a deep breath and gracefully leapt up. He wasn't scared of the horse tossing him, he was a vampire so obviously that wouldn't hurt him. It had been so long since he had been on a horse though that feared that he had forgotten how to ride.

Harry pranced around trying to get use to the extra weight on his back. Not only was Jasper pretty damn heavy, but his ass was also cold. Maybe a saddle wouldn't have been a bad idea after all.

Jasper grinned at feeling the powerful beast's muscles rippling underneath him. "Easy, Mischief, you can do this." He said while sending out calming waves and rubbing the stallion's neck. "Just relax."

Harry's prancing turned into a slow walk as he got use to the feel of the vampire on his back. It was really a strange feeling, carrying a person on his back. He had to admit, he liked how Jasper was running his fingers through his mane, it was very relaxing. He wished that he could feel those fingers through his hair as a human. 

Jasper knew that if Emmett saw him now that he would tease him for the goofy grin that he knew he was sporting. He couldn't help it, he hadn't been this happy since before he had been turned. Since Mischief had come into his life he was no longer lonely. "Is this as fast as you can go, pony boy," he teased, nudging the stallion gently in the sides with his heels.

Smirking, well as well as a horse could smirk, Harry reared up and took off at a dead gallop. He wasn't worried about Jasper, the vampire could run faster than this, and if he fell he would probably land on his feet anyway. There was nothing he could do that would hurt Jasper, not even a hard kick to the head.

Laughing with exhilaration, Jasper buried his fingers in Mischief's thick mane and held on as they tore through the woods. The stallion was fast and sure footed, never once tripping over the uneven forest floor. He was so focused on the feeling of being one with a horse again, that he didn't notice until it was almost too late they were heading towards the Reservation and almost to the border.

"Whoa, Mischief!" Jasper cried, tugging on the horse's mane. If they crossed the border the wolves would be on him in seconds. They could probably already scent him getting close.

Harry was actually enjoying running with Jasper on his back. It was great to share this with someone he cared about. He didn't know why the vampire was asking him to stop, but he was having too much fun. He didn't want to stop. 

"Shit!" Jasper cursed when he saw the border approaching. Inhaling deeply, he picked up the scent of two wolves. He was pretty sure that it was Jacob and Paul. Not wanting to risk a fight, he swung his leg over the horses back and gracefully baled off, feet landing right at the border.

Harry skidded to halt when he felt Jasper's weight leave his back. Spinning around, he looked back at the vampire in confusion. Why did he jump off? 

"Come on, Mischief," Jasper cried somewhat frantically when he heard the two wolves approaching at a very high rate of speed. "Please," he begged, holding his hand out when the stallion just stood there looking at him. He couldn't walk over and get him himself, Mischief was on the wolves territory.

Harry started to take a step forward when something large crashed into him, sending him flying and skidding harshly onto his side. Struggling to get back up, his legs gave back out on him when he saw the large, bleeding wound on his right front leg.

"Mischief!" Jasper roared in anger. He honestly hadn't thought that the wolves would attack the stallion, but Paul had slammed into him without even slowing down. Smelling blood coming from his horse, he went to cross the border when cold, steel arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Don't do it, brother," Emmett growled, struggling to keep a hold of his brother. Alice had a vision of them mourning Jasper's death, she couldn't see how he died, but the second she came out of the vision and told him he tore out of the house in search of his brother.

"I need to save him," Jasper cried, frantically trying to break out of Emmett's hold. There was no better fighter than him, but Emmett was stronger and had him in such a way that he couldn't escape. At the moment he didn't give a fuck about the treaty, he had to save his horse.

Paul was pacing the border, hackles raised, teeth bared and snarling viciously at the leech. He couldn't believe that the bloodsucker was going to break the treaty, but he was more than prepared to separate that fucker's head from the rest of his body. He had been wanting to take out the Cullens since his first phasing.

Carlisle got to the scene seconds after Emmet and Edward, getting between his sons and the wolves, he held his hands up in an attempt to calm the situation. "This has all been a big misunderstanding!" He hollered over the snarling and growling.

"Paul said that Jasper was going to break the treaty and he has to pay," Edward said reading the shifter's mind.

"But he didn't break it," Carlisle stressed.

"As soon as the horse he was riding got near the border and he couldn't stop him he jumped off," Edward explained, also reading his brother's mind. "He had no intention of breaking the treaty."

Paul's eyes briefly flicked to the the black stallion that was struggling to get to his feet. He hadn't meant to hurt him, but he had been in a blind rage when he scented the vampire at the border. He hadn't even seen the horse when he slammed into him, he had only seen the vampire. 

Jacob curiously approached the injured horse, he didn't know that the leeches had a pet. He couldn't believe that the stallion would let a bloodsucker near it let alone ride it.

Edward's eyebrows drew together in confusion as he read Jacob's mind. "The stallion doesn't belong to them. He thinks it's ours."

Carlisle looked between the horse and the shifters. "The horse, it doesn't live on the Reservation?"

"No, Jacob has never seen it before," Edward relayed, "but he said that its scent is familiar."

"It was to me too " Carlisle said, watching as the stallion stared fearfully up at the large russet wolf. "I scented the boy who is living with you on him."

Jacob's large head swung towards the vampire leader. He was right, he could smell Harry on the stallion. It wasn't an overly strong scent, but it was there, along with the blond vampire's stink.

Harry wildly kicked out at the giant wolf as it lowered its head to sniff him. How the hell had he never seen them before? They were ginormous. Looking into its eyes, he wondered if what the bronze hair vampire said was true. Was Jacob a shifter? Was Jacob this wolf? Terrified of being found out, he lunged to his feet despite the searing pain in his leg and tore off through the woods in a direction he had never been before.

Jasper desperately wanted to follow his freighted horse but Emmett still had him in his arms and Mischief was still over the border. He was terrified for him, not only was he running scared, but he was also injured. The scent of his blood hung thick in the air.

"Jasper enough," Carlisle ordered sternly. "There is nothing you can do and we're not starting a war over a horse."

Defeated, Jasper went limp in Emmett's arms. "He's injured, Carlisle," he said in a trembling voice. 

"I know, son," Carlisle said sadly. "Why don't you go back to the stream where you always meet. Maybe he'll return there." Turning back to the two wolves, he bowed his head slightly. "I'm sorry about this, Jasper didn't meant to get so close to the border. The horse truly doesn't belong to anyone on the reservations?"

Jacob shook his shaggy head. He had never seen the horse before.

"Please, if you find him can you let me know? My son cares a great deal for the stallion and I don't want him doing something stupid trying to find him. He was injured when he ran off so I doubt he will get far."

Snarling, Paul snapped his teeth at the vampire. Like hell would he hand over that stallion for the leeches to feast on.

Edward kept his mouth shut, Jasper was upset enough without hearing that the shifters wouldn't help him find his injured horse. His brother was ready to cross the border, he didn't care about the consequences. All he cared about was that damn horse.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

 

First off, let me start of by saying that 98% of my reviews rock. If it wasn't for you all, I would have given up writing because of the remaining 2% dumb ass reviewers. 

Let's address a few of these reviewers concerns....  
1) Hi, i love a good old jasper/harry but why harry is afraid to show that he is an animagus...why did he not show jasper that he isn t a real horse? I m afaaord that the plot of your story will only be about no one nowing harry can transform in a horse and be discovered at a dire time chiche scenario...everybody is magical hell, why harry seems like a big emo who like going to jasper but heck no he wont tell anyone...snape was right here, is a uncaring brat who doesnt think of consequences...

First, Harry is afraid to show Jasper that he is a horse, because he is a boy that can turn into a flipping horse! His whole life he had been called a freak and shunned because of his magic, he isn't going to just up and get over that. He also knows that he not supposed to reveal magic.

Second. You're afraid that the plot of the story will be about none knowing Harry can turn into a horse... Well duh! That is the majority of the plot! What the hell good would the story be if on the very first encounter Harry said, "hey, look at me, I'm a cute little horse!" I mean really, where is your imagination? 

Third.. Why won't Harry tell anyone? Well this goes back to the first question, but I would also like to point out, having his magic sealed has seriously fucked with Harry emotionally and physically. He also didn't know that Jacob and the pack were shifters. Why would he just reveal his magic to them not knowing that they could shift? Use your brain!

Fourth.. Harry is an uncaring brat who doesn't think of the consequences. (Insert eye roll.) Oh my god! Did you not read the story? Where you just too busy picking it apart and taking from it what you wanted? Harry just saw his best friends murdered in front of his eyes, blames himself for that and his godfather being in a coma, three people that he considered family turned their backs on him and abandoned him, and you expect him to be all sunshine and roses! He is scared to get close to people. He is terrified of them getting hurt because of him. He's also terrified to get hurt himself, to form new bonds only for them to reject him too. It seems to me that you don't understand human emotions :)---

Ok, I waisted enough time on this stupid review. My final words, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T FUCKING READ!

I just want to address one other review. I don't feel like looking for the exact review, but the reviewer wanted to know, not in kind words, if the only thing I could write was abuse and rape fics. Why no, asshat, it's not, BUT it is what I like to write. If you don't like my style of writing then stop reading my fics. It seems to me that you must like them if you read them all.

Alright, enough of my bitchfest. Sorry if I offended anyone, except for those reviewers, you can kiss my foot, I just needed to get that off my chest. Writers, wether good or bad, devote a lot of time to their stories, time that could be spent with family or doing other things. Fanfiction writers aren't making any money from their fics, they do it because they love doing it. If you don't like the story or style of writing, don't be a fucking dick and slam it, just click the back button and continue on. There's not a gun forcing you to read it! You're not hurting anyone by not reading. JUST GO AWAY!

On that note,,,lol, please review!

***HP

 

Harry ran until his legs could no longer hold him. He wasn't sure how far he ran, but he was guessing it was at least a couple of miles. He felt bad leaving Jasper behind, but he had his coven with him to look after him. He had to get away before he was either discovered, or Jacob accidentally killed him.

He couldn't believe that Jacob was a shapeshifter. Hell, probably all the guys on the Rez were shifters, that explained why they all were so close. They were a pack. He had sensed magic in them but he had just assumed it was some weird fluke thing or a result of his magic being sealed. He had read about shifters, and while they weren't as powerful as wizards, they were nothing to laugh about. They were stronger than the average human, retained parts of the animal they shifted into while still human and they had accelerated healing.

Trembling, he collapsed on the dark forest floor panting heavily, chest burning. Carefully he lifted his head to look at his mangled front leg. He must have gauged it on some rocks or sticks when the other wolf hit him. He wasn't sure which of the guys it was, but he was pretty sure that the russet wolf had been Jacob. Whoever it was though, they had done a number on his leg. Seeing no other solution, he changed back to his human form, crying out loudly when the change shifted his mangled leg

Sitting up and dragging his body backwards until he could rest against a boulder, he tore at his ripped jeans so he could get a better look at his leg. He almost fainted when he saw what looked like his bone through the huge open wound on his shin and calf.

Dropping his back against the boulder, he squeezed his eyes tight and willed away his tears. Not only was he severely injured, but he was lost in the woods unable to get up or call anyone for help. If he had his magic he could have sent his patronis for help, but since he had no magic, all he could do was take off his shirt and wrap it tightly around his leg and pray that someone would come looking for him.

***HP

Billy was growing concerned. It was two hours after dark and Harry had yet to return. The boy had never, not once, broke his rule about not being in the woods after dark. He feared that something happened to him. First the boys had a run in with the Cullens earlier and now Harry was missing. Something didn't feel right to him.

Jacob came jogging into the house in just a pair of cut off jeans. "I followed his scent about a half a mile in on the north trail but then it disappeared. The guys are on their way to assemble a search party."

Billy looked gravely at his son. "A person's scent just doesn't stop. Did you scent any vampires?"

"No, no vampires," Jacob said with relief, "and Seth and Leah have been running patrol for the past two hours and they haven't scented him or any vampires either. I don't where he could be."

For the first time in a long time Billy cursed his useless legs. He wanted to go out and help search for Harry, he hated feeling helpless. Harry had been with him now for close to two months and he had grown to care deeply for the boy. "I'm going to alert Charlie and see if he can get a search party going on his end, there's a possibility that Harry could be hanging out with some kids from Forks." He didn't think the boy was, but they needed all the help they could get. The pack could only search the woods on the Reservation because they couldn't risk being exposed.

***HP

"Somethings going on in town," Rosalie informed as she walked through the front door. "All the cops and a bunch of volunteers are congregating in the parking lot of the Police Station. I didn't hear much when driving by, but I did pick up that it was a search party."

Alice closed her eyes in concentration. "I don't see anything," she frowned, rapidly blinking her eyes.

"Could it be Jasper's horse they're searching for?" Emmett asked, reluctantly looking up from his game. He was worried about his brother. He had been sitting in the woods by the stream for hours waiting on that damn horse to return.

Hearing a text come through on his phone, Carlisle pulled it out of his pocket and quickly read it. "Harry, the boy living with Billy is missing. The hospital is calling me in incase he needs medical attention. I put myself down in the system as the first doctor to contact if he was ever brought in. I still haven't been able to solve the mystery surrounding him."

"The poor dear," Esme said fretfully. "I hope it isn't a rogue."

"The wolves got another one last week." Carlisle said gravely. "I don't understand what's attracting them to this area."

"Should we help look for the kid?" Emmett asked getting to his feet.

Carlisle turned from where he was gathering his stuff to head back to the hospital. "Let's wait and see if the wolves and the humans can find him. I don't want any of you finding him if he's bleeding. If you could run and drag Jasper home that would be great. The place is going to be crawling with humans soon." 

***HP

Jacob was tearing through the woods with Seth at his side. They had been searching non stop for two hours and still no Harry. He hadn't even been able to pick up his scent, it was like the kid had just up and disappeared. On a positive note, there were also no signs or scents of a vampire being in the area.

"What if he went into the ocean?" Seth asked through their mind link.

"I don't think so," Jacob thought back. "I don't think Harry could swim. He actually looked scared of the water." He remembered the one time he tried playfully dragging him into the water, he damn near had a panic attack.

"I hope you're right," Seth said worriedly. "We would never find his body if he drowned."

Jacob visibly shivered when he thought of Harry dying. Harry was as good as his little brother now. Harry still wasn't talking to him, but he had managed to get him to laugh and joke around a few times. He was slowly starting to come around. 

Jacob froze mid stride and raised his nose high in the air. "Got him!" he cried excitedly so the entire pack could hear him. Following his nose, he tore off in the direction where the strong scent of Harry's blood was coming from.

"If he's injured don't move him!" Sam ordered through the bond, racing to Jacob's location.

Jacob rolled his eyes at his alpha, he wasn't stupid, he knew not to move someone who was hurt incase they had hurt their back or neck. Racing in to a thick part of the woods, his heart stopped beating for a few seconds when he spotted Harry leaning up against a bolder with a bloody wrap around his leg. For a minute there he thought he was dead, he was incredibly pale and he didn't see his chest moving.

"I hear his heart beating," Seth quickly reassured, he wasn't as close to Harry as Jacob so he wasn't as affected by his appearance as Jake. He was still worried about his new friend, but he could keep a clear head.

Without missing a step, Jacob quickly phased then pulled his shorts on that he had tied around his leg. "Harry! Harry, can you hear me?" he cried, rushing to his cousin's side and touching his face.

Harry sluggishly blinked up at Jacob's concerned face. It was about time that someone found him, he felt like he had been sitting here for days. "Jacob," he slurred.

"Seth, get over here," Jacob ordered when he saw how bad Harry was shivering.. "Harry's freezing."

Seth had been lurking just out of Harry's sight since he was still in his wolf form so he could keep Sam and the rest of the pack informed of what was going on. Tilting his head, he looked questioningly at his friend.

"I don't care about the secret," Jacob growled. "He's freezing and he needs your warmth. Just curl around him."

Harry was in too much pain to really care about the giant wolf approaching him. He had also heard Jacob call him Seth so obviously he was a shifter too. Letting his head fall heavily to the side, he smiled weakly at the sandy colored wolf.

"Harry, look at me," Jacob gently urged. He was hoping that his cousin was too out of to realize that there was a giant wolf snuggling into his side. "Other than your leg, do you have any other injuries?"

Harry looked blankly at Jacob trying to get his brain to function. He felt like he was swimming through a sea of cotton. Finally registering what he was asking, he slowly shook his head no. "Just m'leg."

Jacob didn't want to risk removing the shirt that Harry had wrapped around his wound. He didn't know how bad it was, but it smelled absolutely horrible. "What the hell are you doing way out here?" They had to be at least ten miles from the house.

Sam came jogging up to them in his human form. Seeing Seth next to Harry, he sent a dirty look to Jacob. "Jacob," he hissed dangerously.

"He's freezing," Jacob defended hotly. "It's not like I could give him my shirt to wear. To hell with the rules."

Sam stormed past Jacob and knelt at the boy's side. Slowly he raised his hand to check if the boy had a fever. He knew that you couldn't move fast around Harry. "He has a fever too," he sighed. "We need to get him to the hospital."

Harry leaned into the large hand on his head, trying to soak up as much warmth as he could. Seth was warming his side, but the rest of him was freezing.

Standing up, Sam looked around. "We are about a mile from the highway. Call your dad and see if he can get Chief Swan or an ambulance to meet us. We're going to have to carry him out."

Whimpering, Harry tried to snuggle more into Seth's warmth. He wanted out of the woods, but being carried a mile or so did not sound like fun. His leg felt like someone tried to gnaw it off.

"I need to see the leg," Sam grimaced, kneeling back down next to the boy. He could already smell that it was infected.

Biting his lip, Harry took a deep breath and held it. He had been hoping that by doing that, that he wouldn't cry out, but when Sam pulled back his shirt, he couldn't hold back his scream. Tasting blood in his mouth, he realized that he had bitten through his lip.

"Holy shit!" Quil groaned, turning his back and doing his best to keep his dinner in his stomach. By now all the pack was on the scene and gathered around.

"Is that his bone?" Embry asked, smacking his hand over his nose.

"That wound is at least nine hours old," Sam said, carefully inspecting the leg, but not touching it. "That is his bone along with a sharp piece of stick or something. It looks as though it broke off after tearing into his leg." Carefully he put his arm under the boy's legs and easily lifted him up. He felt horrible when the boy let out a blood curdling scream.

"He passed out," Jacob said nervously.

"Good," Sam grunted. "At least he won't feel the pain as we move him."

***HP

Looking down at the knocked out boy on the bed, Carlisle sighed and started mentally preparing himself for dealing with the wolf pack. They were never easy to talk to, but with their emotions on high with their worry for the boy, they were going to be even worse to deal with. Before taking Harry to surgery, he had overheard them fighting amongst themselves. It seemed Jacob had Seth lay with the boy in his wolf form to keep him warm and that had upset Sam. That had actually been pretty smart of Jacob. The temperature after the sun went down had dropped to forty degrees and Harry had been on the cold, damp ground and topless. 

Checking everything over one last time before leaving the room, Carlisle decided that he couldn't procrastinate any longer. He had to update Billy on Harry's condition.

Jacob was the first one to get to his feet when the leech doctor came walking into the waiting room. It had been over four hours since they had brought Harry to the hospital. "How is he?" he demanded.

"Resting peacefully," Carlisle said, watching as the pack gathered around Billy. He was their chief and they were very protective of him. "I cleaned the wound and repaired the damage as best as I could. I have him on high doses of antibiotics to fight the infection and pain killers, but he won't be using that leg well for a long while. The stick tore through tendons and muscles, it's going to be a long recovery."

"Was that his only injury?" Billy asked tiredly. It was four in the morning and it had been a horribly long day. He had been terrified when they couldn't find Harry. He had thought for sure that he had either been killed by a vampire, or abducted by some psychopath. He didn't know who Harry had been meeting in the woods, it had been very stupid and irresponsible of him to not find out. Harry was in a bad place, easy pray for some sicko bastard.

"Other than the wound and the infection, that was his only injury. I am monitoring him closely, he was out for a long time in the cold so pneumonia is a possibility. You did good, Jacob, by having Seth keep him warm."

Jacob looked smugly to Sam. Fuck the rules, his cousin came before the rules. Besides, Harry was part of the tribe. He may not phase like the rest of them, but he was part of the pack.

"He starts school next week," Billy pointed out. "How will he handle that?"

"Forks High is all one level so he can easily maneuver around in a wheelchair." Carlisle explained. "As the leg heals he can use crutches, but he will be in a wheelchair for at least the first three weeks. I advise letting the school know so they can make the proper accommodations for him."

"When can he come home?" Jacob asked, he didn't want to leave Harry alone in the hospital with the leech.

"Not until his fever breaks and the infection clears. I can't give you a definite number, but three to four days at the least." Carlisle held up his hand stopping Billy from talking. Ignoring the warning growl coming from Sam, he looked between Billy and Jacob. "It's against hospital policy to allow a family member to remain overnight unless they are in the Intensive Care Unit, but I pulled some strings and used Harry's mental health as an excuse to get permission for one of you to stay around the clock."

"Thank you," Billy said sincerely. That was twice now that the vampire allowed them to break hospital policy. He didn't like owing the man anything, but he would be civil to him, or at least make an effort as long as Harry was in the hospital.

***HP

Jasper was staring forlornly out the window waiting for his siblings to finish getting ready. While he never liked the first day of school, this one was the worst because he hadn't seen Mischief in a week, not since the incident with the shifters. All he wanted to do was search high and low for his stallion. As it was he had searched every inch of Forks, plus fifty miles out, and he hadn't seen one sign of his friend. Of course he hadn't been able to search the wolves territory, but Edward had said that when he questioned Jacob the other day at the hospital that he honestly hadn't seen or scented the horse. It was killing him not knowing what happened to his horse.

Esme came walking into the room carrying a camera. "First day of school pictures," she coo'd happily. "Two seniors and three juniors."

"You're kidding, right?" Emmett chuckled, leaping from the staircase and missing the bottom five steps. "What's this, our three hundredth first day of school pictures?"

"At least," Esme smirked, "but all the other mothers who rush to get their school pictures developed don't know that. It's all about blending in."

"Come on, sour puss," Emmett joked, slinging his arm over Jasper. "Picture time for the old folks."

Not wanting to ruin the mood for everyone else, Jasper went through the motions. He stood and smiled for countless pictures, accepted his bagged lunch from Esme with a kiss on her cheek even though he couldn't eat it, and then he hopped in Edward's Volvo with the rest of his siblings for a fun filled day of learning at Forks High.

Looking through his review mirror, Edward watched as Jasper stared unblinkingly out the window. "Jaz, you good?" he asked in concern. For the past week his brother had been acting more like a zombie than a vampire.

"I'm fine," Jasper answered on autopilot. His family had been asking him that at least twenty times a day since Mischief disappeared. Truthfully, he was anything but fine. He was getting ready to step foot in a school full of blood pumping children and his singer, he should be focusing on his control, but all he could think and worry about was Mischief. 

"Well, we'll finally get to meet the new kid," Alice said brightly. She was worried about Jasper, but so far she hadn't gotten a vision of him going on a killing spree.

"Goody!" Rosalie said blandly. 

"I'm anxious to meet him," Emmett grinned. "Maybe we can figure out the mystery behind him that Carlisle can't. He swears that the kid isn't fully human."

Jasper tuned out his siblings as they talked about the new kid. When Carlisle first came home from the hospital and told them about the strange kid living with Billy Black, he had been very interested in him. Now though, all he could think about was Mischief. The last he had seen of his horse he was in pain and running blindly through the woods. His mind conjured up a thousand different scenarios of what had happened to him and none of them were good.

***HP

Harry had already been a nervous wreck over going to a muggle school, he had stopped his traditional schooling at ten and hadn't taken any of the normal muggle classes since then, but now sitting in Billy's truck on his way to Forks High, he felt like he was going to throw up. As if the first day of muggle school in a different country wasn't going to be bad enough, having to do it in a wheelchair made it ten time worse. He had only just gotten out of the hospital the day before, the last thing he wanted to do was be gawked out by a bunch of judgmental teenagers. 

"You'll do fine today, Harry," Billy said for the tenth time. He didn't know who was more nervous over his first day of school, him or Harry? "If it gets to be too much or if the pain gets too bad, go to the office and let the nurse know and I'll come pick you up. You don't have to be a hero!"

Sighing, Harry watched as the woods flew by as they drove in Billy's old beat up truck to Forks High. He couldn't help but wonder and worry about Jasper. The vampire had been on his mind around the clock since he first woke in the hospital. Was he ok? Was he mad him? Was he worried about him? Was he looking for him? Did he miss him? He felt horrible just up and disappearing on him. He desperately wanted to see him, but he wouldn't be able to change into his animagus form until his leg fully healed and that was going to take weeks.

Billy wished that there was more he could do for Harry. It was as if he had regressed back to where he had been when he first stepped off the plane a little over two months ago. He was hardly eating, having horrible nightmares again and he hadn't seen him smile since the day he walked into the woods and had damn near the entire lower half of his leg ripped off. He felt like he was failing the boy.

He had been wracking his brain since they found Harry, trying to figure out how he had gotten over ten miles from the Reservation without leaving a scent behind. Jacob hadn't picked up his sent until he was damn near on top of him. The boys had been throwing out some crazy theories on how to explain it, Jacob's was the craziest. He suggested that Harry was the mystery stallion that had been hanging around the leech. In a crazy way it did make sense, especially considering that the horse had injured the same leg Harry had when Paul slammed into it, but that was seriously grasping at straws. There was no way Harry was a horse shifter, he had never even heard of horse shifters.

Still, there was the little voice in the back of his head that wouldn't let him completely dismiss the possibility of it being true. The stallion hadn't showed up until after Harry showed up, Harry had been spending an awful lot of time in the woods with someone, the stallion seemed to know the area pretty well, the boys had found hoof prints only a mile out from the Reservation, Jacob said that he had smelled Harry on the stallion though the scent was feint, the stallion hadn't been seen since Harry got injured, and the one thing that was really bothering him, Harry hadn't asked about the wolf that had kept him warm when Jacob found him or acted any differently around the boys. Yes, there was a possibility that Harry just didn't remember, but he didn't think so. 

Billy pulled up to the front of the school then turned to Harry. "Do you need help?"

Frowning at all the kids staring at them from the parking lot, Harry shook his head no. Opening the door, he carefully slid out making sure to not put pressure on his injured leg. Grabbing the folded wheelchair from the back of the truck, he pulled it out, unfolded it then hung his backpack over the back. Ignoring all the nosey eyes drilling into the back of his head, he waved bye to Billy then wheeled himself into the building. He would rather take on a nest of angry acramantula than be here.

Wheeling himself to the office, thankful that the door was propped open, he went in and waited for someone to acknowledge him. He didn't care if he sat here all day, he had no desire to go to classes.

"Hi! You must be Harry," Alice said chiperly. She had seen him wheel himself into the office and felt bad when everyone just went about their business ignoring him. Immediately she had been drawn to the small boy. She could totally see now what Carlisle meant about his odd scent.

Harry felt like groaning. Was Forks full of vegetarian vampires? How the hell many were there here. Seeing her though reminded him painfully of Jasper. He missed his vampire so much.

"Right," Alice said still grinning. "My father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, said that you didn't like to talk. That's fine, I have no problems talking for you. I'm Alice Cullen by the way." Smirking at the boy, she turned and walked up to the desk. "Excuse me," she said smartly. "Harry Potter is here and he is waiting for his schedule."

The corner of Harry's lips twitched in an attempt to smile. If he wasn't careful he could see himself really liking Alice. The last thing he wanted was to make friends, especially with the vampires. It didn't take a genius to see that the shifters in the tribe hated the vampires. It made sense, true werewolves hated vampires too. It hurt knowing that he could be nothing more than a horse to Jasper, but he would never do anything to upset or disappoint Billy and Jacob. They were the first people to ever open their home to him and treat him like a true and wanted family member.

"Here you go," Alice said, skipping back to Harry. "Your first class is English and so is mine. We can be English buddies."

Shaking his head with a small grin, Harry took the schedule from the vampire's cold hand and briefly scanned it. It looked like he had English, Art, Algebra, History, lunch, Biology, French and gym. Great, he knew nothing of American History, hadn't had a math class since he was ten, knew nothing of Biology, couldn't participate in gym, and the only thing he knew in French was Merci, and that was only because Fleur had said that to him a good dozen times after he saved her sister during the second task of the Tri Wizard Tournament. This day was going to suck!

"Oh look!" Alice exclaimed, leaning in so she could look at Harry's schedule. "You also have the same lunch and gym class as me. Though, I'm guessing that you won't be participating in gym for a while."

Grimacing, Harry looked down at his leg. Unfortunately because of all the bandages he had to wear shorts. He hated everyone seeing his skinny, pale legs and thick bandages.

"We better get going or we're going to be late," Alice said, looking up at the clock. "I'll walk with you...well, I'll walk and you'll wheel."

Harry gave Alice a rare true smile. He loved that she wasn't coddling him. He had never been coddled before and he wouldn't know how to handle it. If Ron was here he would be saying the same thing and cracking jokes. Then again, Hermione had said that he had the emotional range of a teaspoon.

Thinking of his dead best friends brought tears to his eyes. He should be at the Burrow or Grimmauld Place right now getting ready for his first day of his sixth year at Hogwarts. Hermione would be lovingly nagging on Ron and him over finishing up any unfinished homework or getting their trunks packed. Ron would be rolling his eyes behind her back while imitating her. Mrs. Weasley would be packing them lunches to eat on the train while screeching at them to hurry up. Sirius would be running around as Padfoot stealing stuff out of their trunks and hiding them. He always loved the chaos of getting ready for a new year at Hogwarts.

"Hey, you still in there?" Alice asked, waving her hand in front of Harry's face.

Blinking away his tears, Harry nodded his head yes. He couldn't keep thinking about them. They were gone. They both moved on and left him behind.

Alice could see that Harry wasn't all there. Carlisle had said that he suffered PTSD and to her it looked like he had suffered a flashback or something. If only Edward were here, he could have read his mind and known the right words to say to make him feel better.

***HP

Harry was more than ready for the day to be over, unfortunately it was only his third class. He wasn't sure how the hell many vampires were in Dr. Cullen's coven, but so far he had English with Alice, Art with Rosalie, who he was positive was Draco Malfoy's long lost twin sister, and now here he was in Algebra with an Edward Cullen. He kind of remembered seeing him the day that Jasper had ridden him and he got hurt. He had been in so much pain though that the details of that horrible encounter were a little fuzzy.

He couldn't help but wonder, and fear a little, if Jasper attended Forks High too. It would hurt seeing him and not be able to approach him. It would also be a little awkward seeing the vampire in person who fed you sugar cubes and other goodies, brushed your entire body and rode on your back. Awkward didn't even come close to describing how he would feel if he saw Jasper.

Edward frowned at the back of the new kid's head. He had purposely taken the seat behind him in hopes that he would be better able to hear his thoughts, but all he was getting was a whispering, buzzing sound from him. It was weird, he had never had that happen to him before. 

Harry really didn't like having Edward sitting so close behind him. It wasn't because he was a vampire, it was because he could feel his intense eyes on him and it was making the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He was also starting to get a migraine and he had a feeling that it was the vampire's doing.

Edward knew that he was scaring the new kid, his heart rate had picked up and he could scent fear rolling off of him. He couldn't help it though, his scent was unlike anything he had ever scented before and the fact that he couldn't read him was making him a little anxious. Was this mystery charge of Billy Black's a threat to him and his family?

Harry felt like crying. Between the pain in his leg, Edward staring at him and him being totally clueless in algebra, he just wanted to go and find a dark corner and crawl up in a ball. Maybe he should just go to the school nurse and have her call Billy. What did he care if they thought he was weak and a cry baby? He didn't care about anyone here.

As much as he wished that statement was true, he knew that he was lying to himself. He cared a lot for Billy and Jacob, they were his family more so now than what Sirius and Remus had ever been. The rest of the boys on the Rez were also worming their way into his his cold, dead heart. Jasper though, Jasper he was falling in love with. He never felt for anyone the way he felt for Jasper. It was truly freighting.

"Mr. Potter, please stay behind."

Harry snapped his head up from where he was packing his bag. The bell was due to ring any minute and he had been anxious to leave. Frowning at his teacher, he finished packing his bag, ignoring how Edward Cullen stopped at the door and turned back to look at him.

"Mr. Potter, I saw that you were looking pretty lost during class, I take it that you are behind in math?"

Looking down at his hands, Harry shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't stupid or anything, it wasn't his fault that Hogwarts didn't teach traditional math. He had actually enjoyed the subject and had been pretty good at in when he was in muggle school.

"I see," Mr. Sussex, the math teacher, sighed. "I would like for you to get a tutor. I don't want you to get lost in the shuffle. Edward Cullen is my best student and I'll see if he can tutor you."

Harry wanted to groan and curse, but he kept his mouth shut and gave the teacher a just barely noticeable nod. The last thing he wanted to do was spend time with one if the vampires, Billy wouldn't be happy when he found out.

"Alright, you better hurry. You only have two minutes until your next class and you don't want to be late."

Gritting his teeth, Harry wheeled himself out of the room, doing his best to not run into other students. There was no way he could make it to class in less than two minutes. Hell, he didn't even know where the hell the class was. This day was going from bad to worse. At least he didn't have to worry about the teacher deducting house points from him. Now there was something he wouldn't miss from Hogwarts. He never thought that the way that was done was fare.

***HP

Jasper was sitting slouched in the chair staring out the window and into the woods. The school day had been dragging, and not for the first time he wished that they didn't have to put on this act. Going to school year after year was getting draining and was incredibly boring. At least the rest of his family had their mates to be with at the end of the day...he didn't have anyone, not even Mischief anymore.

He was just reaching into his bag to pull out his assigned History book when he was hit, more like slammed, with the most breathtaking scent ever. It wasn't like when he first encountered Bella and he wanted nothing more than to drink every ounce her blood. No, this scent had him feeling like his dead heart was racing, had his vampire purring, had him wanting to kidnap the owner of said scent and lock them in his room and never let them out, and most shockingly...the scent had him getting hard.

"Mine!" Jasper hissed, so low that no one heard him.

"You're ten minutes late. I don't tolerate tardiness in my class. Detention tomorrow after school."

Harry stared unblinkingly at his History teacher. What the hell crawled up this man ass and died? Not only was it the first day of school, but he was a new student who didn't know his way around and he was in a fucking wheelchair for Merlin's sake. Granted he would have only been five minutes late had he not went to the bathroom, but he probably would have made it in time had his math teacher not held him behind.

"Sir, I was in his math class and Mr. Sussex held him behind." Angela Weber defended.

"Late is late." Mr. Bernard snapped. "If he has no note than the detention stands. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Harry just continued to stare at the obese man that scarily reminded him of his Uncle Vernon. 

"Speak up, boy!" Mr. Bernard Bellowed.

"Leave off of him or I'll rip your head off!" Jasper hissed dangerously. It was taking every ounce of his control to not kill his teacher. He knew who this boy was, this was the boy that Carlisle had been telling them about...this boy was also his mate. He had been doing his best to keep his mouth shut, but when his mate flinched as if Mr. Bernard stuck him and his fear almost took his breath away, he had had enough. No one was allowed to speak to his mate that way.

"Exc..." Mr. Bernard snapped his mouth shut when he saw the look on the Cullen boy's face. He had never been so afraid of a child as he was right now. His instincts were screaming, 'danger'. "Find a seat," he said weakly to the new boy.

Harry looked around to see who had defended him, his mouth going dry when his eyes made contact with Jasper Cullen's eyes. He was startled to find that they were no longer the beautiful amber that he had come to love. Instead they were black, a cold and hard black. Heart pounding in his chest and feeling feint, he wrenched his eyes away and wheeled to the other end of the room, as far away from Jasper as he could get. Even though Jasper looked like the dangerous, dark creature that he was, he wanted nothing more than to be held and loved by him.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Bad news, this was the last of my pre written chapters. I will do my best to stick with every Friday updates, but no guarantees. 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

Harry couldn't concentrate on a single word his ass butt of a teacher was saying. All he could think of was that Jasper Cullen was sitting just five desks away from him, staring at him as if he was going to eat him. Could he possibly know that he was Mischief? He didn't think so, but why else would he be staring at him in such a way?

He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. Never did he imagine for a second that Jasper and the other younger veggie vamps would attend a muggle school. How were they controlling themselves around all this blood? Accidents happened in school, what if someone got cut? What about girls on their periods? There had to be countless girls currently experiencing that time of month, how were they controlling their bloodlust?

So lost in his thoughts that he damn near jumped out of his skin when the loud, obnoxious bell sounded. Wasn't there a better sound they could use to signal the end of a class? How was that not hurting the vampires ears? It sure as hell was hurting his.

"Hey, you alright there?"

Heart still racing, Harry turned to the boy that had been sitting behind him. Blushing at being caught so jumpy, he silently nodded his head.

"I'm Mike Newton, by the way," the blond boy introduced holding his hand out to shake.

Harry hated shaking hands or being touched by strangers. Gritting his teeth, he quickly took the boy's hand then released it. Glancing to his left, his heart stopped beating when he saw that Jasper was still sitting at his desk and still staring at him.

"Did you piss in Cullen's Cheerios or something?" Mike joked, laughing at himself. "I have never seen him look at anyone like that."

Harry wrenched his eyes away from Jasper's. Looking back to Mike, he shook his head no and started gathering up his supplies. Why was Jasper still just sitting there? Class was over, what was he waiting for?

"You going lunch now?" Mike asked.

Harry looked up, taking in Mike's boyish grin. Ignoring Jasper, who he could feel still staring at him, he jerkily nodded his head yes.

"Awesome, you can sit with me and my friends." Frowning, Mike turned to look at Cullen who he swore he heard growling at him. "Maybe you can give us the story on what you did to your leg? It looks gruesome."

Harry would rather have his other leg tore into than sit with Mike and friends. He had been hoping to spend lunch alone and outside. It was raining, but the rain was better company than all these nosey teens. Not wanting to be rude and make enemies on day one, he nodded his head and slung his backpack over the back of his chair. Without looking back at Jasper, who he had heard growling too, he quickly followed Mike out of the room.

***HP

Jasper was frozen to his seat. If he moved, even just one little twitch, he would be across the room in the blink of an eye ripping Newton's throat out. Who the hell did he think he was talking to his mate? He didn't like the feelings he was getting off Newton either, he was way too curious and interested in Harry. Harry...his Harry! Harry his mate! Not Mike's!

Seeing them leave the room, he lunged to his feet hell bent on showing Newton exactly what happened when you messed with a vampire's unclaimed mate when Edward stepped in front of him blocking his path.

"Congratulations," Edward said with smirk. He didn't know if he liked his brother's mate or not, but Jasper would no longer be alone and that's all that really mattered. He was still concerned that the boy was a threat to his family, but he would cross that bride when the time came.

"Out of my way, Edward," Jasper growled dangerously. Harry was almost out of his sight and he couldn't allow that to happen. Harry was his.

"Sorry, can't do that," Edward said, once again stepping in front of Jasper. "I know the boy is your mate, I heard your thoughts loud and clear when you first saw him, but you can't go charging up to him declaring that he belongs to you." He had monitored Jasper's thoughts closely throughout class, surprised that he had managed to stay in his seat with his newly found mate sitting just a few feet from him. Vampires were driven by an almost uncontrollable urge to claim their mate when finding them, and yet Jasper had managed to control that burning urge. He was very impressed with his brother. "What were you feeling from him?"

"Fear," Jasper said sadly. "Loneliness, unworthiness, he's extremely depressed, Edward. What are you hearing from him?"

"Nothing." Edward frowned, "Just a feint whispering, buzzing sound. I could scent his fear, which is why I stopped you from going after him. Remember what Carlisle told us about him? He has been abused and has seen a lot of death. He hasn't even talked for months. Jasper, I know your vampire is screaming at you to claim him, but you have to be patient. Also, I hate to remind you of this, but Harry lives with the wolves. There is no way they're going to let you near him."

Jasper gripped the knob to the door so hard that it crumbled in his hand. Cursing his stupidity at reminding his brother that his unclaimed mate was living with dangerous wolf shifters, Edward quickly wrapped his arms around him to prevent him from kidnapping his mate. It wasn't just out of precaution either, Jasper was seriously going to kidnap Harry.

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you," Jasper growled, struggling with his brother. "Let me go!"

"So you can kidnap Harry?"

"No!" Jasper raged, struggling harder to get out of his brother's arms. "So I can kidnap my mate. Esme Isle should be far enough away from those beasts. He's not happy with those foul dogs, I can make him happy."

"Reinforcements are here," Emmett said, stepping behind Edward to help him with Jasper.

Edward was relieved to hear Emmett's voice. Jasper was mad at him, but thankfully he wasn't fighting him with all he had. He wasn't ashamed to admit that Jasper could easily wipe the floor with his ass. He could probably even beat Emmett easily if he wanted to. Emmett's only advantage over Jasper was his strength. Jasper was smart, quick, a strategist and a trained fighter. They were no match for him.

"Emmett, call Carlisle and tell him to meet us in the parking lot." Edward ordered."Jasper needs to feed before he ends up hurting his mate."

Pulling out his phone from his pocket, Emmett fumbled with it before dropping it on the ground. "What did you just say?" he asked, eyes wide. "Did you say Jasper's mate?"

"I'm not leaving," Jasper growled. "I'm not leaving my mate. I can't leave him."

"Dude, this is big," Emmett grinned, thumping his brother hard on his back. "You got a mate. I'm a little shocked that it's a male, but it's all good. Rose isn't going to be happy that he's human though. You know how she feels about us associating with them. So, I take it the new kid with the funny scent is your mate?"

Jasper took a deep calming breath. Now that Harry's scent wasn't as strong he was starting to think clearly again. Sagging, he leaned back against a locker and closed his eyes. "What the hell am I going to do? The kid is terrified of me and I haven't even said two words to him yet. It's not just me, he scared of everything. I sensed no happiness within him at all."

"Then you will have to give him a reason to be happy," Edward said gently. "Not only is he scared, but he lives with the wolves. Take it slow and get to know him first as a friend. Carlisle said that he has been hurt bad, you're an empath, Jasper, you can help heal him."

Emmett was nodding his head knowingly. "You weren't around after Rosie had Carlisle turn me. She knew that I was her mate, but she was scared of me and didn't trust me. Time and patience, buddy, time and patience. Do you still need me to call Carlisle?"

"No," Jasper answered with a hint of uncertainty. He wasn't too sure that he could do this, everything in him was screaming at him to claim his mate. He was sure though that he couldn't leave him, not at the mercy of Newton and his swarm of vultures. His number one priority was to keep his mate safe and Harry was very vulnerable and scared.

Edward was leery about letting Jasper stay when his control was so weak, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to force him home without causing a major scene. "We need to get to the lunchroom before the girls start to worry. Just try not to breath, that will help with his scent. Also, no losing it because he's sitting with Mike."

"I can't believe that Alice didn't see this happening." Emmett said thoughtfully.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Alice hasn't been able to see anything as far as Harry is concerned. I don't know if it's him or the wolves, but she can't see him."

"And you can't hear his thoughts. He's truly amazing," Jasper grinned, anxious to get to the lunchroom so he could see his mate again. He had been so shocked that he never really had a chance to take in his appearance...despite his staring at him during the entire class.

***HP

"Tell us about yourself," Jessica Stanly ordered, leaning in closer to the new boy. He was cute. He wasn't built big with loads of muscles, but he was still really cute. He was also new and that made him mysterious.

Harry was picking at the chicken sandwich that Billy had made him while doing his best to ignore the people around him. He smiled slightly thinking back to that morning when Billy had handed him a medium size brown bag loaded with food. Lunch at Hogwarts had always been provided, but when he had been living with his relatives, his aunt had never packed him a lunch or given him money to buy some. He could have cried when Billy handed him his very first, home packed school lunch.

It was plain to see that Billy was use to packing a rather large lunch for Jacob since there were three chicken sandwiches inside the brown bag along with two packs of some kind of prepackaged cupcakes, a bag of chips and a little baggie of grapes. There was even three dollars in the bag for him to buy a beverage. He was in shock that Billy cared for him as much as his own son. He felt guilty wasting the food though, but there was no way he could eat, not with the way his stomach was flipping around nervously.

"Dude, you going to answer her?"

Shaking his head to clear it, Harry looked up at Mike. He had no clue what was going on, but everyone at the table was staring at him. 

"Jessica asked you a question," Mike prompted with a frown. "Weren't you paying attention?"

Harry looked to the girl in question and frowned. He hadn't been paying attention so he hadn't the foggiest idea what she had asked him. Not that he would answer her even if he had known. He still had no desire to talk...especially to these strangers. The girl was a ditz who reminded him an awful lot of Lavender Brown.

"Guys, I don't think he talks," Angela said softly, giving the boy in the wheelchair and apologetic look. 

Mike snapped his head back around to the new boy. "Is that why you refused to answer Mr. Sussex? Were you born that way? Do you know sign language? Did you lose your voice in an accident? Are you just stu...."

"Oh my god, he's looking at me!" Bella Swan squealed, interrupting Mike.

All heads at the table turned to look at the Cullens table. "I don't know, Bella," Jessica smirked. "It looks to me like he's looking at Harry, not you."

Bella, who was sitting next to Harry, turned and frowned at the new boy. "Do you know Jasper Hale?"

Harry refused to turn and look at Jasper even though he desperately wanted to. Popping a grape in his mouth, he shook his head no without looking at the girl that obviously had a crush on his vampire. He wondered if she knew that he was a blood sucking vampire?

Bella looked smugly at Jessica. "See, he's looking at me. I told you that he liked me."

"I think you're delusional," Jessica snorted. "Jasper does not like you. He doesn't like anyone here.

Harry couldn't help himself, peeking over his shoulder, he blushed a bright red and quickly turned back around when he saw that Jasper was indeed staring at him. Hell, all of the vampires were staring at him. 

Bella frowned at the new boy. What was it about him that had her Jasper so interested? "What's with you? Where did you come from? Where do you live? What happened to your leg?"

Feeling another headache coming on, Harry ignored the irritating girl and continued to eat his grapes. He didn't touch the rest of his lunch due to his nerves making him feel sick, but the grapes were pretty good. He didn't care if she was talking to him and demanding answers, he didn't care about any of them. 

"Leave him alone, Bella," Angela snapped. "His history is none of your business."

Bella glared at her friend. "Of course it's my business," she snapped. "My father, Charlie, is the Chief of Police and he hasn't mentioned any new people in the area."

Harry packed up his lunch and silently wheeled out of the room, ignoring Mike and a few of the others as they tried calling him back. He didn't want to be involved in this drama. He didn't even want to be here. These people were so petty and stupid...especially that Bella chick. It was obvious she had a crush on Jasper, and the thought of the vampire being with her hurt. It was weird feeling something so deep, he hadn't felt anything like this since Dumbledore sealed his magic. 

***HP

Jasper jumped to his feet to follow his mate, but Emmett quickly grabbed his arm. "Dude, leave him."

"He's hurting," Jasper growled, trying to wrench his arm from Emmett's grip. Why the hell did his brother have to be so strong?

"I can't believe that your mate is a human boy," Rosalie hissed, her arms crossed and her toe tapping in irritation.

"Rosie, no!" Emmett warned, glaring at his mate. He was normally a big cuddly, teddy bear when it came to his mate, but this was a serious situation. If Jasper lost control he could easily wipe out half the school and force his mate to mate with him, biting and turning him in the process. That would start an all out war with the shifters and bring the Volturi down on their heads. Not only would they be breaking the treaty, but Harry was now considered part of the tribe. The last thing they needed was her antagonizing Jasper.

Still staring at the doors that lead to his mate, Jasper reluctantly retook his seat. "I want to kill Bella for how she talked to Harry. She's such a bitch."

"Alice, maybe you should talk to her," Edward suggested, still keeping a close eye on Jasper. He was a ticking time bomb, the slightest bump and he would go off. There would be no stopping Jasper if he attacked Bella because he saw her as a threat to his unclaimed mate.

"I can try," Alice sighed. "Not that my talks have helped in the past."

"How about a restraining order?" Emmett snorted.

Edward knew that his brother was joking, but a restraining order may actually not be a bad idea. It was a matter of life or death for the stupid little girl.

Wheeling himself outside and into the light drizzle, Harry was very tempted to just keep going. This place was awful. He missed his friends back home and he missed Hogwarts. Hell, he even missed snarky Professor Snape. He just didn't fit in here. If he could, he would shift into Mischief and take off into the woods and never look back.

"Day not going so good?" Alice asked softly from behind.

Blinking away his tears, Harry shook her head no then turned to face the female vampire. Not going well was an understatement. He was in horrible pain, felt nauseous, was completely out of his element here...he felt like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. 

"Go home," Alice said kindly. "You're injured and obviously in a great deal of pain. Go to the office and have them call Billy."

Biting at his lip in temptation, Harry shook his head no. He didn't want to bother Billy with his blubbering. There was only a few hours left of school, he could toughen it out. He only had Biology, French and gym left and he wouldn't be able to participate in gym anyway.

Alice smiled down at the poor boy who looked like he was on the verge of tears. He was so adorable, perfect for her brother. Jasper had been lonely for so long, now he had the most perfect and cutest mate. It wasn't going to be easy for Jasper, getting close to Harry. Not only did he have a lot of personal issues, but he also lived with the wolves. This could end in bloodshed, because there was no way that the wolves would let Jasper near Harry, and there was no way in hell that Jasper would give up his mate. "Come on, the bell is going to ring any minute. I'll walk you to your Biology class." She didn't tell him, but Jasper was also in that class. 

***HP

Edward stopped Jasper before he could enter his next class. "Don't sit and stare at him like you did in History?"

"I didn't stare at him the entire time," Jasper said moodily, refusing to meet his brother's eyes. "Fine!" he admitted shamefully when Edward just stared at him knowingly. "So I stared at him the entire time, I wasn't exactly prepared to find my mate today. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of him, he's so beautiful."

Edward was happy for his brother, he had so much love to give and he had yearned for a mate for centuries. Unfortunately this was not going to be an easy courting. "Just, try to act normal. I know that you are in awe of him and your vampire is roaring in your head to claim him, but Harry is in a fragile place. The staring, Jaz, that's going to freak him out. He's going to think that you're a crazed axe murderer or something."

"Got it," Jasper said nervously, turning his back on his brother and peeking in the room. His dead heart started thumping in his chest when he saw that Harry was sitting at his station.

"You can do it," Edward reassured when he picked up on his brother's fear of not being able to control himself. "You know, Jasper, I think you have the greatest control out of all of us. For some reason it comes easier for us, you have to fight your instincts every second. I don't think I could live like that. You are strong enough to do this, to get to know your mate without forcing him or hurting him. Just monitor his feelings closely, that will help you help him."

Nodding his head, Jasper took a deep and unneeded breath then entered the Biology classroom. He could do this...he had to do this. Being patient and kind was the only way he was going to get his mate to fall for him. There was so much pain, loneliness and fear rolling off of his small mate that it made him want to cry. He was going to do everything within his power to change that...to feel happiness and love pour off of his mate.

Harry looked up from where he was picking at his bandage waiting for class to start when he felt someone sit next to him. Not expecting to find his vampire sitting close enough that their shoulders were almost touching, he jumped, causing his hand to hit his Biology book that had been teetering on the edge of the table and fall on his injured leg, not even a half an inch above his wound. The pain was so intense that it blinded him for a few minutes to everything else around him. It felt like a red hot poker was being shoved into his mangled leg.

He had only been setting next to his mate for thirty seconds and he was already a failure. Gently placing his hand on his back, Jasper started rubbing it soothingly, using his gift in an attempt to calm him. He hadn't meant to scare him like that, all he had done was take his seat. When he saw the book falling, his first instinct had been to use his vampire speed to catch it, but there were too many students watching and he couldn't risk exposing what him and his family were. Had he known that the book would have hit his injured leg though, he would have fucked the consequences and saved his mate the pain. Harry would always come first...always.

"Deep breaths, Harry," Jasper coached softly, still rubbing his mate's back. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Taking in deep breaths, Harry was shocked to find that the pain in his leg was slowly fading. Now, though, he was faced with a new problem. Jasper was touching him. Hundreds of times he had dreamt of Jasper touching him as a human, and now here he was doing just that. His hand felt colder on his human skin than it had on Mischief, but his touch also felt amazing and made his locked magic crackle throughout his body.

Jasper grinned a little smugly when he felt pleasure coming from his little mate. Even through his pain he found his touch pleasurable. Maybe getting his mate to fall for him wouldn't be so hard after all. "Are you ok? Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" He asked, still rubbing the boney back. He didn't like that, Harry was far too skinny. Weren't those damn wolves feeding him? Thinking back to lunch, he remembered seeing Harry with a bag full of food, but all he had eaten was less than a handful of grapes. That scared him.

Harry had a hard time processing Jasper's words, and not because of the pain in his leg. Jasper touching him bought a sense of peace and rightness that he hadn't felt in a long time, possibly ever. If he knew what home felt like, he would say that being with Jasper felt like home.

"Is everything alright?"

Jasper had sensed and heard the teacher approach, but he had been to focused on his mate to care. "A book fell on his injured leg, sir," he answered, still giving Harry all his attention. He didn't need to look at the teacher to answer him. He never wanted to take his eyes off of his mate.

"Mr. Cullen, please escort him to the nurse."

Jasper smelled it before he saw it, a small red mark darkening his mate's white bandage. It only took a half a second for it to register that he had no desire to drink his mate's blood. Harry smelled like mate, not food. Nodding his head, he jumped to his feet, grabbed Harry's bag and wheeled him out of the room while texting Carlisle. His mate needed a real doctor, not the wanna be school nurse that Forks High had hired. She wasn't even a real nurse. He wanted nothing but the best for his mate.

Harry was mortified that he had caused a scene, but he was also relieved to be leaving the classroom full of gawking teens. He did miss Jasper's hand on his back, it strangely felt colder without it.

"My dad is on the way," Jasper informed, very slowly making his way towards the office. "He's worried that you may have popped a stitch or something."

Looking down, Harry groaned when he saw the blood on his bandage. Couldn't he catch a fucking break? Not only was he having the worst day ever, he was now alone with the one person he didn't want to be alone with and he had reinjured his leg. What was it with him and bad luck?

"Again, I'm sorry," Jasper repeated. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Swallowing the bile in his throat that had worked its way up at seeing the blood, Harry gave a small shake of his head. It wasn't Jasper's fault that he was an idiot. He should have been paying better attention to his surroundings. He could just here Moody grumbling loudly about 'constant vigilance.'

Jasper had walked so slow that he got to the nurses office the same time as Carlisle. "Jasper," Carlisle called, searching his son's face for any sign that he was having control issues. Edward had texted him and informed him of the latest development. He was thrilled for his son, but he was also worried about Harry. If Jasper snapped and bit him, he honestly didn't think the boy would survive the change. Not with how depressed he was. Harry needed to heal emotionally before he could become a vampire.

"A book fell on his leg," Jasper said tightly, still feeling like a failure for allowing his mate to get hurt.

"You're out of the hospital for one day," Carlisle teased, kneeling down in front of his son's new mate. "I must say, you have an amazing knack for getting hurt."

Harry tried not to whimper when Carlisle started removing his bandages, but it fell like the vampire was peeling his skin off. Feeling something cold grab his hand, he blushed brightly when he saw that it was Jasper's hand. Jasper, his crush, was holding his hand.

"If it hurts, squeeze as hard as you can," Jasper volunteered. "I promise that it won't hurt me."

"Well, you popped the top four stitches," Carlisle announced. "I'm going to give you something for the pain, but then I'll have to take you to the hospital to restitch it. I'll have the school nurse call Billy and infirm him of what happened."

Groaning, Harry closed his eyes and let his head fall back. If he kept this up, Billy and Jacob were going to think that he was too much work and send him to an orphanage. Billy and the wolves hated the vampires, and because of him, they now had to interact with them. Why did he always have to mess up everything up?

After asking the nurse for a glass of water, Carlisle dug through his medical bag and pulled out a pill bottle. "These may make you sleepy. If they do, don't fight it."

Missing potions more and more everyday, Harry accepted the pills and easily swallowed them. If he would have had this injury in the Wizarding World, Madam Pomfrey would have had him patched up and on his way in an hour. Potions and magic were amazing.

Carlisle carefully rewrapped Harry's leg, surprised to see that the sight of blood wasn't affecting his son. "Jasper, will you be alright with Harry while I go and infirm the principle that I'm taking the two of you out school and have him contact Billy Black?"

Jasper was relieved that Carlisle was allowing him to go to the hospital with his mate. Normally he avoided the place like the plague, but he didn't think he could handle being separated from his mate right now...not while he was injured.

Harry didn't understand why Dr. Cullen was taking Jasper out of school too. It's not that he didn't want Jasper with him, that was actually the problem, he didn't want Jasper to ever leave him. He could never be with Jasper though, not that the vampire would want him anyway, and that really hurt. He would be better off keeping his distance, it would hurt less in the end.

Jasper didn't like the range of emotions that he was getting from his mate. He was use to dealing with moody, angst ridden teenagers, but Harry was different. There was so much pain, self loathing and loneliness, it was no wonder that he closed himself off and refused to talk.

"Have the pain meds kicked in yet?" Jasper asked hopefully. His vampire wanted to bite Harry right here and now and end it. After three days of suffering, his mate would never have to feel pain again.

Harry subtly shook his head no. A pain potion would have taken the pain away instantly, muggle pills took a half hour or so, and even then it never took the pain away completely. 

"Alright," Carlisle said, walking briskly back into the room. "Harry, I personally called Billy and explained to him what happened. He is currently helping Chief Swan with something so he will be sending Sam to the hospital to pick you up." Looking to his son, he didn't miss how he tensed. Billy may hate them, but he was a reasonable man who wasn't ruled by the beast inside of him. The shifters could be very unpredictable and volatile, Sam wasn't going to like Jasper being there and Jasper wasn't going to like Harry leaving the hospital with the wolf. This was a no win situation and poor, clueless Harry was stuck in the middle of it. Hopefully the boy didn't get hurt...again.

***HP

Eyes feeling heavy, Harry slowly opened them, never remembering closing them in the first place. Head flopping to the left, he smiled crookedly when Sam's worried face came into focus. He had though that Sam didn't like him since he normally kept his distance, but after injuring his leg, Sam had visited him everyday in the hospital. It made him feel special that Sam cared about him, he knew now from recalling how the guys in the tribe respected Sam, that he was the pack Alpha. 

"So the sleeping pup has decided to wake," Sam said gruffly, ruffling the teen's hair. He had rushed over the second that Billy had called and informed him of what had happened to Harry at school. He loved the kid, but damn was he a menace. He worried about him more than all the pups in the pack put together. 

Groaning as he recalled what happened, Harry looked down at his leg and saw that fresh bandages had been applied. He didn't remember arriving at the hospital. The last thing he remembered was getting in Dr. Cullen's sleek black car with Jasper.

"You fell asleep," Sam explained when he saw how confused Harry looked. "The va...very nice Cullen," he corrected with a growl, "carried you in and you slept through Dr. Cullen stitching your leg...again." He had almost slipped and said vampire. He couldn't help it, the thought of Harry asleep and defenseless in that Jasper leeches arms made his blood boil. What the hell was with their obsession with Harry? Why was Dr. Cullen the only doctor that treated the boy? Granted Harry's scent was a bit different, but that was no reason for those blood suckers to be swarming his pack member...his most vulnerable pack member. Something strange was going on and he didn't like it.

Harry looked around the room, frowning slightly when he didn't see Jasper. What the hell was wrong with him? Of course Jasper wouldn't stick around, he didn't even know him. He was being fucking stupid.

"Dr. Cullen said that you can leave as soon as you're ready, I just didn't have the heart to wake you. He had to leave to take his son home." Smirking, Sam got up to get Harry's wheelchair. He was going to leave out the part where him and the empath almost killed each other in the waiting room. When he scented not just Harry on the younger vampire, but also his blood, he had lost it for a split second. He now owed Forks General Hospital two chairs and a desk, but picking up that blond leach and tossing across the room had been worth it. He was still feeling confused and unsettled about the incident though two hours later. Why hadn't the vampire fought him? Why had he just stood there and taken it? He knew that Jasper Cullen had the least control out of all the vampires, and yet he hadn't fought back. He got up, brushed himself off, waited patiently while his coven leader stitched up Harry, then Carlisle took him home. Not once had he said anything negative to him or acted threatening in anyway. It made his wolf very anxious.

Harry tensed when Sam picked him up, but then he smiled when the large man started fussing over him him. He even snatched the blanket of the hospital bed and carefully tucked it around his legs.

"What?" Sam smirked. "It's a hospital, they have hundreds of spare blanket. Besides, they overcharge out the ass for their care anyway. The least they can do is send you home with a blanket. It's dark out and cold and you're only wearing shorts."

Harry still wasn't use to people caring about him so much. Grabbing Sam's hand when he went to straighten up, he mouthed a quiet "thank you," to the Alpha and gave him a true smile.

Sam's heart stopped beating for a half a minute as he stood frozen half bent over the boy. He may not have voiced the words, but as far as he was concerned, Harry had spoken to him. "No need to thank me, kiddo, you're family." He said with a lump in his throat.

Harry waited until Sam stepped behind him to push his wheelchair before allowing a few tears to escape. His day from hell at Forks High and the pain of busting a few stitches had been worth it to hear Sam say that. To hear someone call him family.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Yes, I managed to meet the Friday deadline...Shew! Not much action in this chapter, but every chapter can't be action and angst filled.

Hope you enjoy and please review!

***HP

 

Knocking on Harry's door first, Jacob waited for the count of twenty before entering the room. He knew that Harry wouldn't answer, so they had worked it out that Harry would throw something at the door if he didn't want him to enter. Since nothing hit the door, he opened it slowly and peeked inside. "Hey, you busy, little cuz?"

Shaking his head no, Harry put down his pen. He may miss a lot of things from the magical world, but quills, ink pots and parchment were not one of them. Doing his homework was much easier and less messy using muggle pens and paper. Since he didn't have to wait for the ink to dry, he could also finish his homework a hell of a lot faster.

Peeking at what Harry was working on, Jacob cringed when he saw what it was. "I'd offer to help, but I only passed Algebra with a D myself. If you need help though, Sam's fiancé Emily is a freaking math whiz."

Harry hated to admit it, but he was struggling a bit with Algebra. It wasn't his fault, he hadn't opened a math book since he was ten. He hadn't met Emily yet, she tended to keep to herself, but he may have to see if she would be willing tutor him until he got caught up. Anyone was better than Edward Cullen.

Flopping down on Harry's bed, Jacob picked up his History book and started leafing through it. "Boy am I glad that I'm a senior this year. Cars I know, Algebra and History, not so much. Heard you had an eventful first day at lovely Forks High."

Groaning, Harry nodded his head yes. Unfortunately he had another fun filled day to look forward to tomorrow. He was dreading going back.

"Heard you met the Cullen kids?" Jacob asked stiffly. 

Noticing how Jacob's eyes got a slight glow to them, Harry slowly nodded his head. How did he ever miss the wolf in him before? Remus' eyes would change too when he got angry. Actually, the last time he saw Remus the werewolves's eyes had a dangerous glow to them. It hurt that the man he saw as another godfather hated him so much. It was his fault though, he deserved the man's hate and anger.

Sighing loudly, Jacob hefted himself up. "Dad and Sam want to talk you about something."

Heart rate picking up, Harry looked to Jacob fearfully. Where they going to ask him leave? Were they tired of him always getting hurt? Sam had called him family just an hour and a half ago, what happened that quick to make him change his mind? 

Jacob felt horrible when he saw the fear in his cousin's eyes. "Stop thinking like that," he chuckled, knowing what Harry was thinking without him needing to voice it. "Dad and Sam aren't kicking you out. They just need to talk to you about something."

Heart still pounding, Harry wheeled himself out of his room, freezing when he spotted both Billy and Sam sitting at the table looking serious.

"How is your leg, Harry?" Billy asked in concern. This was his first time seeing him since dropping him off at school that morning. He felt bad not being able to pick him up from the hospital, but at least Sam had been there to do it. The alpha had a very big soft spot for the boy. He had only just returned home a half hour ago and he had been surprised to find Sam still at his house waiting for him.

Looking down at his leg, Harry shrugged his shoulders. It hurt, of course, but there was nothing Billy could do to make it better. He had the pain pills Dr. Cullen prescribed, but he couldn't take another one until bedtime.

Billy desperately wished that Harry would start talking. It was very hard to translate shoulder shrugs. "Harry, we need to talk to you about something. I should have talked to you about this earlier, but I didn't think it would have been a problem. Now you know that I don't ask too much of you or have too many rules, right."

Biting his bottom lip, Harry nodded his head. 

"Harry, I'm all for you making new friends, actually I strongly encourage it," Billy continued. "but I'm going to have to ask that you stay away from the Cullens."

Harry felt both relieved and saddened. He was relieved because he had feared that Billy was going to ask him to leave, but was also saddened because that meant that he wouldn't be able to see Jasper again. He knew that this would happen though, the wolves wouldn't want him anywhere near the vampires. As much as he wanted to be with Jasper, he would respect Sam and Billy's wishes. He was really starting to love everyone here and he didn't want to risk losing them. It was a good thing that Jasper didn't want anything to do with him anyway.

That sneaky little voice in the back of his head though, the one that convinced him to go after the Philosopher's Stone and to look for the Chamber of Secrets, it was whispering madly that Billy only asked for him to stay away from the Cullens, not Mischief. Also, hadn't Bella referred to him as Jasper Hale, not Cullen? So technically he could still see Jasper since he wasn't a Cullen. He knew that he wasn't being fair to Billy, but he just couldn't give Jasper up completely. He needed Jasper.

"Harry, the Cullens are...dangerous," Sam added gruffly. "We care for you a great deal and we don't want to see you get hurt." He had discussed with Billy letting Harry in on their secret and telling him what the Cullens were, but Billy didn't think that Harry was mentally stable enough to handle that. The news that shape shifters and vampires existed had even been hard for him to swallow, there was no way Harry in his fragile state could handle it.

"A little late for that," Jacob snorted, earning himself a scowl from his alpha. "What?" he cried, grinning. "Harry has been in the hospital more times since he has been here than I have been in my entire life."

Knowing that Jacob was trying to lighten the mood, Harry smiled back at him. It was true, he had been in the hospital a lot. Of course, each time Paul had helped put him there.

Billy was worried about his charge. The vampires were showing way too much interest in Harry to be normal. He knew a lot about each of the Cullens and he knew that Jasper never went to the hospital. Not only was he the one that struggled the most with his bloodlust, but he was also an empath. He could imagine that being an empath in a hospital was pure hell. So why then did he accompany Harry there?

***HP

"You handled the situation with Sam today amazingly," Carlisle said proudly to his son.

"I wanted to rip his head off," Jasper confessed with no shame. It had taken everything in him, plus more, to keep from fighting Sam earlier at the hospital. What helped the most, what kept him from killing the wolf, he could feel how much the alpha wolf cared for his mate. Sam honestly loved Harry. He had assumed that the shifters didn't like his mate and that was why he was so sad, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. It wasn't that he wanted the shifters to be mean to Harry, of course he didn't, but it would be harder to win against them if Harry felt the same way about them. 

"This situation with Harry," Carlisle said gravely, "isn't going to be easy and I'm afraid that Harry is going to end up getting hurt in the end."

"I would never hurt my mate," Jasper growled, feeling slightly offended that his father would think that. He had managed to restrain himself all day around Harry, he even let Sam rough him up for Harry. He could never hurt his mate.

Running his fingers through his blond hair, Carlisle got up from the table and walked to his son. "Jasper, you have shown incredible control today, I trust that you wouldn't hurt your mate or force him to bond with you. That's not what I'm worried about. Jasper, Harry is in a very bad place mentally right now. As bad as he is now, he was a lot worse when he first came to Billy. It has taken time, but Harry has come to care a great deal for everyone on the Reservation, especially Billy and Jacob. Harry, your mate, Jasper, is going to have to choose between your or them. He is going to have to chose between his mate, or the first people to ever give him a loving home. How is he not going to end up getting hurt?"

"I... What do I do, Carlisle? I don't want him to have to choose, but the wolves will kill me before they let me near him. I felt it in Sam, he thinks of my mate as his pup, he's fiercely protective of him."

Carlisle felt horrible for his son, this was a bad situation. Finding your mate in a human was bad enough, but it was a hundred times worse finding out that your human mate was living with a pack of overprotective wolf shifters who would love nothing more that to separate your head from your body. His son could only take so much. Eventually he would snap, abduct his mate and turn him. It was a miracle that he hadn't done so already.

"I wish I could tell you what you want to hear, son," Carlisle sighed heavily. "I don't have any magical words of wisdom for you. For now, be patient and try to get to know your mate. You're an empath, help him heal."

Feeling like he was drowning in a sea of his own despair, Jasper jerkily nodded his head then stood up. "I'm going to go and look for Mischief," he said softly, feeling a bit guilty that he had given his stallion much of a thought since meeting his mate.

"Jasper, maybe you should stay here," Carlisle frowned.

"I can't," Jasper said with a sad shake of his head. "Don't worry, I won't go near the border. I just need to think and look for my horse."

Edward waited until after Jasper left before entering his father's office. "Do you want me to keep an eye on him?"

Carlisle wanted to say yes, but he didn't want Jasper to think that he didn't trust him. "No, he'll be alright for now."

"For now," Edward repeated the words, understanding what his father wasn't saying. It was only a matter of time before Jasper's control snapped.

"I'm afraid that this is going to end very badly for all, but especially for poor Harry. The boy isn't handling his past traumas as it is, finding out that he is the mate to a vampire will push him right over the edge."

Edward nodded his head in agreement. "I don't like that I can't read him and that he smells strange."

"You can't read Bella either," Carlisle pointed out.

"Yeah, and look what a psychotic bitch she is," Edward snorted.

"True," Carlisle chuckled. "Have you been able to dig up any information on this mysterious stallion?" Edward had been asking around town, even scouring the Internet looking for lost or stolen horses within two hundred miles of Forks.

"Nothing," Edward growled in frustration. "Honestly, Carlisle, if I hadn't seen the horse for myself, I wouldn't believe that it even existed. It just showed up out of the blue."

Carlisle had been keeping his thoughts to himself on this subject, but he needed to run his suspicions past someone else. "Don't you find it odd that the stallion showed up around the same time that Harry did, and that he also got injured the same day that the stallion did?"

Edward's eyes widened at hearing that. "You think Harry is the horse?"

"I know it sounds completely out there, but it would explain Jasper's obsession with the beast. Edward, when I treated that horse when he was sick, he had no fear of Jasper or I whatsoever. He was actually snuggling into Jasper. It wasn't normal."

Edward flipped open his father's laptop. "I'll start looking for any mention of horse shape shifters. If they exist, there is sure to be stories, legends about them."

"Don't forget that he is from England," Carlisle pointed out, peering over his son's shoulder. "This could also explain his strange scent, after all, the wolves smell horrible to us."

Edward's fingers were flying across the computer keys so fast that it would have been a blur to the human eye. "Harry doesn't smell bad though, so maybe whatever he is isn't considered a natural enemy of ours."

"He also doesn't smell of food either."

"But I can read the wolves," Edward frowned thoughtfully, looking back at his father, "but Harry also isn't like Bella. With Bella there is absolutely nothing there. Harry I can hear a feint whispering, but I can't make out any words. It's as if I'm at the end of a very long tunnel."

"The boy is a little mystery," Carlisle smiled.

"So you don't think that he is a threat to our family?" Edward asked worriedly.

"No, I don't," Carlisle answered without hesitating. "And I have suspected since he first laid eyes on me that he knew what I was. His reaction when he first saw me was extreme to say the least."

"If Harry knows of the existence of vampires, then maybe he'll be able to handle being a mate to one."

"Even if he does know of our existence and can handle being Jasper's mate, there's still the wolves." Carlisle sighed, taking a seat from across his son. It always came back to the damn wolves. "They will do everything within their power to keep Jasper away from Harry, including killing Jasper."

"Do we start packing to leave?" Edward asked with a grimace. He really didn't want to have to relocate already, they still had at least another eight to ten years here in Forks. The cold may not bother him, but he really didn't want to go back to Alaska. One could only take so much of the snow.

Carlisle started tapping his fingers on the table, a completely human thing to do. "I don't think running will solve anything if Jasper kidnaps Harry. The wolves care too much for that boy, they will track us down."

"There won't be much they can do once Jasper turns him. The wolves will then see Harry as their enemy and want to kill him every bit as much as they want to kill us."

"And is that fair to that poor boy? He finally finds a family and we are going to tear him from their arms then turn him into a monster. How do you think Harry will handle being hated and reject by even more family? Family that he actually loves? Like I said, this is going to end very badly."

***HP

Billy placed a stack of pancakes in front of his charge, knowing that he would be lucky if he ate just one. He saw his lunch from yesterday, the boy had only touched the grapes. If he kept this up he was going to waste away to nothing. "Sam has to run into town this morning and he has offered to drop you off at school. Is that alright with you?"

Grinning, Harry eagerly nodded his head. He liked spending time with Sam, he made him feel safe. Maybe it was because in a way he reminded him of Remus. Remus may now hate him, but he still loved the man. 

"Great," Billy said, grinning as he watched Harry stuff a forkful of pancakes in his mouth. It was crazy, one kid in his house ate too much, and the other not even enough to keep a baby bird alive. "Sam should be here in ten minutes. Here's your lunch."

Head snapping up, Harry's grin got even bigger when he saw the stuffed bag in Billy's hand. He still couldn't get over the fact that Billy cared enough to pack him a lunch. He use to be so jealousy when Aunt Petunia would hand Dudley his lunch box full of goodies and all he got was a dirty look from the woman. He didn't think he would ever get use to Billy's kindness.

Door slamming behind him, Sam came walking in looking larger than life. "You ready to go, pup?"

Stuffing the last of his breakfast in his mouth, Harry took the bag from Billy with a thank you nod of his head then wheeled himself towards the alpha, feeling warm and fuzzy that the man had called him pup. He was dreading going back to Forks High, but pouting and whining wasn't going to get him out of it. Hopefully today would be better...at least he would get to see Jasper.

"Bastards," Billy mumbled after Sam and Harry drove off. It killed him that something as simple as a crummy bagged lunch would make the boy smile like that. He looked at him as if was handing him over the keys to his very own car or something. It was just a couple sandwiches and some snacks, nothing to look that happy over. How could anyone deny a child something as important as food? It ate at his gut something horrible, thinking of all the times little Harry had to sit and watch people eat while his stomach cramped horribly in hunger.

***HP

Sam pulled up in front of Forks High, his eyes landing on the Cullen kids who were in the parking lot standing around their cars. They were trying to make it look like thy weren't, but he could see that they all were staring at Harry. The wolf was snarling in the back of his head wanting to tear them all to pieces. He was regretting it now, but it had been his idea, sending Harry to Forks High instead of the school on the Reservation, but he had been afraid that Harry would feel uncomfortable being the only non Native American in the school. He honestly hadn't expected the leeches to be a problem for Harry, they normally kept to themselves.

Seeing that the pup was fidgeting nervously in his seat, Sam turned off the engine then turned to the boy. "Do you have any classes with the Cullens?"

Looking into Sam's hard, dark eyes. Harry nodded his head. As far as he knew, since he missed a couple classes yesterday, he had a Cullen in every class.

"Please, Harry, I need you to stay away from them," Sam stressed, his hands gripping the steering wheel harshly. "They may not look it, but they're dangerous. Can you do that for me?"

Harry reluctantly nodded his head feeling like there was a large rock in his stomach. What was he going to do if one of them tried talking to him? He didn't like it, but he would follow Sam's order. In a way it warmed his heart, it showed that Sam actually cared about him.

Ruffling Harry's hair, Sam got out of his truck and walked around the back to get the boy's wheelchair. If he sent at death glare at the Cullens and mentally showed the mind reader what would happen if they messed with his pup, he couldn't be blamed. He was just looking out for the baby in his pack. 

***HP

"Can you read Sam from here?" Jasper asked anxiously. He arrived at school an hour early because he couldn't wait to see his mate. He had even ran ahead alone before the rest of his siblings.

"He's ordering Harry to stay away from us," Edward growled. How dare the damn dog say that they were dangerous? He was the one who lost control of his temper and mangled his fiancé's face. "He's even thinking about having Billy pull him from Forks High to go to school on the Reservation.

Emmett stepped closer to Jasper when he started growling. This wasn't helping his control any. "Easy, bro, this isn't helping any. Let's just all walk into school like we don't even see them." When Jasper didn't budge, Emmett forcefully turned him. "For the love of God, will you stop staring at your mate!"

Giggling, Alice linked her arm in her brother's and started walking towards the school. "Don't worry, Jaz, we'll figure something out. Harry seems like a really nice kid, just be extra nice to him."

It was hard, but Jasper fought the urge to turn and look at his mate. This was killing him. He didn't know how much longer he could fight his instincts. He wanted his mate and he wanted him now. Maybe he could have handled this situation better had the wolves not been involved, but they were pushing him over the edge.

***HP

As Harry wheeled himself into his Algebra class, he was stopped by his teacher. Grimacing, he looked past the man and saw Edward Cullen standing behind him. He had a very bad feeling that this was about the tutoring.

"Harry, I have spoken to Edward Cullen and he has agreed to help you get caught up. The boy is a math genius, I don't even know why he took this class. Now, I want you to follow him to the library where you won't be disturbed by what I'm teaching today."

Edward felt a little bad when the boy's heart rate spiked. Obviously he was worried about going against Sam's orders. 

Harry wanted to protest, but it's not like the teacher would respect his wishes anyway. Nodding his head, he wheeled back out of the room and waited for the vampire to lead the way. This wasn't good, Sam was sure to smell the Cullens all over him now.

 

After they got settled at a table in the back corner of the library, Edward looked up at the boy, hating that he could scent his fear. It was different though, he didn't think Harry was scared of him. If he had to guess, he would say that he was scared of Sam finding out that he was going against an order. "I won't bite, Harry, I promise," Edward smirked.

Eyes wide, Harry looked to the vampire. Why would he say that? Quickly digging out his Algebra book, he flipped it open to last night's homework, praying that the time would fly. So far the day hadn't been that bad, of course this was only his third class. There was plenty of time for it to go downhill.

Without saying anything, Edward took Harry's homework and quickly looked it over, noticing that he had gotten more than half wrong. "Alright, let's start with these." Noticing how tense his brother's mate still was, he put the paper down and looked seriously at the boy. "Harry, you honestly don't have to be scared of me. I'm not a mean person, no one in my family is. I don't know if you heard rumors about us being dangerous, but we're not." He wasn't being completely honest, they were vampires so they were very dangerous, but he needed to calm Harry down or else they would never get any work done.

Harry was a bit scared of the vampires, he could admit that, they were vampires for crying out loud and he had no magic to protect himself. Still, that was what was scaring him the most. He was afraid that Sam would get mad at him if he returned from school reeking of vampires. Would Sam punish him for disobeying an order from not only himself, but also the Chief? Billy had asked him to stay away from the Cullens. He didn't think Billy or Sam would hurt him, but the past was very hard to let go of.

Knowing there was nothing more he could do to help ease his brother's mate, Edward jumped in and started explaining what he got wrong and showed him the proper way of doing it. Hopefully he would come around soon, it would make things easier on Jasper if Harry was comfortable with the entire family.

***HP

Even though he was dreading History because his teacher was a complete asshat, he also couldn't wait to get there to see Jasper. This time he wasn't going to stop to use the bathroom first, he didn't want to give the man an excuse to give him detention. Like with Snape, the man seemed to hate him right off the bat.

"How are you doing today, Harry?"

Being caught off guard...again, Harry looked up to see Jasper taking a seat right next to him. Blushing brightly, he looked down at his desk.

Jasper would feel bad over his mate's ignoring him if it wasn't for the feelings he was getting from him. It seemed his little mate already had a crush on him. The was good, it had his vampire purring in delight. "Is your leg paining you today?" Oh how he wished Harry would talk, he was desperate to hear his voice.

Looking to his leg, Harry gave a subtle shake of his head. It hurt, but nothing that he couldn't handle. He just wanted the damn thing healed so he could shift back to Mischief and spend time with Jasper. He wanted to run through the forest again with the vampire on his back...this time in the opposite direction of the Rez. It had been exhilarating running as one with his vampire.

"I'm glad to hear that," Jasper said softly, reaching out and gently touching Harry's shoulder. "I hated seeing you in pain yesterday."

Harry's magic gave a pleasurable jolt at Jasper's touch. What the hell was going on with his locked magic? Why did his magic only do that when Jasper touched him? Why the hell was vampire touching him in the first place?

"Would you like to eat lunch with me and my siblings?" Jasper quickly asked as the teacher walked into the room slamming the door behind him. His vampire snarled, remembering how the bastard had verbally attacked his mate yesterday.

Ducking his head down, Harry shook his head no. He felt bad seeing the crushed look on the vampire's face, but he couldn't willingly go against Sam and Billy. So far he didn't have any say in his interactions with the vampires today. Going to lunch with them would be different and he didn't want to risk it. He didn't want to lose everyone he cared about on the Reservation just for his selfish desire to be near Jasper. 

Frowning, Jasper looked down at his History book as the teacher started talking. How was he going to get his mate to trust and fall for him with Sam ordering him to stay away? Harry was safer with him than what he was with those damn dogs. As much as he wanted to spend every second of the school day with his mate, he would be patient. It was either that or run off with Harry now and claim him. That idea sounded absolutely wonderful to him.

Harry was having a hard time concentrating with Jasper sitting right next to him. He wasn't staring at him as bad as yesterday, but he could still feel his eyes on him every once in a while. How was he ever going to learn with Jasper distracting him?

Jasper watched as Harry packed his bags, his eyes glued to his thin and delicate looking hands. Overnight he tried to recall every detail of his mate, but he found that his memory had been lacking. Harry was absolutely breathtaking. He didn't think he had ever seen eyes the color green of Harry's. Despite them looking weary and dead, they were large and seemed to sparkle when the light caught them just right. If he had his way he would spend all day just staring into those enchanting eyes. He was going to miss them after he turned him. He had no doubt that his little mate would still be sexy as hell with red or gold eyes, but he would miss the unique emerald green that they currently were.

Once again Harry could feel Jasper's eyes on him. He just wanted to get away, to find a place to hide away from everyone during his lunch break. He needed a break, some time to himself so he could collect his thoughts before having to sit next to Jasper in Biology. He couldn't keep doing this. All he was doing was torturing himself. He wished Hermione was here right now, she had always been great with helping him understand his feelings. It wasn't just his feelings overwhelming him, but also his magic. His magic wanted to be with Jasper, but that didn't make any sense.

Harry breathed a huge sigh of release when he managed to slip out of the classroom without Jasper or that Mike Newton guy calling him. All morning Mike had been trying to talk to him but so far he had been good at dodging him. 

"Leave him for now," Edward said, placing a firm hand on Jasper's shoulder. "I know you want to be close to him, but I think he's scared that Sam and Billy will get mad at him for being near us. Remember, Jaz, your mate has been abused."

Jasper took a couple of deep and unneeded breathes, his hands clenched tightly at his sides. "Do you think the wolves are hurting him too?" he growled dangerously. The thought of anyone hurting his precious mate made him want to go on a killing spree.

"No," Edward said, hoping to reassure his brother before he snapped. He could see a feint hint of black in his eyes and that wasn't a good sign. "I was able to read some of Sam this morning and he genuinely cares for Harry. He thinks of Harry as his youngest and most vulnerable and accident prone pup. Sam wouldn't purposely hurt him."

"But the wolf could if he lost control."

"And so could the vampire," Edward pointed out. "Let Harry be for now, I think he needs some time alone. You'll get to drool all over him in Biology."

Jasper reluctantly followed Edward to the lunchroom wanting nothing more than to turn around and follow his mate. He hated this. Why couldn't his claiming of his mate go easy like the rest of his families? Carlisle's had possibly been the hardest. He had first found Esme when she was just a child. At the time he had felt that there was something special about her, but he hadn't known that she was his mate until years later when he found her again. Rosalie found Emmett dying from a bear attack and had Carlisle turn him, they have been together ever since. Then there was Alice, she saw Edward and the Cullens in a vision. Why did his have to be so complicated?

If Harry had been a vampire, they would already be happily mated by now. Vampires were highly sexual creatures and their instincts urged them to claim their mate as soon as possible. Edward and Alice had only lasted two hours before they gave in. They were so bad that the family left the house for a week to give the newly mated couple some privacy. That's what he wanted. He wanted to become one with Harry, to be true mates. 

"Be patient," Edward sighed, reading his brother's thoughts.

***HP

Harry looked at Jasper in confusion when he placed a small, clear plastic tub of grapes on the desk in front of him.

Leaning in, subtly inhaling his mate's intoxicating scent, Jasper gave a quick wink. "You weren't at lunch and I was worried. Yesterday I saw how you were enjoying grapes so I got you some? No offense, but you're too thin."

Blushing, Harry placed his hands on the grapes. During his lunch period he had sat outside doing nothing but staring off into the forest and thinking about his past and present. He wondered how Sirius was doing. Had he woken from his coma? Did he want nothing to do with him? Of course with those thoughts sitting heavy in his gut, he hadn't touched his lunch at all. He was hungry and the grapes looked delicious.

Jasper was relieved when his mate popped the top off the container then grabbed a handful of grapes. Providing for Harry made his vampire very happy.

As Harry chewed the grapes, it oddly reminded him of when Jasper had presented him with treats as Mischief. It my have only been a short time, but he missed those close moments with the vampire. He was anxious to shift again.

Jasper shifted in his chair to get more comfortable, watching as his submissive mate licked grape juice from his lips had him instantly hard. He wanted the boy so bad that it was physically painful for him. Why couldn't he just grab him and whisk him away to Esme Isle? Harry was his...his mate. "I also got you this."

Harry stared at the fancy, leather journal that Jasper was holding in his pale hand. Why would he give him a gift? It was a beautiful, dark brown leather journal that must have cost the vampire more than a few dollars. It didn't make any sense to him.

Smiling reassuringly at his petite mate, Jasper gently placed the journal on his lap. "I figured since we are Biology partners that a journal would help us communicate. Also, sometimes writing down your thoughts can help you feel better."

With a slightly trembling hand, Harry picked up the beautiful journal. He couldn't believe that Jasper would give him something so expensive. Why? The vampire didn't even know him. From what he understood from listening to everyone talk, the Cullens didn't interact with the other students. Why then was Jasper talking to him, feeding him and giving him gifts? Why did it feel like the vampire cared about him?

Jasper reluctantly took his eyes off of his mate and looked to the front of the class. He had done it. He managed to get his scared and lonely mate to feel a bit of happiness. It was weighed down heavily by confusion and self loathing, but he had still felt it. Baby steps, that's what it was going to take to win over his little one. If only winning over the wolves would be that easy. Feeling a light touch on his arm, he looked to his mate and saw that he was holding his journal out to him and it was open.

"Thank you, Jasper."

Grinning at his blushing mate, Jasper reached out and softly caressed his hand, this time not jerking his hand back when he felt the weird electrical shock. "I'll always be here for you, Harry. Always!"

Heart thumping wildly in his chest, Harry slowly pulled his hand back and dropped his chin to his chest, hiding his flushed face. What the hell was going on between him and Jasper? That touch and those words had felt intimate to him...like Jasper wanted to be with him. That couldn't be right, no one wanted to be with him. He was unlovable.

Wincing, Jasper rubbed at his chest, right above his dead heart when he felt waves of despair roll off of his mate. He wanted to reach out and pull the sad boy to him and prove to him how much he loved and wanted him, but unfortunately he couldn't do that. He had to take baby steps.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for being a week late. I think I fried my brain with all the writing I have been doing lately and I needed some down time. Hope you enjoy this update.

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

"That's gotta sting," Emmett guffawed, his shaggy brown hair falling into his amber eyes. "Man I wish I could play, I would wipe the floor with their puny asses. Now, Jasper and Edward may not be as easy to take out, but I'd get them."

Harry looked to where Jasper was smirking at Mike Newton. He had just hit the blond in the head hard with a ball, harder than what was necessary. With his vampire strength he could have easily taken off the boy's head. He didn't particularly like Newton, but it wasn't exactly fair to put him up against a vampire in dodgeball. 

Emmett was keeping an eye on his brother's wee, tiny mate, hoping to get him to talk, but so far the kid acted as if he wasn't even in the same room with him. "Hey, dude, I'm Emmett Cullen."

Finally giving in, Harry looked up at the large vampire who was sitting in the bleachers above him. He hoped to hell that this was the last of the Cullen vampires in the school, he couldn't take anymore of them. Why the hell did they all insist on sitting next to him and talking to him? In forty five minutes Sam was going to be picking him up and he reeked of vampires. This wasn't going to end good.

Emmett waved goofily when Jasper's mate finally looked up at him. "Sucks being forced to sit out, doesn't it? Unfortunately I'm not in this class so I can't play either. I'm just here rooting my brothers on while using this time as study time. Not that I need it. I'm graduating this year and I have all my credits already."

Blinking up at the vampire, Harry prayed that this painful day would just hurry up and end. He was exhausted, in pain and had enough of overly friendly look suckers. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? They all seemed nice, but they were going to get him in a hell of a lot of trouble with Sam and Billy.

"Slut," Emmett muttered darkly.

Turning to see what Emmett was looking at, Harry felt a painful jolt to his heart when he saw Bella Swan trying to hang off of Jasper. It was clear to see that Jasper didn't appreciate her advances, but the girl was determined.

"She just can't take no for an answer," Emmett growled. "Jasper has told her over a hundred times that he doesn't like her." Bella was playing with fire. Jasper was on the verge of snapping, and if that happened, there would be no stopping him.

Absently rubbing his aching leg, Harry watched as Jasper pushed Bella away then stormed over to Edward and then whispered something in his ear. Nodding his head, Edward picked up the ball and carefully heaved it at Bella, hitting the annoying girl in the back of her thigh. He grinned when she flounced off to the sidelines pouting.

Getting up, Emmet moved two rows down so he was sitting right next to the little human's wheelchair. "So how the hell did you mangle your leg? My father said that it was pretty gruesome."

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get away from Emmett without being rude, Harry opened the beautiful journal that Jasper had given him and wrote out the word...fell. Softly caressing the journal, he turned it so the vampire could see it. 

He loved the journal that Jasper had gifted him with so much that he hadn't been able to bring himself to put it in his bag. He kept it on his lap where he could see it and easily touch it. It meant a lot to him and he wanted to keep it close.

"Must have been one hell of a fall," Emmett grinned. "Did you fall off a horse?" he asked slyly, having overheard Carlisle's and Edward's conversation yesterday evening. His father's theory made a lot of sense.

Harry eyes widened at Emmett's words but then he quickly masked his shock and shook his head no. Why the hell would he ask him that?

Emmett gave himself and internal high five. He hadn't missed the boy's reaction or how his heart had skipped a couple beats. Was it possible that this weak, little human was some kind of equine shifter? 

Jasper purposely let himself get hit with the ball so he would have to sit out on the bleachers. He loved his brother, but he had a tendency to let his mouth run. Harry wasn't ready to find out about him being a vampire yet, or the fact that he liked him more than just a friend. He didn't want Emmett to shatter what little trust he earned in his mate.

"You let Stanley get you out, bro?" Emmett asked with an exaggerated shake of his head. "I'm ashamed to call you family."

Dropping his eyes to his lap, Harry silently giggled. It was obvious that Jasper let himself get hit with the ball. The only one on the floor that had even a slight chance of getting him out was Edward.

"I just decided that it would be more fun hanging with Harry," Jasper said, giving his flushed mate a wink. He loved the affect that he had on him, Harry was falling for him hard.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Emmett playfully pouted.

"I can see the resemblance," Jasper chuckled. "How's your leg feeling?" he asked, giving his mate all his attention. He wasn't in Harry's French class, their previous class, and it had killed him being separated from him. 

"It's fine," Harry wrote out. It wasn't, but he wasn't to going to tell him that. Why was he worried about him anyway?

Jasper could read from Harry's emotions that he had been lying to him. His mate was in a lot of pain and he hated feeling helpless against helping him. If only he could whisk him away and turn him. "You have an appointment with my father after school tomorrow, right?"

Harry nodded his head. He had to see Dr. Cullen for a check up and a bandage change and hopefully more pain meds. 

"Would you like me to take you?" Jasper asked hopefully. "I can drive you to the hospital right after school."

Harry quickly shook his head no. There was no way in hell Billy would allow that. He wasn't even supposed to be talking to the vampires. 

Jasper had been expecting Harry to decline his offer, but it still hurt when his mate shook his head no. Harry was his, he should want to be with him every bit as much as he wanted to be with him.

"Don't push him," Emmett warned so only Jasper could hear.

Gritting his teeth, Jasper gave Harry a reassuring smile. "That's alright, Billy will probably want to talk to Carlisle anyway." He hated this. He shouldn't have to share his mate with the damn wolves.

Relaxing slightly, Harry opened his journal. "Thank you anyway," he wrote to Jasper. It would have been nice spending alone time with Jasper as a human, but it was something that never could happen.

Jasper didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to get closer to his mate if the wolves were constantly in the way? "Maybe we could hang out one day? I can show you around Forks, maybe even venture to Seattle."

Feeling awkward and uncomfortable, Harry dropped his head and closed himself off. Wasn't it time for class to end? He needed to get out of here and away from Jasper.

"Too far," Emmett snapped lowly so Harry couldn't hear. "Can't you see how uncomfortable you are making him? You know that Sam is on him about staying away from us. Keep it up and Billy will enroll him at the school on the Reservation."

Growling softly, Jasper jumped up and made a beeline for the boy's locker room. His desire to kidnap his mate was becoming overwhelming. He was trying, dammit, he really was, but he didn't know how much longer he could fight it. It didn't help that deep down he didn't want to fight his instincts. No, he wanted his mate.

"Don't mind Mr. Grumpy pants," Emmett said when he saw how the boy was looking longingly at where Jasper disappeared. Yup, the kid was already falling for his brother. This was great. "I think he has a crush on a certain wheeled new student and he's feeling a little stupid for striking out." With a smirk and a wink, Emmett got up and left the gym right as the end of the day bell rang.

Mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, Harry stared dumbly at where the large vampire had been sitting. Did he just say what he thought he said? Could Jasper honestly have a crush on him? Never! Jasper would never see him like that. Just the idea was completely insane. Shaking himself out his depressing thoughts, he slowly started to wheel himself out to the parking lot.

***HP

Harry winced when he saw how tense Sam was when he got out of his truck to help him. He was sure that the alpha had scented the vampires and he was now holding himself back from snapping. He could see it in his eyes, the wolf was close to the surface.

"How was your day, pup?" Sam asked through clenched teeth. The boy reeked of the damn leeches.

Harry gave Sam a nervous smile as the man helped him into his truck. He let Sam take his backpack, but he kept his journal clenched tightly in his hands. He could tell that the man was furious and he prayed that he wouldn't physically take it out on him. He tried to obey his orders, it wasn't his fault that the Cullens wouldn't leave him alone.

After tossing the wheelchair in the back of his truck, Sam hopped back in the drivers seat and clenched the stealing wheel tightly in his large hands. "You talk to them?" he asked in a deadly calm voice. He didn't want to be mad at the pup, but he had specifically asked him to stay away from the blood suckers. He cared for the boy, he was pack, and it would kill him if something happened to him.

Paling when he saw how hard Sam was gripping the tearing wheel, Harry quickly started writing in his journal. He had to make Sam see that it wasn't his fault.

Eyes flashing dangerously, Sam snatched the fancy leather journal out of the pup's hand as soon as he showed it to him. "Where did you get this?" he growled, his nose wrinkled up in disgust. The damn thing reeked of vampire, worse than the boy. It was obvious that one of the Cullens had given it to him.

Panicking, Harry reached for his beautiful journal, but Sam was too fast for him and yanked it out of his reach. "Please!" he whispered, voice scratchy and barely audible. The journal meant a lot to him, it would hurt if Sam destroyed it.

Face softening because Harry actually spoke, Sam looked down and read what the pup had written. He felt guilty now for how he acted after reading the scratchy writing, it wasn't the pup's fault that his math teacher was forcing the mind reader to tutor him and that the empath was his biology partner. He didn't like it, but there was nothing he could do about. Seeing how the pup's teary eyes were glued to the journal, he reluctantly handed it back him.

Harry wiped at the few tears that managed to escape. "Thank you," he mouthed silently, clutching the journal tightly to his chest.

"I'm sorry for attacking you like that," Sam sighed. "It's just, the Cullens are very dangerous and everyone on the Reservation cares about you. I care about you, Harry. I'm just trying to protect you."

"I'm sorry," Harry wrote, his eyes pleading with the alpha to understand. The last thing he wanted to do was lose Sam. It felt great hearing those words come from Sam. He cared about him, too.

Sam's eyes snapped to the front window, and with a growl, he started the truck up. All five of the damn leeches were standing by their cars staring at them. What the hell was their obsession with the pup? He knew with their vampire hearing that they heard everything that he said, same probably went for this morning, and yet they still talked to the pup knowing that he wanted them to stay the fuck away from him.. Were they purposely trying to get the pup in trouble with him?

Harry refused to look where Sam was looking. He knew that he was looking at the vampires and he didn't want to make him any angrier by looking at them too. He wanted to show Sam that he could follow orders. That he was a good pup, but it was hard. He wanted to look and see if Jasper was there. He couldn't help but wonder if what Emmett said was true. Did Jasper like him?

"Harry, I'm going to have Jake bring you to my house this evening so Emily can start tutoring you in Algebra. The sooner you get caught up, the sooner you will be done with Edward."

Harry nodded his head, thankful that Sam no longer seemed mad at him. He just hoped that Billy would forgive him too. Why did everything always have to be such a mess with him?

***HP

Snarling, Jasper got in the back of Edward's car after the wolf drove off with his mate. His mate! His innocent, vulnerable, injured, unmated mate. This was killing him. 

"You're fine, Jasper," Alice chirped, squeezing in the backseat next to her brother and wrapping her arms around him. She felt so bad for him, this was a horrible situation.

"Fine!" Jasper hissed. "Did you see how angry that damn wolf was with my mate when he smelled us on him? I thought that he was going to hurt him."

Alice had seen, and for a minute there she too had feared for Harry. Sam had been pretty angry. "Sam cares for Harry," she reminded. "Yes he was mad, but I don't think he would have hurt Harry."

"He cares for his fiancé and look what the hell he did to her," Jasper snapped back. "If he so much as lays a paw on my mate...."

"Jasper, what feelings do you get from Sam concerning Harry," Alice asked, interrupting her brother's threat.

"He adores him," Jasper grudgingly admitted. "But that doesn't mean that he won't hurt him in a fit of anger." He had almost lost it when Sam snatched the journal he got Harry out of his hands. The man had wanted to destroy it, he easily felt that. Sam had so much hate for his kind that it was blinding. There was no way he would willingly let him mate with Harry. His only solution was to grab him and run. Harry would be scared and upset at first, but he would come around and learn to except his vampire and him.

Even though she couldn't see Harry, Alice had had a couple visions concerning her brother. In one vision he completely disappears and they never see him again. She didn't know if he snatched his mate and ran, but it hurt knowing that she could soon lose her brother, her oldest vampire friend. In another vision she sees them mourning Jasper's death. She couldn't see how it happened, which meant that the wolves were involved. That was another vision that she couldn't live with. Finally in her last vision, she saw Jasper happy and smiling. He kept looking at someone next to him, but she couldn't see a face. Whoever it was though, he was a vampire. She assumed that it was Harry, for Jasper would only be that truly happy with his mate. That was the vision she wanted to see come true, but she didn't know how to make it happen. She was giving herself migraines trying to see Jasper, hoping to find a way to make everything alright.

"I think I'm going to run home," Jasper mumbled, getting back out of the car. He couldn't take the pity from his siblings. He just needed to be alone and clear his head.

"Jasper," Edward called.

With a heavy sigh, Jasper turned back to his brother. "I'll be fine, Edward, I just need some quiet time. Do you want to hunt with me tonight? I can't take another day around Harry without...well, let's just say I need to feed before seeing him again."

Edward could see that Jasper was losing the battle with his instincts. He couldn't fault him, he remembered how he felt when he first laid eyes on Alice. He would have slaughtered everyone in the way to get to her. "Be careful," he warned, "and I'm on for tonight."

***HP

The first thing Harry did after Sam dropped him off at home was wash up and change his clothes. He didn't want Jake reacting as violently to the Cullens scent as Sam had. He then wrapped his journal in a dirty shirt of his hoping that it would mask the scent of Jasper. He came close to losing it to Sam, he didn't want to risk Jacob destroying it. Gathering up the rest of his dirty clothes, he stuffed them into the washer then turned it on. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Jake by stinking the house up of vampire so he would change and wash his clothes as soon as he got home everyday.

"Hey, little, brother cuz," Jacob boomed, slamming the door behind him. "I see you survived your second day of school without ending up in the hospital. I'm very proud," he sniffed fake tears.

Rolling his eyes, Harry picked up his bagged lunch from where he had just placed it on the table and heaved it at Jake.

Jacob frowned when he caught Harry's lunch. "What the hell, Harry, did you eat anything today?" Opening the bag, he growled softly when he saw that everything was still in it. Harry hadn't had a bite to eat since breakfast this morning. "Dude, you're going to starve to death if you keep this up. That's two days in a row that you didn't touch the lunch dad made for you."

Harry lowered his head in shame. He did feel guilty, Billy went out of his way to pack him a magnificent lunch and he just wasted it. He use to cry when Aunt Petunia sent him to school with no lunch or money to buy some, and now here he was being an ungrateful brat and wasting the food that Billy worked hard to provide for him.

Never one for letting food go to waste, Jacob dumped the bag's contents out on the table and started attacking it. He grinned around a mouthful when Harry tentatively reached out and took one of the sandwiches. "Bunch of us guys are going into town tonight to get some pizza, wanna hang?"

For the most part Harry still kept to himself, but he had been trying to make more of an effort. Everyone had been so kind and welcoming that the least he could do was let them in a little bit. Grabbing a notebook and pen from his bag, he quickly jotted down. "Would love to, but Sam wants Emily to start tutoring me in Algebra."

"It's all good, bro, we can work around your schedule," Jacob reassured. He was just glad that Harry hadn't flat out refused. He was trying to draw the boy out of his shell. It was a good sign that he was at least writing now to communicate, he wouldn't do that before. Maybe soon he would actually start talking. "I'm glad that you decided to ask her for help."

Nervously scratching the back of his neck, Harry reluctantly jotted down the truth about Edward Cullen tutoring him. He respected Jake too much to lie to him. Sam would probably tell him the truth anyway. They were a pack and a pack shared everything.

Holding his breath, Jacob clenched his fists under the table to keep from showing how angry he was. "I thought dad and Sam told you to stay away from them?"

Harry lowered his eyes submissively when he saw that Jake's eyes were starting to get brighter, a sign that the wolf was close.

"That's enough!" Billy barked from right outside the screen door. "Sam already talked to me about it, and it wasn't Harry's fault. He can't go against his teacher. Until he catches up with his school work, we'll have to deal with yet another Cullen."

Harry felt bad for putting Billy and the rest of the pack through this. Because of him they had to deal with the vampires. It was their natural instinct to hate and want to kill them, not make nice with them.

Billy smiled warmly at his charge. "Harry, why don't you take a pain pill then lay down for a while, you're looking a little pale. When you wake, Jacob will take you to Sam's and then after you can go out with the boys if you're up to it."

Harry thought that that sounded like an amazing idea. Not only was his leg killing him, but his ass was also paining him thanks to being confined to a wheelchair all day long. He was use to climbing over a hundred stairs a day at Hogwarts, his body wasn't use to just sitting and doing nothing.

"What's up, pops?" Jake asked seriously after Harry went to his room. He had been watching his dad and he knew that something was troubling him.

"I'm thinking about calling Carlisle Cullen and asking for a meeting. Their behavior with Harry isn't normal and I need to find out what's going on."

"Alright," Jake nodded. "I'm in for a meeting."

"I'll set it up for when Harry is working with Emily," Billy said with a sigh.

***HP

"Hold his legs down!"

Quickly obeying the healer, Remus laid across his mate's thrashing legs. For over three months Sirius had laid motionless on a bed in St Mungos, then out of the blue he started thrashing with no warning. "What's wrong with him?"

"I think he's finally waking," the healer panted as he fought to keep his patient's upper body from launching off the bed.

Remus grunted when Sirius' knee caught him hard in the face. "Why so violently?"

The healer was relieved when reinforcements came rushing into the room. "When he went through the veil he had been in a battle with Death Eaters. As far as he knows, he's still in the middle of that battle fighting for his life. Until he fully wakes and his brain catches up, he's going to be fighting us."

Remus watched worriedly as the healers strapped his mate's hands and feet down to the bed. "Is there anything that I can do?"

"Hearing his godson's voice might help," the healer suggested. He knew that Harry Potter was Sirius Black's godson and that the man was devoted to him. He risked his life to save him at the Ministry of Magic.

"Harry," Remus hissed dangerously. "Why the hell would hearing his voice help my mate?" he spat.

Seeing the hate in the werewolf's eyes took the healer by surprise. So far Remus Lupin had been kind and gentle to everyone in the hospital. He wondered if he was the reason why Mr. Potter hadn't been by more to visit his godfather. As far as he knew the teen had only been by once. "If your mate hears Harry's voice, if he knows that he is safe, maybe that will help calm him until he fully wakes. I'm sure Headmaster Dumbledore will allow the boy to leave school for a few hours.

"Can't you just give him a potion or something?" Remus snapped irritably. He still hadn't been able to forgive Harry for almost getting his mate killed. He had felt it, that night at the Ministry, their mate bond severing as Sirius tumbled into the veil. The pain had been worse than his transformations on the night of the full moon. Deep down he knew that it hadn't been all Harry's fault, but if the foolish boy would have only stopped and thought about what he rushing into, not only would Sirius be awake and his normal immature self, but Ron and Hermione would still be alive. Harry almost got three people killed that night. Neither him, nor Moony, were ready to forgive their cub just yet.

"Do you want your mate to wake or remain in a coma for the rest of his life?" The healer snarled. "If we keep loading him up with potions he won't wake, or his waking could be even more violent. Now I'm not asking for you to get Mr. Potter, I'm ordering you to. You can use the floo in my office to get to Hogwarts."

Remus looked down at his mate who was still struggling weakly despite being bound to the bed. With a nod to the healer, he briskly left the room. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to see Harry and risk hurting him, but if the healer thought that Harry was what was best for his mate, than he would retrieve him from Hogwarts. He felt a bit guilty over ignoring his best friend's son these past months, but if he would have had to of seen him, he would have ended up saying or doing something that he would someday regret. No, the best for everyone involved was for him to keep his distance.

***HP

Dumbledore looked sadly out over the sea of students gathered in the Great Hall for dinner. So far this had been a somber year. Everyone, even the Slytherns it seemed, were missing the Golden Trio. He, himself, dearly missed seeing Harry, that boy had a way of lighting up whatever room he was in.

"Excuse me, Headmaster."

Blinking away his tears, Albus focused on the three students standing in front of him. "How may I help the three of you?"

"Headmaster, we were just wondering where Harry was?" Neville asked awkwardly. He had sent his friend multiple owls over the summer but he never once heard back from him. That wasn't like Harry. Harry never ignored an owl from him or missed his birthday.

"I was hoping to see him on the train," Ginny added softly, the dark circles under her eyes making her look much older than fifteen. "I wanted him to know that I didn't blame him for R-Ron's death," she winced, stumbling over her dead brother's name. "Mom wouldn't let me owl him over the summer."

"That's very kind of you, Mrs. Weasley," Dumbledore said sadly. "And I'm sure hearing that would have meant a lot to him. I'm sorry to inform you, but Mr. Potter is no longer a Hogwarts student. His guardians were found unfit, and since Sirius is still in a come, I sent him to live with a relative of Sirius' overseas."

"What!" Ginny cried out in shock. "Why...why would you do that? Didn't Tonks want to take him in? She adores Harry."

"I'm afraid, Mrs. Weasley, that there were circumstances that prevented anyone else from taking him in."

"Circumstances," Severus snorted, looking down into his cup of tea.

Albus turned his eyes onto his potions master. "Severus, is there something you would like to say to me?"

Severus glared at Dumbledore with his black as night eyes. "I believe, Headmaster, that I said everything I needed to say over the summer." He was still disgusted with the man for what he had done to Potter. Even more, he was disgusted with himself for worrying about the damn brat. Not a day went by where he didn't find himself thinking about him, especially now that school was back in session. 

Ginny, Neville and Luna looked at each other in shock. What the hell could have happened to have Snape so upset with Dumbledore. Normally he saved that look for students who melted a cauldron.

"Can we at least send him a letter?" Ginny asked desperately. Not only had she been miserable  
all summer over the death of her brother and Hermione, but she couldn't stop thinking and worrying about poor Harry. She had been so angry at her mother when she heard she had attacked Harry, but she had kept her mouth shut because she didn't want to fight with her mom. She was taking the death of her youngest son horribly. Most days she didn't even get out of bed. It had been a very long, sad and mentally draining summer. She wanted to see and hug Harry, to let him know that she still cared for him and that most of the family didn't blame him for Ron's death. Ron had went willingly, he knew the risks.

"Harry needs time to settle in with his new life," Dumbledore said somberly. "I think hearing from you all will make it harder for him. Give him time."

Neville placed a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder when she opened her mouth to argue. "Thank you, Headmaster," he said with a small bow. "Please let us know when you think it will be a good time to send him a letter." 

"I will, Mr. Longbottom," Albus said, feeling guilty for lying to the kids. Harry wouldn't be receiving any letters, he needed to forget about the Wizarding World now that he was as good as a muggle. 

"Now why don't you three run along? I'm sure that you have plenty of homework to keep you busy."

"Neville, why did you stop me?" Ginny whispered furiously as they left the Great Hall.

"Because," Neville sighed, "the Headmaster is stubborn, he wasn't going to give in. Let's go to the Owlery and see if Hedwig is still here."

"I like Hedwig," Luna said dreamily. "She's so pretty and smart. She always knows how to find Harry."

Grinning excitedly, the trio took off, not even slowing down to greet the werewolf that was slowly making his way towards the Great Hall.


	9. Chapter 9

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

 

"Do we tell them?" Esme fretted after Carlisle got off the phone with Chief Billy.

Frowning, Carlisle pocketing his cell phone. "Honestly, I don't know. The wolves care a great deal for that boy, they're not going to take him being mated to one of us very well."

"I say we just take the little squirt and run," Emmett said seriously. "Not to sound rude, but the tribe doesn't have a lot of money, they won't be able to track us for long. We can hide out in Siberia for a decade or two, they'll never find us."

"I'm not living in Siberia," Rosalie huffed. "Not for some stupid kid who has caused this family nothing but trouble."

"Harry hasn't caused this family trouble," Alice defended. "And it's not his fault that he's Jasper's mate, there's no reason to be mean to him."

Carlisle smiled at his smallest daughter. "Alice is right, none of this is Harry's fault. The child has suffered enough, insulting him and calling him names is uncalled for."

Emmett playfully jabbed his mate in her side with his elbow. "Yeah, Rosie, lighten up. Maybe you should talk to the kid, he really isn't that bad."

"How!" Rosalie hissed. "The little brat refuses to talk to anyone."

Carlisle held up his hand to stop any further arguing. "Enough, we don't have time for this now. We have to meet the tribe in an hour so we have to plan out what we're going to say to them. I could tell by the tone of his voice that Billy isn't very happy with us."

"Nothing new there," Emmett snorted. 

"Should we call Jasper home?" Edward offered reluctantly. He didn't want to hide this meeting from Jasper, but he didn't think that it would be smart for him to attend, not with the control issues he was having. He had no doubt that his brother would kidnap Harry if Billy threatened to pull Harry from Forks High.

Carlisle didn't know what to do, he couldn't see any way to resolve this issue peacefully. The wolves weren't going to allow Harry to date Jasper, and Jasper was a ticking time bomb. He was amazed that his son had been able restrain himself this long around his unclaimed mate. 

It was sad, but the one who was going to end up getting hurt the most in this was going to be poor Harry. Harry was going to have to chose between the first family he ever had, and his mate. That was if Jasper even gave him the choice. There was a good chance, a better than good chance, that Jasper would force Harry to mate with him. Jasper was a gentleman, but he was also a vampire.

"No," Carlisle sighed. "Leave Jasper to looking for his horse, we'll handle the wolves."

"And how are we going to handle the wolves?" Esme asked worriedly. 

Carlisle shook his head. "I honestly don't know."

***HP

Reaching out, Billy took the young boy's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm proud of you, kid. I know the past few months haven't been easy for you, but you've kept your head up and kept going. I don't know what it's like moving to a new place, let alone an entirely new country, but I imagine it must have been pretty scary. I'm glad you did though, I can't imagine my home now without you."

Harry felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, no one had ever said such a nice thing to him before. Feeling his eyes tear up, he rapidly blinked them in an attempt to keep the tears from falling.

"I know Sam and I have been a bit tough on you over the Cullens, but that's only because we care about you and don't want to see you get hurt," Billy explained. "I know they seem nice, but they're very dangerous, especially the curly blond kid, Jasper. Jasper is known for having a hard time controlling himself and with his temper, I'm just scared that he has shown an unnatural interest in you. Normally the Cullens stick to themselves."

Harry wanted to defend Jasper, but if he was being honest with himself, he really didn't know the vampire all that well. As Mischief, Jasper had been caring and attentive, but around him in his human form, there were times where Jasper had been so intense and his moods unpredictable. The way he looked at him sometimes sent shivers down his spine.

Billy stopped outside of Sam's house where he was taking Harry for his math tutoring, and where he was meeting Sam and the rest of pack to have a meeting before leaving to meet with the Cullens. "You going to be alright here with Emily?"

Smiling, Harry nodded to Billy. He wasn't looking forward to doing more math, something he seemed to suck at, but he wasn't worried about being left alone with Emily. Everyone on the reservation was great, he was really starting to love it here.

Sam came out to greet his chief and his youngest pup. Walking around the truck, he grabbed the boy's wheelchair and helped him into it. "I know it's going to be a grueling math session, but Emily has baked you all kinds of goodies," he said with a wink.

Harry smiled up at the alpha. He wished that he could be a real member of the pack, he would love to be part of the close bond that the wolves shared. Unfortunately you couldn't become a shifter like you could a werewolf, their bite wasn't contagious. It hurt, he no longer fit in in the wizarding world, and he would never truly fit in with wolves. He would always be alone.

"Well if it isn't accident prone!"

 

Groaning, Harry gave Paul a sheepish smile. Paul had intimidated him the most in the beginning, but despite having anger issues, the large man was actually a big softy most of the times. He did have a short fuse though, he witnessed on more than one occasion Sam struggling to calm him down.

Jacob came jogging out of Sam's house topless and with his rippling, golden muscles bare for everyone to see. "Hey, no picking on my cuz," 

Even though Harry considered Jacob his cousin despite them not being blood related, he could still appreciate the older teen's muscular body. Sometimes it was hard being a gay guy on a shifter reservation with so many hot guys running around mostly naked. For the most part he tried not to stare, but there were times where he failed miserably.

"We still on for later?" Jacob asked hopefully. "Pizza, my treat."

Grinning, Harry nodded his head. He was still tired even after his nap and his leg ached him something horrible, but he was looking forward to hanging out with the pack and getting to know them better. He hadn't been fair to them when he first came, he had been too scared to open his heart and give them a chance, but was ready now to let them in. He would always love Ron and Hermione, they could never be replaced, but it was time for him to move on...they would want him to.

"Alright, shoo, you mangy pack of dogs," Emily playfully scolded. "Harry and I have a lot of work to do and he doesn't need you all hanging around distracting him."

"That's harsh," Jared pouted. "I can't believe you compared us to common dogs!"

Chuckling, Sam pulled his mate in for a passionate kiss. 

***HP

Carlisle hadn't expected Billy to personally show up for their meeting. The wolves didn't trust them so he had assumed that Sam would have taken Billy's place. It was understandable, not only was Billy not a shifter and the Chief of the tribe, but he was also paralyzed. Billy was a tough guy and took no shit, but he was also very human, and very breakable.

"Are you getting anything from them yet?" Carlisle asked his son, Edward.

"Billy, Sam, and Jacob are really concerned about Harry and what we want with him," Edward said softly so only his family could hear him. The wolves had excellent hearing, but they were able to talk low enough so that even the wolves couldn't pick up on it.

Carlisle took a step forward, close to the treaty line, but not crossing it. "Billy. Sam." he acknowledged respectively. He didn't want to fight with them, it would only make the situation harder on his son and Harry.

"Dr. Cullen," Billy inclined his. "Thank you for meeting me here to discuss something that has me greatly concerned."

"Your charge, Harry?" Carlisle asked.

Billy clenched his teeth. "Yes, we need to discuss my charge, Harry and the fact that your family won't leave him alone."

Carlisle motioned to Edward. "From what I understand, Edward here is tutoring him in math. My other children also share classes with him."

"You know that that isn't what I'm talking about," Billy growled. "Jasper, your coven member who isn't here, has shown an unnatural interest in Harry. We know of Jasper's struggles with blood, especially with Bella Swan's blood. All I ask is that your coven, especially Jasper, stay away from Harry. Sam's mate is tutoring him in math so he will no longer require the mind reader's assistance."

"I wish it were that simple, Billy," Carlisle said regretfully. 

"It is that simple," Billy snapped, making the wolves around him raise their hackles and start growling. "Harry is my child and part of the tribe and this pack. He is off limits to you and your coven. You're a damn good doctor, Carlisle, that's why I have put up with you treating him, but I want the rest of your coven to stay the hell away from him. Harry has suffered enough, the last thing he needs are vampires sniffing around him."

Rosalie curled back her top lip and snarled. "The only one sniffing around the brat is Jasper."

"Rosalie!" Carlisle scolded sternly. "If you can't keep quiet then please go home."

Huffing, Rosalie crossed her arms and started tapping her foot. She hated the shifters, they thought they were so much better than everyone else just because they could turn into flea bitten dogs whenever they wanted to.

Agitated, Sam, in his wolf form, started pacing back and forth in front of his chief. There was something more going on here..,something more than Jasper just wanting to be friends with his pup. He was picking up a vibe, a vibe that he didn't like one bit.

"Sam's putting two and two together," Edward warned in a whisper.

Carlisle just knew that this was going to end badly. As much as he loved Jasper, he couldn't blame Billy for wanting his family to stay away from Harry. They were vampires, and vampires were the bad guys. Harry didn't have any real future with Jasper. Sooner, rather than later, Jasper was going to bite Harry and end his human life. If he had a human son, this isn't the life that he would want for him.

"If your boy doesn't stay away from mine," Billy warned. "There's a good chance that the pack will attack. Harry may not be a shifter, but he's one of us and we are all very protective of him."

"Billy, I'm sorry, but it isn't as simple as my son wanting to be friends with yours. I wish it were, I would order Jasper to stay away from him and be done with it. Billy, you're not going to like this, but Harry is Jasper's mate."

Sam let out a viscous snarl, his wolf clawing to attack. There was no way his most vulnerable pup was going to be mated to a leech. Harry was a sweet and innocent boy, he wasn't going to let the Cullens turn him into a monster. 

"Paul, no!" Billy ordered sternly when the gray wolf lunged to attack. Quickly phasing, Jacob was on Paul, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and dragging him back.

Billy felt a cold chill go down his spine, his world tilting. He could hear his wolves behind him growling and snarling, but he couldn't take his dark eyes off of the intense gold eyes of the vampire in front of him. He could tell that the coven leader wasn't happy with the situation, but he could also tell that the vampire wasn't going to do anything to stop his son from going after Harry.

"If your boy lays a hand on mine, the pack will tear your coven apart," Billy hissed, meaning every word. "Harry will not become a vampire's mate, I will not allow it."

Edward's head was starting to pound, he couldn't filter out everyone's thoughts and the entire pack was planning their deaths...quit vividly and brutally.

"Billy, once a vampire has scented their mate, they will stop at nothing to claim them," Carlisle explained. "Jasper has shown amazing control so far, there aren't many vampires who could sit next to their unclaimed mate and then allow them to drive off with someone they consider dangerous and a natural enemy. Most vampires, when first finding their mate, are overwhelmed by their scent and they end up turning and mating them immediately."

"Jasper is an empath," Carlisle continued, "and a gentleman. He will treat Harry like a prince and shower him with all the love he has always craved. Because he's an empath, Jasper will always be able to feel his emotions and be able to give him exactly what he needs."

"Are you serious?" Billy snarled. "Jasper is a monster, like the rest of your coven. He will bite my son and kill him, turning him into a blood sucking demon. Do you honestly expect me to be ok with that?" Harry may not be his son by blood, but he was now his son by heart. He loved him like he loved Jacob and his daughters,

"This is a waste of time," Emmett grumbled. "They will never understand.

"But he's right," Rosalie argued. "This life, even with you in it, Emmett, isn't what I would have chosen for myself. I hate being frozen in this body, never able to have children and never moving on. Do you think I enjoy going to high school over and over again? I had dreams, there was so much I had wanted to do and see, now, I can't even walk outside and enjoy the sun on my face."

"We're not monsters or demons," Alice defended. "We just have a different diet than you. You eat the animals meat, where we enjoy their blood. How is that any different?"

"Your natural diet is human blood, not animal blood," Billy shot back. "You're killers!"

"Emmett's right," Edward sighed. "We're just wasting our time."

"I will kill Jasper myself if I find him around my boy again," Billy threatened. "He may be Jasper's mate, but Harry is human and he doesn't have that supernatural instinct to be with him. Do everyone a favor and move away from Forks."

Carlisle knew that Billy and the wolves wouldn't accept Jasper as Harry's mate, but that didn't mean that he would allow them to kill his son. Moving would be the smart thing to do, but he knew that there was no way in hell that Jasper would move without Harry. Jasper had shown amazing control so far, but that control was only going to last for so long. He was afraid that after finding out about this meeting, that Jasper would finally snap and kidnap Harry.

"Billy, I care about Harry and I don't want to see him get hurt," Carlisle pleaded. "But if you keep him away from my son, that is exactly what is going to happen. Just allow the boys to get to know each other, Jasper will be able to control himself."

Sam started to claw at the earth, drool dripping from his jowls. He wished that it was vampire flesh that he was tearing into, not dirt and rotten leaves. How could Carlisle, a doctor, condone turning sweet Harry into one of them? 

Nudging his chief with his snout, Sam looked back towards the truck. They needed to leave, he wouldn't be able to control his pack much longer. They were screaming at him through their link, they wanted to attack and kill the vampires. He was all for it himself, but not while Billy was with them and vulnerable. Billy was the chief, his safety would always be his number one priority.

"Leave Forks, Carlisle, before your son starts a war which will result in deaths on both sides," Billy tried reasoning. "Harry has witnessed enough death, what do you think a war between us will do to the boy? How do you think he will feel if he looses the people he has come to love?"

"He will blame himself," Carlisle admitted. "Which is why we should support the boys, not fight. We don't have to be enemies, Billy. You don't have to see us as monsters."

Shaking his head, Billy started to wheel back towards his truck, trusting that the pack would have his back. "I'll be pulling Harry from Forks High first thing in the morning and enrolling him in the school on the reservation. If any of my pack find Jasper on our land, they won't hesitate to separate his head from his body. If at anytime Jasper approaches my son outside our territory, I will have no problems with breaking the treaty and killing him."

"I'm sorry that it has come to this," Carlisle said, feeling truly sad. "As a father I can understand your feelings, but I also know what Jasper is feeling as I myself have experienced that burning desire to claim my mate. I'm sure it's know different with the wolves the first time they see their imprint."

Billy turned back to the coven of vampires. "It's very different. Our imprints don't have to die in order to be with us. I won't lose Harry."

***HP

Pacing back and forth and snarling, Jacob tossed his shaggy head back, threatening the vampire in front of him. The bloodsucker was one step away from crossing the border...one step away from having his head separated from his body.

It had been two weeks since their meeting with the Cullen bloodsucking coven over Harry, and everyday since then the blond leech has stalked their border. Some days the vampire was desperate and pleaded with them to see Harry, to just see for himself that he was alright, and other times, like now, he was a true monster, threatening to break the treaty and kidnap his mate.

In a way he could sympathize with the blond. Harry was his mate and they were destined to be together and it was almost cruel to keep them apart, but Harry didn't share the vampire's feelings and he would die first before seeing his little cuz turn into one of them.

Like the wolf, Jasper was pacing back and forth. "Black, I demand that you bring me my mate," he snarled viciously. He had tried to keep his cool, he really had, but it had been two weeks since he last laid eyes on his beautiful mate and he was losing his mind. He needed to know that he was alright, he needed to know that the wolves hadn't killed him.

He went from spending all his time searching for Mischief, to spending every hour pacing the wolves border hoping to catch a glimpse of Harry. He hadn't even been to school since Billy pulled Harry out. Carlisle hadn't been happy with him over not going, but he didn't trust himself around the humans. He was barely holding his vampire in check and one wrong move by the humans, or one wrong word, and he would snap and go on a killing spree that would bring the Volturi down on them. He could already taste their blood in his mouth and it tasted delicious.

Snarling louder, Jacob puffed his chest out. He was so tempted to just lunge over the border and end the vampire's life...to end the threat to his cousin. The leech wasn't going to give up, not until he got his bloody hands on Harry.

 

Jasper knew that he could easily take the wolf down, he was a trained fighter that had never been beat. As tempted as he was, he knew that his little mate saw Jacob as family and he couldn't hurt Harry that way. "Jacob, what would you do if someone was keeping you from your imprint?" he tried reasoning. "I promise that I won't bite Harry or kidnap him. Just let me see him."

Jacob shook his large shaggy head no. Like hell would he trust the leech. He knew that it was a trick, he knew the second that Jasper spotted Harry that it would be all over for his cousin.

Sam stepped out of the woods in his human form. "Go home, Cullen. Harry is happy and safe with us on the Reservation, he barely even knew you so he doesn't miss you." He wasn't being completely honest, Harry had been overly depressed lately, which was pretty damn depressed seeing as Harry had been depressed to start with. His depression had gotten worse after they informed him they were pulling him out of Forks High. Everyday their concern for Harry grew. If he wasn't at school or doing homework, he was sleeping. He never went out with Jake anymore, never hung out with any of the other guys, and they were lucky if he ate a mouthful of food a day. If it wasn't for school, the pup would probably sleep twenty fours hours a day.

 

"You're lying," Jasper snarled. "I'm an empath, you can't lie to me."

"Believe what you will," Sam sighed. "You hanging around the border around the clock is getting old. Go home and forget about Harry. If you truly love him, you would want him to live a long and happy life, not become a murdering monster like yourself."

 

Sam's words hurt more than what Jasper was willing to admit. All he wanted was to make his precious mate happy, but how could he do that if they weren't together? He was prepared to spend the rest of eternity spoiling Harry and making him happy. He would be a good and loving mate, Harry would always come first.

"I can't just walk away as if I never met him," Jasper said, some of the fight leaving his body. He may be a vampire, but he was exhausted. He had been strung tight ever since meeting Harry and fighting a constant battle with his vampire for control. "Would you just walk away from Emily if ordered to?"

Jaw clenching, Sam shook his head no. He knew after his first phasing that he was dangerous, that it was a constant struggle to contain his wolf, but even after losing it and maiming her, he still couldn't walk away from her. Emily was his reason for existing. 

He hadn't meant to hurt her, he had been a new wolf, the first to phase in the tribe, and unlike the rest of the pack, he hadn't had an alpha to help guide him. He just lost his temper for a split second and Emily happened to be in the way. He would never be able to forgive himself for what he did to her, and she would always carry those scars on her face to remind him of what could happen if he wasn't in control at all times.

He didn't just have to be in control of himself and his wolf. He was the pack alfa so that meant that he was responsible for every wolf in his pack. Some of his pups, especially Paul, had trouble controlling their tempers and tended to phase when angered. It was his responsibility to make sure that they didn't phase around anyone that didn't know about the pack and he had to make sure that they didn't hurt anyone. Being an Alfa was a full time, and very stressful job.

"Will you please at least tell me if he is alright? He hasn't been to the hospital to see Carlisle in two weeks."

Taking a deep breath, Sam inclined his head. "Harry is doing as well as expected and his leg is slowly healing. He has been seeing another doctor in Port Angeles."

Jasper perked up at hearing that. His vampire started roaring in his head, telling him to abduct his little mate the next time he ventured off the Reservation. The wolves were never going to allow him to be with Harry, his only hope of having his mate was if he kidnapped him and ran.

"Thank you," Jasper bit out, hating having to thank the mutts. With something new to think about and needing to formulate a plan, Jasper turned and sprinted back towards the house.

***HP

Billy wheeled himself into Harry's room not at all surprised to find him once again sleeping. He had been more depressed than normal lately, and all he did now was go to school and sleep. 

Even though Harry didn't say anything, not that he ever said anything, he could tell that he hadn't been happy with changing schools. He was doing great at the school on the Reservation, but Harry rarely smiled anymore and he even stopped writing to them in his notebook.

Reaching out, Billy took the boy's uninjured foot and gave it a gentle shake. "Wake up sleepy head, if you sleep the day away you won't be able to sleep tonight."

Harry wanted to ignore Billy, but the man had been so kind to him that he reluctantly opened his eyes and sat up. Looking to the clock next to his bed, he was surprised to find that it was already one in the afternoon. 

"I know teens are supposed to sleep in on a Saturday," Billy joked weakly, "but you have been asleep since five yesterday evening. Why don't you get a shower and head out for a bit? Some fresh air will do you some good."

With a plastered on fake smile, Harry nodded his head. He really didn't want to go out, but he hated making Billy worry about him. He couldn't help it though, without Jasper in his life, he felt dead inside.

Even though Billy and Sam didn't say anything, he knew that the Cullens were the reason why he was pulled out of Forks High. Sam didn't want him near them, it hurt, but he understood why. Jasper and the Cullens were vampires...they were dangerous.

Still, when he had been around Jasper, he was once again able to feel his magic. It wasn't much, not like before his magic had been sealed, but even just that tiny bit had felt amazing. 

He also just missed Jasper. The vampire may have been intense, but he had been kind to him. He still had the leather journal that he had given him, he couldn't bring himself to write in it, but he still cherished it.

He may had only known the vampire for a short time, but he had fallen hard for him. He would even go as far as saying that he had fallen in love with him.

They could never be together though, not that the gorgeous vampire would have wanted him anyway. Billy had opened his home to him and made him a part of his family and Sam cared about him and called him his pup. He may not be a shifter, and they were still keeping that part of themselves a secret, but he knew that Sam considered him a part of his pack. He couldn't go against them to be with Jasper...he couldn't lose them.

 

"Harry, Jacob and a couple of the guys went into Port Angeles looking for a part for the truck Jacob's working on and I'm getting ready to head Charlie's. I would invite you to come, but I know that you're not into sports and you like Bella as much as you like those crutches you're now using. Not that I can blame you there. I can't believe what a spoiled little..."

"Well anyway," Billy continued after clearing his throat. He was a patient man and liked kids a lot, but that was one girl that he just could not stomach. "Sam took Emily into Seattle for the weekend for their anniversary and the rest of the guys are spread out around the Reservation. Will you be ok for few hours on your own?"

Harry felt a thrill of excitement shoot up his spine. This was the first time since he hurt his leg that he was being left unsupervised. He knew that it was a completely stupid idea, but he had to see Jasper...even if only as Mischief. His leg was still aching him and it was far from being healed, but it was healed enough for him to change into Mischief.

Knowing that Billy was waiting for an answer, Harry grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled, "I'll be fine." He felt a moment of guilt when Billy's face lit up, probably because he had written to him for the first time in a long time, but he stomped it down and gave the man a smile.

"Alright, kid," Billy grinned. "You know where the food is, help yourself to whatever you want. I won't be home for dinner, so maybe you and Jake can go into town for pizza or something. I know how you boys love that greasy cheese. Just please don't leave the Reservation on your own."

Swallowing his guilt, Harry nodded his head. Technically he wouldn't be leaving the Reservation, Mischief would be.

***HP

Harry was glad that Billy's house sat away from everyone else's and backed to the woods. Even on crutches he was able to sneak out the backdoor and into the woods without anyone seeing him. There was a little voice in his head warning him not to do this, but he had to see Jasper one last time.

He figured that he would have about three hours before Jacob returned, that would hopefully give him enough time to see Jasper, then get back before he was missed. Now he just had to pray that Jasper was in their meeting spot.

A half a mile into the forest Harry looked around to make sure he was alone. Taking his crutches, he limped over to a fallen tree and hid them behind it. This was going to hurt, probably a whole hell of a lot, but seeing Jasper again was worth the pain.

There was also the thrill of feeling his magic again during the change and when with Jasper that would make dealing with the pain well worth it. Sometimes he felt like he was drowning without his magic.

Dropping his chin to his chest, he concentrated hard on his animagus form, willing Mischief to come out. He had already removed the bandages from his wound, worried that he would get tangled up in them after he changed. It probably wasn't smart to go trotting through the woods on a seriously injured leg and it not wrapped, but he had never been accused of being overly smart before.

Crying out, he bit through his tongue when the change happened and his injured leg went from being human, to equine. Pain he had been expecting, blinding, all consuming pain not so much. Trembling on four legs, he just stood there until the pain subsided...or at least become a dull throbbing. 

Taking a tentative step, he almost fell to his knees when his bad leg gave out on him. How was he going to make it to Jasper? Their meeting place was still a few miles out.

***HP

Picking up a rock, Jasper tossed it into the stream. He didn't know why he returned here, to the place where he met Mischief, he just had an uncontrollable need to be here today. He never gave up looking for his stallion, but most of his time was now spent obsessing over his mate...the mate that he couldn't claim.

The damn wolves never left Harry alone, not for a minute. The few times he knew of that Harry left the Reservation, he had been accompanied by at least four damn dogs. One he could easily take, probably even two, four was pushing his luck. He wanted his mate, but he didn't want him to accidentally get hurt if he had to fight the dogs to get to him. Three of the the wolves that were always with him were Sam, Jacob and Paul, and those three were damn good fighters...the best in the pack.

He was done playing nice though. He wanted his mate, and he was prepare to take him. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten Harry by abducting him, but how the hell else was he going to get close to his mate? He just needed time, just a little time to be alone with Harry for his stunning mate to get to know him. He knew that Harry had feelings for him, he was an empath and Harry had clearly been attracted to him.

Tilting his head to the side, he could just make out the sound of a large animal about a mile out stumbling towards him. Trying not to get his hopes up, he took off in the direction it was coming from as fast as he could. If it was Mischief, he was never letting the horse out of his sight ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

Not for the first time Harry was cursing his stubbornness...and his stupidity. This had been a stupid idea, a very, very stupid idea. He could barely walk, he was sweating profusely, and he was pretty sure that his leg was bleeding again. He decided about a mile back that it would just be wiser to not look at his leg. Could horses pass out?

It was taking him longer to get to his and Jasper's' spot than what he had planned. At this rate, he would only get to spend a minute or two with Jasper before he had to make his way back to the Reservation. He had to get home before Jake, he didn't want to worry him or stress him out. Jake acted like more of a big brother to him then just the godson of a distant relative, he was very protective of him and worried about him.

Heading rearing back, he was taken by surprise when Jasper was all of a sudden there in front of him, his eyes black as night and nostrils flaring. Not sure if he was getting ready to become his crush's next meal, Harry gave a soft welcoming nicker as he lowered his head submissively to the vampire.

"Mischief!" Jasper cried in disbelief. "Where the hell have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you." As if fearing the horse would disappear if he touched him, Jasper slowly brought his hand up and very gently placed it on his neck.

Harry gasped in pleasure when his magic sang just from Jasper's cool touch. Merlin how he had missed this. Not just the feel of his magic, but also the feel of Jasper. He needed Jasper like he needed air.

"You awfully sweaty," Jasper murmured as he ran his hand down the equine's neck. Nostrils flaring, he dropped to his knees when he scented blood. "Shit, your leg!" he cried, his hand hovering above the wound but not touching it. "You need a vet."

Harry tried to dance away from Jasper's touch. Touching his neck and the rest of his body was ok, but his leg hurt too bad to be touched. He didn't know how he was going to make it back to the Reservation, and just the thought of shifting back made him want to throw up.

"Easy, Mischief," Jasper said softly, trying to calm his horse down. "You're hurt real bad, beautiful."

Nickering, Harry butted his nose into Jasper's stomach. He was so tired, maybe a five minute nap would be ok before heading back to the Reservation.

Jasper looked back towards the creek that was almost a mile away. He didn't want to make Mischief walk that far, but he had supplies there that could help. He could run fast, he was a vampire after all, but he was afraid to leave his injured horse in case he disappeared on him again. 

Taking off his shirt, Jasper knelt back by the injured and bleeding leg. "Easy there, handsome, I'm just going to wrap this around your injury to keep the dirt out of it."

Licking his lips, Harry eyed his vampire's bare chest. He didn't have the bulging muscles that Jacob or the rest of the pack had, but he was still solid muscle and absolutely mouth watering. He was so into checking the vampire out, that he didn't realize that Jasper was heading towards his injury until after he started wrapping his aching leg with his shirt. 

Squealing in a very undignified equine way, Harry reared up on his hind legs and tried to move away from Jasper. Wrapping his wound had bloody hell hurt!

"Easy boy," Jasper sang, trying settle the injured horse. "You're going to be ok, I'm going to take good care of you."

With his injured leg raised, Harry carefully tried to lower his large body to the ground. He needed off his bad leg, even for just five minutes.

Jasper helped support his horse as he laid down on the forest floor. "I'm going to get a few supplies, please stay here." With that he took off in a blur.

Harry knew that he had to get back up and go home, it was getting late and Jacob was sure to be home by now. He was just so tired and in so much pain. Stretching his head out in front of him on the soft moss, he closed his eyes with the intention of only sleeping for a few minutes. A few minutes was all he would need to feel refreshed and to be able to make it home.

Jasper was relieved when he returned to find Mischief still where he left him. He had only gone a few minutes thanks to his vampire speed, but Mischief had a way of disappearing on him. Not this time though...this time he was prepared.

Harry woke with a start when he felt something on his face. Shaking his head, his eyes widened in horror when whatever was on him refused to come off.

"Easy boy, it's just a halter," Jasper explained. 

Lunging forward, Harry struggled to get to his feet, pain erupting in his bad leg as he stood on it.  
He tried to turn his body to head back towards home, but something was preventing him from moving.

Jasper gripped the lead rope tightly, the strong equine no match for his vampire strength. He didn't want to frighten or hurt his horse, but he couldn't allow him to get away from him this time. "Easy, settle, you're safe," Jasper coo'd. "I'm going to take you home where you will be warm, dry, safe, and loved. I can't call a vet out because I don't want those damn wolves knowing that I have you, but Carlisle will see to that bad leg of yours."

Panicking, Harry started fighting Jasper. This couldn't be happening, he couldn't go home with Jasper. He had to get back before Billy started worrying. He had to go home.

Jasper hadn't been expecting Mischief to fight so much, especially with a bad leg. He felt bad for stressing the horse out, he just wanted to help him. "Please, boy, please don't fight me. I'll make you happy, I promise."

Panting, Harry hung his head in defeat, Jasper was just too strong for him and he was too exhausted and in too much pain to fight. His best hope now would be to try to escape as soon as he got the chance. Jasper couldn't stay with him around the clock. Could he?

***HP

Slamming the door loudly behind him, Jacob entered the kitchen and made a beeline straight for the sink. Grabbing the soap, he started to scrub the dirt, grime, and grease off of his hands and arms. Working on cars was his passion, but damn was it messy.

"Yo, cuz!" Jacob called over his shoulder. "Lets go get some pizza, I'm freaking starving." He wasn't expecting a verbal answer, Harry never gave one, but when he didn't hear the clunking of his crutches, he started to grow concerned. 

"Harry!" Jacob bellowed louder in case the kid was sleeping. "Wake up you lazy ass, let's get some food."

Frowning when still no clunking, he turned off the water, tilted his head back, then deeply inhaled. He could scent Harry, but the scent was weak. Cursing, he sprinted to his bedroom, not surprised to find it empty.

"Keep calm, Jake," he scolded himself. "Harry probably just went for a walk." Running his hand nervously through his short cropped hair, he looked out the window, cursing softly when he spotted the forest. "Dammit, Harry, you better not have went back in there."

***HP

Edward's fingers froze on the piano's keys. Eyes snapping towards the large window, he concentrated hard as he started picking up on Jasper's thoughts. Not believing what he was hearing in Jasper's mind, he lunged to his feet and raced out of the house.

Crouching defensively, Jasper stood in front of Mischief, protecting him from his brother. Lips curling back, he snarled warningly when Edward stopped in front of them.

Edward was quick to hold his hands up in surrender. He had never seen his brother look at him like that before, like he was going to tear his limbs off and burn his remains. "Easy, Jaz, I was just coming out to see if you were truly brining the horse home."

Still tense, Jasper stood back up but kept his body between Edward and Mischief. "Now that you can see that I am, could you please get Carlisle for me?"

Edward eyed the stallion warily, his father's conversation with him a few weeks ago replaying in his mind. Could this horse be Harry? He had researched all the myths and legends he could find on shifters, but he didn't find anything, not even a single sentence, about equine shifters.

Growling lowly, Jasper didn't like how his brother was looking at Mischief. "Is there a problem, Edward?"

Edward raised his eyebrows at his brother's snappish tone. His thoughts were currently a bit muddled, but he didn't have to be a mind reader to see that Jasper was close to snapping. His strange and aggressive behavior would make sense if Harry, his unclaimed mate, was indeed the horse.

"I meant no disrespect," Edward quickly apologized. Jasper was a much better fighter than him, he didn't want to fight him over a horse. "This is my first time truly seeing this mystery horse, I was just curious."

Jasper's top lip twitched in agitation. It was strange, before he couldn't wait to get Mischief home, but now he didn't want anyone else around him. He felt very protective of the stallion, even from his own family.

Edward stepped back away from Jasper and the horse, having heard his brother's thoughts. It wasn't normal, Jasper's obsession with the stallion. He had to be Harry, it was the only thing that made sense.

"I'll get Carlisle for you," Edward offered. "I take it you're going to put him in the shed?"

Looking to the old storage shed near back of the side yard, Jasper shook his head no. The old building was falling apart and drafty, it wasn't good enough for his horse. "He's going into the garage until I can make better accommodations."

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Edward cried. "Rosalie will decapitate you if you put that beast in her garage."

"He's not a beast!" Jasper roared, finally losing some of his control.

Nickering in both surprise and fear, Harry nudged Jasper between the shoulder blades with his nose. He didn't understand what made his vampire so angry with his brother, but he didn't like seeing Jasper so scary.

Closing his eyes, Jasper took a couple of unneeded deep breaths. "I apologize, Edward, I'm feeling a bit unsettled. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's fine," Edward nodded stiffly. He hadn't missed how the stallion was able to calm his brother with just one touch. There was no way that that was an ordinary horse.

Smiling weakly, Jasper rubbed Mischief on his withers. "He's hurt badly and it's been a long walk back for him. Could you please get Carlisle?"

Edward couldn't see the wound on the horses leg because of Jasper's shirt wrapped around it, but he did find it interesting that the wound was on the same leg as Harry's wound. "Yeah, no problem. After I get Carlisle for you, I'll remove Rosalie's car out of the garage. I just hope you're prepared to deal with her when she gets home and goes psycho on your ass."

Wincing, Jasper looked back towards the old shed. It would be smarter to put his horse in there, and it would save him from having to listen to Rosalie's screeching, but he just couldn't bring himself to put Mischief in the dirty shed. Mischief deserved only the best.

Harry was close to collapsing and he couldn't believe that this was happening. He couldn't believe that Jasper had horse-napped him. He could change back now and have Jasper or Edward drive him back towards the Reservation, but he didn't want to risk angering Jasper. He didn't want the vampire to think that he had been deceiving him, or playing a mean prank on him. He also didn't want Jasper to see what a freak he was.

Would Jasper hate him because he could change into an animal like the guys in the pack? The Cullens seem to hate the wolves every bit as much as the wolves hated them. Another piece of him would die if Jasper hated him...and he didn't have that many pieces of himself left.

Jasper led Mischief into the garage, relieved when the stallion remained calm and didn't spook. He had been worried that the stallion, who seemed to live wild in the forest, would have freaked out being in an enclosed space.

"You're safe," Jasper reassured again, hugging the horse's head to his still bare chest. "After Carlisle fixes you up, I'll have Edward run into town for some pine shavings for bedding and hay. How does alfalfa sound? Only the best for my beautiful boy."

Harry was starving, he hadn't eaten all day or the day before, but alfalfa hay didn't sound all that appetizing. Now, he wouldn't go turning his nose up to some of those sugar cubes Jasper had given him, or even the molasses coated grain stuff. That shit had been pretty damn tasty for horse feed.

As if reading his mind, Jasper led the stallion to the back of the garage where a black, rubber trash can was. Chuckling when Mischief started happily nosing it, he popped the top and let the horse have at it.

"Not too much grain," Carlisle warned as he entered the garage carrying his medical bag. "Too much grain, especially if he isn't use to it, can cause him to founder or colic again."

Jasper already knew this having raised horses before his turning, but he just wanted to give his horse a little bite, a treat for being so good. Having Mischief back in his life was helping fill the painful ache that he had in his heart and in his soul over not being able to claim his mate.

Harry stomped his good hoof loudly when Jasper shoved his nose out of the feed bin and replaced the lid. He could have happily eaten the entire thing without getting sick, it wasn't as though he was real horse. At least he didn't think he could get colic or founder...whatever founded was. He honestly didn't know a lot about horses and what he could or couldn't experience while being in his animagus form.

Already having been warned by Edward, Carlisle slowly approached his son and the sleek, black stallion. He had only been around the horse once before, but his keen doctors eye picked up the fact that the horse had lost a considerable amount of weight.

Kneeling down, Jasper very carefully unwrapped his shirt from Mischief's leg. "He's still hurt from when that bastard Paul crashed into him," he snarled. "It looks as though it had healed some, but recently reopened."

"Can I have a look?" Carlisle asked, not wanting to get near the horse without Jasper's permission. Edward said that Jasper had already snapped once at him, he didn't want to move fast near Mischief or upset the horse and risk pushing Jasper over the edge.

Anxiously licking his lips, Jasper reluctantly stepped to Mischief's side. He was so protective of the stallion that he didn't even want Carlisle, a man he respected and trusted with his life, near his horse. He knew that he was completely overreacting, but he just couldn't help it.

Carlisle looked the horse in the eye, feeling a bit stupid for talking to the animal, but his gut was telling him that this was Harry. "Please don't strike me in the head while I see to your wound."

Trembling, Harry stood perfectly still as Dr. Cullen poked and prodded his aching leg. Billy was going to flip when he found out that he reinjured his leg. This would probably push his healing back weeks.

Being the doctor that originally treated and operated on Harry's wound, Carlisle was able to recognize his work. "Mischief, this was very careless of you," he scolded, now almost a hundred percent positive that this was Harry. He could be wrong, it could all just be a crazy coincidence, but he honestly didn't think so.

"Carlisle?" Jasper asked concern. 

"Mischief's leg had been healing nicely," Carlisle explained, "until he decided to venture out in search of you. The damage done to the muscles and tendons in his leg by Paul had been severe, but he had been healing. Even the open wound from where the stick or rock had punctured his leg had almost completely healed. Walking on his leg to see you had been very stupid of him, this leg once again looks horrible.

"You can heal him, right?" 

Raising a single eyebrow, Carlisle looked up at the horse who was doing his best to not look at him. He had never before seen an animal look so guilty before. "If he was human this kind of injury would heal in a few weeks, but in a horse you are looking at months. You're going to have to keep him stalled up, at least until the swelling goes down some."

"And the bleeding?"

"I'm going to have to stitch it," Carlisle sighed. Looking to Edward, he shook his head subtly at him. He would keep Harry's secret for now, wanting to earn the boy's trust, but he had a feeling that this was going to be the first place that the shifters looked when they noticed Harry was missing.

Jasper buried his face in Mischief's mane, he blamed himself for the stallion's injury. "I'm so sorry, beautiful. I should have noticed that you were galloping towards the Reservation earlier and stopped you. I should have screwed the treaty and helped you when Paul first injured you. You must have been so scared, hurt, and alone these past two weeks."

"I guess I'm getting hay and bedding?" Edward asked.

"Please," Jasper answered without removing his face from Mischief's mane.

"I'll pick up some ear plugs too. Rosalie is going to lose her shit when she sees him in her garage."

***HP

Jacob was now officially freaking out. He had followed Harry's scent into the woods about a half a mile from the house, found his crutches hidden behind a rotting tree, but then his scent all of a sudden disappeared. He had circled the spot multiple times where he last had Harry's scent, but he couldn't pick up his scent again anywhere. It was as though his cousin had just up and vanished.

"Am I the only one who finds it odd that the horse hoof prints are back?" Seth asked. "Harry once again disappears and the horse reappears. Coincidence? I think not."

"I have never heard of a horse shifter," Paul scoffed.

"And had you heard of wolf shifters before you actually shifted into one," Seth shot back.

"He's got you there," Quil snickered.

"It sounds fucking crazy, but I'm with Seth on this one," Jacob agreed. "I scented Harry on that horse, it was feint, but the scent was there."

Grinning, Seth was happy that Jake was agreeing with him. "Not to mention, Harry hurt the same leg that the horse did...on the same day. I'm telling you, Harry is this wild horse."

"Then that means that the pup had been hanging out with the leech for weeks," Paul growled angrily. "He even let the rotting corpse ride him."

"Ok, first, that sounds completely wrong," Jacob said, his face scrunched up in disgust. He now had the image of the empath vampire doing something very bad, and very wrong with a horse...probably illegal too. "And second, even if Harry had been hanging out with the leech as a horse, he wouldn't have known that he was a vampire. Harry probably doesn't know of the existence of vampires like us."

"We need to call Sam and your father," Jared pointed out. "Even if Harry is this horse, he's still injured and still in danger. Let's not forget what the Cullens snack on."

"Animal blood!" Seth gasped in horror.

Closing his eyes, Jacob let out a loud groan. "No, Jasper wouldn't drain Harry the Horse, deep down his vampire will know that the stallion is his mate. That explains why the vampire had been so drawn to the horse in the first place and why he had been frantic when he couldn't find him. He had almost broken the treaty to get to that horse."

"I can't believe that we are standing here actually believing that Harry...little, tiny, shy Harry, is a horse shapeshifter." Paul said in disbelief. "It's just crazy."

Pulling out his phone, Jacob started calling his father. "We should have told him about us. I begged Sam multiple times, but he always said no because he didn't want to freak him out. If we would have come clean with him, he probably would have come clean with us."

"Do you think the leech has him?" Seth asked.

Jacob was struggling to contain his wolf, it was freaking out over losing Harry. "I do. Let's just hope that the leech doesn't realize that the horse is his unclaimed mate. If he does, there's a good chance that we will never see Harry again."

"At least not human Harry," Paul added.

Jacob's fists clenched tightly in anger. "Phase and follow horse Harry's tracks. I'll catch up after I talk to dad and Sam. If you see Harry with the leech, hang back and wait for Sam. Do not start anything with the leech, we don't want Harry to get hurt."

"Again! Paul snorted.

 

***HP

Albus was slowly making his way back to his office when he encountered Remus Lupin waiting for him by the gargoyle guarding his office. "Ah, Remus my boy, I'm surprised to see you here. I hope everything is well with Sirius?" Remus had hardly left his mate's side since they retrieved him from the veil, he was surprised to see him here at the school.

"Sirius is waking, but he's fighting." Remus explained tiredly as he followed Albus up the stairs and to his office. "The healers believe that he still thinks that he's battling the Death Eaters at the Ministry and they have sent me here for him. They think hearing his voice will help calm him."

Albus scowled at the werewolf. "Him, Remus? Do I know of this him you are talking about?"

"Sirius' godson!" Remus hissed between clenched teeth. "The healers believe that he will be able to ease Sirius out of his coma."

Taking a seat behind his desk, Albus folded his hands in front of him and looked at his former student over his spectacles in both sadness and disappointment. "You can't even say Harry's name, can you?"

Remus' eyes flashed briefly in anger. "That boy is the reason why my mate went through the veil and almost died. He is the reason why my mate has been in a coma, and he's the reason why the Granger's are mourning the loss of their only child, and why Molly and Arthur are mourning the loss of their youngest son. Forgive me if saying his name is a bit hard for me."

"You're not forgiven," Albus sighed heavily, taking the werewolf by surprise. "I can't believe that you are blaming Harry for everything that happened. I'm very disappointed in you, Remus Lupin."

Remus' top lip twitched, he wanted to snarl at the Headmaster. "Harry is a hot headed little fool who has no regard for anyone's safety. He blindly ran to the Ministry, not only putting himself in danger, but also five of his classmates. If the Order hadn't shown when we had, more than just two families would be mourning the loss of their children. Ron and Hermione are dead...dead because of him. My mate has been in a coma for months and will probably never be completely right in the head because of him. The boy should be in Azkaban, not here at Hogwarts being hailed the Savior of the Wizarding World."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Albus asked sadly.

Clenching and unclenching his back teeth, Remus scrunched his nose up and looked away from Albus' intense eyes. "Just send the boy to the hospital as soon as you get a chance."

Taking of his glasses, Albus rubbed at his tired eyes. "I'm very disappointed in you, my boy. You are blaming a fifteen year old boy for being tricked by the most powerful dark wizard our world has ever seen. Yes, Harry went running to the Ministry to save Sirius, whom he thought was being tortured, but he didn't run off blindly. He floo'd Sirius first looking for him, but Kreacher lied to him. He then got a message to Severus, who then alerted the Order."

"Older and much more knowledgeable witches and wizards have been tricked by Voldemort...including myself. Did you know that Harry tried to go to the Ministry alone, that he had begged his friends to remain behind? Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger knew the risks they were taking, but they were willing to take them to help a friend and to rescue Sirius. Unlike Sirius, they knew that this wasn't a game."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Remus roared. "My mate almost died for that boy!"

"You're mate almost died," Albus explained softly, "because he was goofing around and not taking the situation seriously. Sirius is one of the best duelers Mad Eye has ever trained, yet he was hit by Bellatrix's curse because he wasn't paying attention. I understand Azkaban messed him up mentally, but him getting hit with that curse and falling into the veil was his own fault."

Remus didn't want to hear this...he didn't want to sit here and listen to Albus because deep down he knew that the man was right. Even before Azkaban everything had always been a big joke with Sirius. "Harry's not blameless," he snarled.

"Harry's not blameless, you're not blameless, Ron and Hermione aren't blameless, I'm not blameless, Remus, no one is blameless. What happened was a tragedy, but you can't put all the blame on Harry. He thought that he was saving his godfather...the only person to ever show him unconditional love. We do crazy things for the ones we love...even risk our lives. Harry was willing to die to save Sirius."

"I hear what you're saying, Albus, but hearing and believing are two different things. I don't want to blame Harry or hurt him, which is why I have stayed away from him, but I felt my mate bond sever when Sirius fell through that veil and I have never felt pain like that before...not even on the full moon. Even now, with Sirius alive, our bond is still severed and it won't heal until I claim Sirius as my mate again."

"Do you honestly believe that you staying away from Harry isn't hurting him? You almost lost a mate that night, but Harry lost his two best friends and he almost lost the man that he sees as a father."

"You're an adult, Remus, and you have friends and acquaintances helping you through this, Harry has had no one. Did you know that I found him almost beat to do death at his relatives?"

"What?" Remus gasped.

"Minerva was right all those years ago when she told me that the Dursleys were the worst kind of muggles that she had ever met. Remus, they abused and neglected Harry from day one. They worked him like a house elf, starved him, whipped him, broke his bones, and told him everyday that he was worthless, unwanted, and unlovable. It's a miracle that Harry turned out to be as compassionate and as loving as he is."

Knees going weak, Remus collapsed onto one of Albus' many gaudy chairs. "He never said anything. I mean, I could tell that he wasn't happy there, but I never suspected that he was being abused. That explains why he was so eager to move in with Sirius, even after believing for months that he was out to kill him."

"Harry has had a very hard life, Remus," Albus said gravely. 

Remus felt sick to his stomach, he had treated Harry so horribly when he visited Sirius over the summer. "That's why he never came back," he mumbled numbly. "Harry, he knew how I felt about him, that's why he stopped visiting Sirius. I had assumed it was because of all the attention he was getting for defeating Voldemort, but it was because he was..."

"Scared of you," Albus finished. "Yes, Remus he was, but like you and Molly, he also blames himself for Ron and Hermione's deaths and for Sirius almost dying."

"I need to see him, Albus," Remus pleaded brokenly, "and not just because the healers are demanding that he come and sit and talk with Sirius. I need to see my pup."

"I'm afraid that that is impossible, my dear boy. Harry is no longer part of the Wizarding World."

Remus jerkily shook his head. "I-I don't understand. Has Harry decided to remain in the muggle world? Why would he do that? Is it because of me?"

"No, Remus, it's nothing like that. Harry didn't want to leave, but with Sirius in a coma, he didn't have a magical guardian that could take him in and I didn't want the Minister sinking his corrupt claws into him."

 

"So where the hell is he?" Remus raged. "As Sirius' mate, I should have been given custody of Harry."

Leaning back in his chair, Albus raised his bushy eyebrows at Remus' statement. "You, who couldn't be in the same room with Harry without growling at him given custody of Harry, have you lost your mind?"

Remus lowered his head in shame. "I have failed Harry again, Sirius is going to be so disappointed in me. He loves that boy as if he was his own. If you tell me where Harry is I'll go and fetch him and take full responsibility of him."

"I will tell you where Harry is, Remus, but I ask that you leave him there, at least until after Sirius wakes and can look after him."

"I don't understand?"

"Remus, ever since the night that Voldemort killed James and Lily, Harry has been living with a piece of that monster's soul inside of him. Lord Voldemort made numerous Horcruxes to insure his immortality, and that night he accidentally made Harry one."

Grabbing his stomach, Remus doubled over. "I think I'm going to be sick." How had Harry lived for all those years with Voldemort's soul inside of his!. Horcruxes were the worst kind of magic...the darkest. He didn't even know that you could turn a living thing into a horcrux.

Fishing a calming drought out from his desk, Albus passed it over to the distraught man. "It was Voldemort's soul piece that allowed Harry to talk to snakes and to see inside the Dark Lord's mind. It was also the soul piece that allowed Voldemort to send Harry that vision of him torturing Sirius."

"I-I just don't know what to say," Remus mumbled in disbelief. "Is it gone? Is my pup free of that monster's black soul?"

"When Harry destroyed Voldemort, he also destroyed all the horcruxes, including the one inside of him, but I'm afraid that it was too late. Voldemort's soul had already tainted Harry's."

"No!" Remus cried, adamantly shaking his head no. "No, Harry would never go dark."

"Did you know that Harry cast the Cruciatus Curse that night on Bellatrix?"

"So," Remus hissed. "He had just seen his godfather fall through the veil, he was distraught."

"That's no excuse for using dark magic, Remus, and you know that," Albus chastised. "I could see the darkness in him and I couldn't allow it to spread, to eat away at Harry and corrupt him."

Remus felt like a boulder had dropped into his gut. "Albus, what did you do to my pup?"

"I did what I had to do to protect Harry and to protect our world. Harry was too powerful to go dark, there would have been no stopping him."

Remus wanted to lunge across the desk and shake the man. "What did you do to Harry?" he snarled.

"I permanently bound his magic," Albus admitted without shame. "Harry is now free to live his life in the muggle word without the fear of going dark."

"You did what!" Remus roared in fury. "How could you? That is worse than having your soul sucked out by a dementor...not to mention illegal. I can't believe that Harry was ok with your binding his magic."

Putting his glasses back on, Albus awkwardly cleared his throat. "I never said that Harry had been ok with it. He actually begged me not to and fought the binding. Luckily Severus was able to stop his convulsions and he looked after him until he delivered him to his new home."

Remus was to shocked to say anything. He couldn't believe that Albus actually bound Harry's magic. That was the worst thing that could happen to a witch or wizard, worse than even death. Being cut off from you magic was painful and you never truly recovered from it.

"I sent Harry to America to live with a distant cousin of Sirius' and his son." Albus explained. "The man seemed very kind, Severus even liked him."

Remus still couldn't believe what he was hearing. Albus had crippled Harry for life then sent him to a different country to live with strangers. "Are you out of your fucking mind? I need to see him," he growled. "Where the hell is he?"

"Now you're worried about him when just a half hour ago you were crying that he deserved to be rotting in Azkaban?" Albus snapped. "I saved Harry...I gave him a chance at having a real life. All he ever wanted was to be just Harry...so I gave that to him."

"You crippled him," Remus defended hotly. 

"He was going to go dark!"

Jumping to his feet, Remus slammed his hands down hard on Albus' desk. "Harry would never go dark. You're just scared. You created Voldemort by leaving Tom Riddle in an abusive and unloving home, then you turned around and did the same thing to Harry. You told me yourself that the two of them were scarily alike."

 

"Exactly, and look how Tom Riddle turned out. I couldn't do that to Harry, I couldn't sit back and watch as he became a monster and a murderer. I admit, Tom and Harry are a lot alike. Both boys were orphans, both were unloved and abused, both were insanely smart and powerful, both had a thirst to prove themselves, both..."

"None of that meant that Harry would have become the next dark wizard," Remus raged, cutting off the Headmaster. "As much as they were alike, they were also vastly different. Harry loved...he loved with his whole heart. He cared about those around him and befriended kids that others picked on, like poor Neville and Luna. He risked his life countless times protecting this school and everyone else from Voldemort and he even taught students how to defend themselves when you were incapable of hiring a competent Defense teacher. Harry would not have turned dark!"

"It was a risk I wasn't willing to take," Albus said gravely. "Remus, it's been done and the binding can't be reversed. Harry is as good as a muggle now and his place is in the muggle world. It would be cruel to bring him back, back to a world where he no longer belongs."

"You are the one who deserves Azkaban," Remus said feeling sick and shaky. He couldn't imagine how Harry must be suffering now with his magic bound and living with strangers. For all he knew, they could be as abusive as Harry's relatives. "Give me his address."

Pursing his lips, Albus picked up a folder siting on the edge of his desk and reluctantly handed it to Remus. "Harry's new guardian's name is Billy Black, a squib cousin of Sirius'. The man knows nothing of magic and our world, don't go ruining things for Harry by showing up there and talking crazy. I know you will want to bring Harry home, but the Wizarding World is no longer his home. Billy is also his guardian until Sirius is physically and mentally capable of looking after him."

Snarling, Remus snatched the folder from Albus and stormed out of his office. What was he going to do now? Sirius needed Harry, but Harry was in American and no longer a wizard. Dumbledore was right about one thing, it would be cruel to ask Harry to return, but he had to see him for himself, he had to see that he was safe and happy.

He may have hated Harry just an hour ago, but it was hate born of grief. Deep down he never stopped loving his pup, his pain at losing his mate had just blinded him to everything else. Werewolves were known to go crazy after losing their mates, most even committing suicide within days after their death. Sirius may not be truly dead, but him falling through the veil had severed their mate bond. He would continue feeling Sirius' death as if it truly happened until him and Sirius' mated again.

What was he going to do now? He couldn't leave his comatose mate to hunt down Harry, but he also couldn't just leave him in the muggle world without knowing if he was safe. Sirius also needed Harry, he needed to hear his voice to help bring him out of his coma. Sirius was bullheaded, he wouldn't believe that Harry was safe without seeing him with his own eyes.

He didn't know what he was going to do, but he had to come up with something.


	11. Chapter 11

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

 

Jasper cringed when the heavy door was slammed hard enough to crack the frame. Turning to Mischief, he gave the stallion a sheepish grin. "That, my lovely boy, was my beautiful sister Rosalie. I hope she didn't offend you with her name calling and screaming, she just really loves this garage."

Wide eyed, Harry turned from looking at the broken door, to his handsome vampire. He didn't have much experience with woman, and Hermione was pretty good at keeping her cool, except for the time she punched Malfoy in the face and broke his nose, but Rosalie had been more demon than vampire. She screamed so loud and so long at Jasper that he had feared that her head was going to explode.

Chuckling, Jasper reached out and started rubbing Mischief between his eyes and massaging his ears. "Don't listen to her, Mischief, you don't smell and sure as hell aren't ugly. She's just jealous because her beauty pales in comparison to yours, and I love the way you smell, it calms me."

Nickering, Harry buried his nose in Jasper's stomach just soaking in the attention. He wondered if Jasper was part wizard because his hands sure felt magical as he petted him. Being here with Jasper, even just as Mischief, almost made his guilt over worrying his family back on the Reservation easier to live with.

He had to find a way home though, despite every fiber of his being screaming that this was where he belonged...that he belonged with Jasper. Billy, Jake, and the pack had opened their homes and hearts to him and had given him a family, he couldn't repay them by running off with their enemy. 

"Am interrupting something?" Emmett chuckled as he entered the garage carrying four bales of hay as if they weighed nothing. "Maybe I'll have Alice make you a DO NOT DISTURB sign," he added with a wink.

Emmett ducked just in time to miss the bucket that was hurtling towards his head at a very high rate of speed. "Easy there, bro, I was just joking."

"Not about Mischief!" Jasper snarled, his eyes dangerously black. "I put up with it from Rose because she's a lady and I'm a gentleman, but I'm not going to put up with you insulting him, or making rude, disgusting sexual innuendos."

Emmett may be nothing more than a big kid at heart who loved to joke around, but he wasn't stupid. Jasper and him had always been close, as close as real brothers, but he could tell that he would rip his throat out if he ever hurt or upset that damn horse. Not that Mischief was a real horse. He was with Eddy and Carlisle on this one. With how possessive and protective Jasper was over Mischief, he had to be Harry.

"Jasper, why don't you go and feed?" Carlisle suggested, noticing how tense his son was and how black his eyes were.

Easily snapping the twine on a bale of hay with just his hands, Jasper grabbed three flakes and placed them on the ground in front of Mischief. "I'm fine, Carlisle." he answered tersely.

"You need to feed," Carlisle said a bit more sternly. "You haven't fed since Billy pulled Harry out of school, do you want to have an accident with Mischief?"

Harry's head snapped up from where he was sniffing the green, sweet smelling hay. Why hadn't Jasper eaten since he stopped going to Forks High? What did he have to do with Jasper not feeding? Would Jasper eat him?

"Carlisle, I said I'm fine," Jasper bit out. "I have gone longer without feeding."

"Not while under the stress of not being able to claim your mate," Carlisle tried again. "Jasper, you're barely hanging on to your control. Do you want to risk Mischief's life...especially with him having a bloody wound?"

Tensing, Jasper looked to the stallion's wrapped leg. It just now dawned on him that Mischief's blood hadn't tempted him in the least. Mischief didn't smell like food to him. "I am thirsty," Jasper conceded, "but I can't leave him."

Raising his hand, Carlisle waited until Jasper gave his permission before touching the beautiful stallion. "Jasper, Mischief will be safe here with us. Will it make you feel better if I stayed with him?"

Worried about Jasper not feeding, Harry showed his approval by leaning into Carlisle's hand and butting him with his nose. He didn't want Jasper suffering because of him, or worse, killing someone...like him.

Jasper stamped down his jealousy when Mischief went to Carlisle. He knew his jealousy was completely uncalled for and didn't make any sense, but he couldn't help how he felt. Mischief was his! "Alright, I'll hunt, but I won't be gone long."

"If you're still not wanting to take off my head, I would like to go with you," Emmett grinned wearily.

The thought of leaving Mischief made Jasper feel jittery and anxious, but he didn't want to lose control and drain his horse. "I apologize for my behavior, the situation with my mate has me on edge and tense."

"Completely understandable, bro," Emmett was quick to reassure. "If it had been me being kept away from my mate, I would have wiped out most of Forks in my anger and frustration by now."

Mate! Harry looked to his vampire in horror. He never once thought that Jasper had a mate. He couldn't believe that all this time he had been lusting over a mated vampire. Feeling like he couldn't breath, like someone was crushing his chest, Harry moved to the back of the make-shift stall Jasper had built for him in the garage and sadly hung his head. 

His heart hurt so bad that if he had been human he would be crying. He shouldn't be surprised, of course Jasper would have a mate, he was bloody gorgeous. He just hoped that Bella wasn't his mate, Jasper deserved better than her. She was a mean, self-centered bitch.

Feeling sadness coming off his horse, Jasper walked over and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I'll be back soon, boy, I just need to feed. Carlisle will look after you while I'm gone."

Harry lipped at Jasper's hair, taking in his scent and memorizing it. He could feel his magic dancing under Jasper's embrace and he never wanted it to end. He couldn't stay now though, and not just because his home was on the Reservation with Billy, Jake and the pack. He couldn't stay because it would hurt too much to see Jasper with his mate.

"I'll be quick," Jasper whispered in his horse's ear. "Please be here when I return," his voice broke as he pleaded with Mischief.

Closing his eyes, Harry took in a deep, shaky breath. Walking away from Jasper was going to be one of the hardest things he ever had to do. It was almost going to rank up there with having his magic sealed as far as pain went.

***HP

Harry started to anxiously pace his stall. Jasper had been gone for at least an hour and he still couldn't sneak out because Dr. Cullen was standing outside his stall just staring at him. His staring was really starting to freak him out a bit.

"Why don't you shift back, Harry, so we can talk?"

Harry froze mid step. Heart pounding, he stared at the vampire coven leader in fear. How did he know that he was Harry? What was he going to do with him now? Hoping the man was just guessing, he resumed his pacing despite pain shooting up his leg with every step. As long as he continued to act like a horse then the man would never know the truth.

"Harry, I have had to fix that leg multiple times now. I know you're in pain so please stop walking on it," Carlisle ordered.

Harry stumbled mid step, his eyes briefly flashing to Carlisle's. Could he trust the vampire and shift back? Maybe he could help get him home?

Or maybe he would attack him and kill him for deceiving them?

Turning his back on Carlisle, he started nosing at his hay, pretending that he was eating it.

"You're giving Carlisle the ass treatment?"

It was hard, but Harry didn't look up or nicker, his horse version of a laugh, when Alice entered the garage. He had to stop acting like a human and start acting more like a horse. Maybe they would give up and go in the house so he could escape.

"Maybe you're wrong about Harry being the horse?" Alice said thoughtfully.

"No, it's Harry," Carlisle grinned confidently. "He's just being stubborn."

"Maybe he's just scared?" Alice suggested with a frown. Walking up to the stall, she gently placed her hand on the stallion's side. "It's ok, Harry, we're not going to hurt you."

Harry reluctantly looked up at the female vampire. He wanted to trust them, he really did, but he was just so scared. Billy and Sam had been lecturing him daily over how dangerous the Cullens were. Normally he would trust his own instincts, like with trusting Remus despite him being a werewolf, but he was defenseless without his magic. What if, like with everyone else, they turned on him?

Looking to her father, Alice shrugged her shoulders. She had tried countless times to get a vision of Harry, but the wolves were always blocking her. Maybe it wasn't the wolves. Maybe, like with the wolves, she couldn't see him because he was a shifter too.

Sighing, Carlisle rubbed at the back of his head. It was a completely human thing to do, but he was feeling frustrated and worried. Harry was Jasper's mate so he already considered him family, but it was only a matter of time before the wolves showed up looking for their missing pack member. There was a part of him that wanted to give Jasper permission to run with his mate to Esme Island where the wolves would never find them because a vampire would never truly be happy without their mate, but then there was a part of him that wanted to send the boy back to Billy's because he didn't want to start a war with the shifters.

They had been honoring the treaty between them and the Quileute Tribe since it was signed in the 1930's, if they violated it now, they would never be able to return to Forks. There weren't that many places in the United States that remained overcast and dreary, and Forks was the one place where they truly felt at home. Their love for Forks was the reason they kept returning...despite having to deal with the wolves.

Harry was really starting to feel extremely agitated. Why couldn't Dr. Cullen and Alice just leave him the hell alone? He needed to get out of here. He needed to get home before Jasper returned. Billy had to be going out of his mind by now with worry for him.

***HP

"After I hug that boy, I'm going to shake some sense into him," Sam snarled. He had been having very, very enjoyable anniversary weekend with his beautiful imprint when Jacob called and informed him that Harry was once again missing. He loved the boy to death, but his timing couldn't have been worse. Emily and him had planned their trip to be just perfect for some pup making of their own.

"You'll have to get in line," Billy grumbled. "Do you believe the boys theory on Harry being the mysterious horse of the leech's?"

"It's an absolutely crazy theory, but I find myself believing it," Sam confessed. "There are just too many coincidences for me to dismiss it."

Billy pulled his truck over right before the lane that led to the Cullens house. "Anything from the boys?"

One of the perks of being an alpha, Sam didn't have to be in his wolf form to be able to telepathically communicate with his pack. "Jacob was right, the horse's tracks lead right to the Cullens. Right now they are about a half a mile out, they didn't want to alert the leeches of their presence."

Putting his truck back in drive, Billy looked to Sam. "Any chance of this ending peacefully?"

"Not if they don't give us the pup back," Sam snarled. "We will tear through all of them to get to Harry if we have to?"

"Do you think," Billy started off tentatively, "do you think Harry is like us?"

Eyebrows drawing in in confusion, Sam looked to his chief. "What do you mean?"

"Imprints," Billy answered after a brief pause. "Do you think Harry imprinted on the blond leech?"

"Son of a bitch!" Sam spat, never having thought of that. "Damn, if he did, that's going to complicate things."

Nodding his head gravely, Billy slowly made his way down the Cullens lane.

***HP

"I'll give you this, Harry," Carlisle chuckled. "You're bullheaded." For over an hour he had been begging the boy to shift, but he had yet to acknowledge him. 

Harry continued to chew on his hay, not really enjoying it, but the loud crunch it made when he chewed it helped drown out Dr. Cullen. 

Inclining his head, Carlisle made his way towards the door. "Very well, I give up. Jasper should be home soon." With one last parting glance at the stallion, Carlisle left the garage.

Cocking his head, Harry held his breath while staring at the door. Finally he was getting his chance to escape. Listening carefully, he waited until he heard the vampire's footsteps fade away.

Dropping his head over the door, he started to lip at the latch, trying to get it to slide out. He didn't have much time, Jasper would be back any minute. He felt guilty for leaving the vampire who truly seemed to love Mischief, but he just didn't belong here...he didn't belong anywhere.

Lips not working, he tried curling his tongue around the cold metal of the latch. Why did Jasper have to be so good at building shit? Nickering in frustration when that didn't work, he straightened back up and looked towards the door. Could he risk it?

When he didn't hear a sound coming from the door, he took a deep breath and concentrated. All he had to do was shift, unlatch the stall door, race out of the garage, then shift back and run back to the Reservation. His plan didn't sound so hard, and he could probably accomplish it in less than a minute, if it wasn't for his damn leg.

Shifting once had tore his leg, damaging his leg almost as bad as when he first injured it. Shifting two more times was going to destroy his leg...not to mention hurt like a bitch. Still, he couldn't see any other way of getting out. He had to do it.

The change hurt so bad that Harry almost blacked out from the pain. Collapsing, he laid there panting and withering until the pain wasn't all consuming. Slowly sitting up, he grimaced when he saw the blood soaking through the now loose bandage on his leg. Holding the bandage tight to keep it from slipping, he struggled to his feet and quickly unlatched the latch,

"If you keeping injuring that leg, you're going to get an infection so bad that I won't be able to heal it and I'll have to amputate."

Pale and sweating, Harry looked fearfully up, his eyes going wide when he spotted Dr. Cullen and Edward. Dr. Cullen was looking at him with concern in his amber eyes, while Edward was smirking triumphantly at him. Heart pounding in his chest, he stumbled back until his back slammed into the wall.

Carlisle was surprised at how scared Harry was of him, he could easily hear his heart racing from where he was standing a good ten feet away. He had treated the boy enough times that he should have trusted him by now. He had been nothing but kind to Harry, yet he was looking at him with raw fear in his eyes, like he thought that he was getting ready to eat him or something.

"Harry, you know what we are, don't you?" Carlisle asked softly and patiently. "You know that we aren't completely human?"

With one hand clinging desperately to his blood soaked bandage, and the other on the wall for support, Harry weakly nodded his head. He knew what they were, and now because of his stupidity, he was about to get eaten.

Even though the doctor in him was screaming at him to help the boy who was bleeding and in a lot of pain, Carlisle kept his distance from Harry. The kid was so frightened the he looked like he was going to pass out. "Harry, we're not going to hurt you."

A part of Harry knew that, knew that these were vegetarian vampires, but his pain, fear and desperation to escape before Jasper returned was blinding him to everything else. He didn't want Jasper to think that he had been deceiving him, or to think that he was a freak for being able to turn into a horse. It would kill him if Jasper looked at him the same way he looked at Sam and the rest of the shifters.

"Harry, I need you to take a deep breath and to try to calm down," Carlisle instructed, still keeping his distance from the panicking boy. If Jasper were to return home now to find his unclaimed mate bleeding and reeking of fear, he would surly snap and attack Edward and himself. All his vampire would see was his terrified mate bleeding in the same room as them, and all rational thought would leave his son. Jasper had been strung too tight for too long.

Harry eyes kept darting to the door, to his only escape route. He would never be able to outrun the vampires, not even as Mischief. "Please," he choked out, his voice weak from lack of use and fear.

"Relax, child," Carlisle said soothingly, not believing that Harry had actually talked. "You're safe."

With tears in his eyes, Harry looked back towards the door. He just wanted to go back to the Reservation...he wanted to go home.

"I'm not sure if you know this, Harry, but we have a treaty with the tribe. We can't go onto their land, but I can take you as far as the border and then call Billy. You really need to have that leg looked and treated first though."

Rubbing at the stinging in his eyes from fighting back his tears, Harry nodded his head. He was scared, tired, in excruciating pain, worried about Billy and Jacob, and he just wanted to go home. He was sure that there would be hell to pay when he got home, and he was going to have to confess about him being the stallion, but he trusted that Billy and Sam wouldn't hurt him. It felt strange to admit to trusting someone, but also freeing. He did trust Billy and Sam, more so than he had ever trusted anyone.

Carlisle took a step towards the scared boy, but froze when he tensed and started whimpering. "You can't walk, Harry. I'm just going to pick you up and carry you to the car."

Harry shook his head no, he didn't want to be picked, not by Dr. Cullen. Gritting his teeth, he attempted to take a step, but the pain in his leg was blinding. Crying out, he fell to the ground in a heap.

"Carlisle, no!" Edward quickly warned when his father went to rush to the boy's side. 

Carlisle's head snapped towards the door, with a rare curse leaving his lips, he lunged out of the way just as Jasper came flying into the garage. The last thing he wanted to do was get stuck between Jasper and his injured mate.

Harry let out a loud cry in both surprise, and fear, as strong, cold arms snatched him up and slammed him into something hard. Gasping to get his breath back, he shakily looked up into hard, black eyes. It took a few seconds for his mind to catch up, for it to register that the hard wall he had hit had been Jasper's steel like chest, and the person holding him tightly with black eyes was also Jasper.

Jasper moaned when his fangs erupted out of his gums. "Mine!" he proclaimed in ecstasy. Finally, after weeks of torture, his adorable little mate was in his arms where he belonged. Never again would he let Harry out of his sight, he was going to take him and run.

He had almost been knocked on his ass when a mile from the house Harry's sent slammed into him like a freight train. His sent was even more intoxicating than the first time he scented him. 

"Jasper," Carlisle called calmly, though he knew his empath son was picking up on his anxiousness. He was worried for Harry's safety, worried that Jasper was too far gone and that he would bite and mate Harry right here against his will. The poor, terrified boy was in a lot of danger right now.

Never taking his eyes off of the beautiful creature in his arms, Jasper started snarling. No one was going to take his mate away from him. No one! "My mate! Mine!" He growled, his top lip curled up to show off his dangerous fangs. He needed to go, he needed to hide his mate.

"Carlisle, he going to run," Edward warned as he closely monitored his brother's thoughts.

Whimpering, Harry stared fearfully up at Jasper. He had never before seen anyone so wild and scary looking. Jasper was still absolutely gorgeous, but this wasn't the Jasper who spent hours grooming and taking care of Mischief, or the Jasper who looked after him his first few days at Forks High. This was the Jasper, Billy and Sam had been warning him about...this was Jasper the very dangerous, and blood thirsty vampire.

"Mine," Jasper repeated as he continued to stare at his perfect mate.

Heart pounding in his chest, Harry had no idea what the hell Jasper was talking about. Jasper was calling him his, did that mean that he was going to eat him?

"Jasper, I need you to come back to us," Carlisle pleaded. "Look at your mate, Jasper, you're scaring him. Do you want your mate to be scared of you?"

"Mate," Jasper repeated as he shifted the boy in his arms so he could free up a hand and caress his mate's perfect face.

Shivering, Harry violently flinched when Jasper brought his hand to his face. "Please!" he cried fearfully.

Jasper made a pitiful sound when his mate rejected his touch. What did he do wrong? Why did his mate not want him? Time...that's all his mate needed. He needed time to get to know him. He needed to take his mate away to somewhere where they could bond.

Edward moved so that he was between his brother and the door. He was relieved to see that Emmett was there also blocking the only exit out of the garage. He was no match for Jasper on a good day, feral Jasper would wipe the floor with his ass. Hopefully between himself, Carlisle, and Emmett, they would be able to stop Jasper from kidnapping Harry.

Seeing that he wasn't getting through to his son, Carlisle decided to focus on Harry. He doubted that they would be able to stop Jasper, so he needed to explain everything to the poor boy. He needed to know why Jasper was acting the way he was, and what was about to happen to him.

"Harry," Carlisle called, ignoring Jasper's warning growl. "Harry, I need you to listen to me. You are Jasper's mate, and because Billy and Sam have kept you from him, Jasper has gone feral."

Shaking his head no, Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could admit to having a crush on Jasper, but this Jasper terrified him. How could he be Jasper's mate? It didn't make any sense.

Flashing his fangs, Jasper growled louder at Carlisle. Not that he recognized who Carlisle was at the moment. All he saw was someone trying to keep him away from his mate...someone who wanted to steal his mate away from him. He wanted to fight him, to sink his fangs into the other vampire's neck, but he couldn't risk putting his mate down and one of the other vampires in the room stealing him away. 

"Harry, with Jasper feral, we can't risk getting any closer. Not only could he kill us, but you could also get killed. Jasper isn't in his right mind right now. Please don't fight him, Harry, he will see it as you rejecting him and he may bite you turn you into one of us, or force you to mate with him."

Shivering, Harry looked wildly up at Jasper. Mate with him, did that mean what he thought it meant? Was Jasper going to force him to have sex with him? Was he going to rape him then bite him?

Harry let out a blood curdling scream when Jasper once again shifted his hold on him, his hand digging into his wound.

Multiple things happened at once after Harry's scream. Jasper, shocked by his mate's agonizing scream, dropped Harry onto the ground at his feet. Bringing his blood covered hand up to his face, Jasper let out a terrifying roar when he saw and scented his mate's blood. Harry, who was already breathless with pain, knocked his head hard on the floor, his vision going black. Carlisle, fearing for Harry, lunged towards Jasper in an attempt to wrestle him away from his mate before he accidentally killed him. Emmett, worried for both his father and Harry, jumped in to help his father restrain his older brother. Edward, being a mind reader, picked up on the thoughts of Billy and Sam who had just pulled up outside the garage. Sam, having heard Harry's blood curdling scream with his sensitive wolf hearing, jumped out of the truck, phasing before his feet even hit the ground. 

Mindless with rage...rage over the fact that someone had dared hurt his mate, Jasper attacked the vampire that was coming at him. With a loud snarl, he picked him and tossed him a across the room, smirking when he hit the wall headfirst. 

"Sam, stop!" Edward yelled, trying to stop the large wolf that had just easily taken down the garage door. He wasn't worried about his brother, though he didn't want Jasper to get hurt, he was more worried about Harry who was trapped under three fighting vampires. The last thing they needed in this mess was an out of control wolf.

Swallowing down the vomit that the hard knock on his head had caused, Harry groggily looked up at the chaos that was going on above him. With his human eyes it was hard for him to track the vampires, but it looked like Jasper was fighting Carlisle and Emmett with Edward attempting to restrain one of the wolves. By the size of the the wolf, he would say that it was Sam. He hadn't seen Sam as a wolf yet, but this wolf was a lot larger then the other three he had seen.

Not wanting to alert anyone, Harry bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain as he started to drag himself away from the fight. He was bruised and battered enough, one good hit from one of the vampires and he would be done for. Luckily everyone was so wrapped up in the fight that they weren't paying attention to him.

Snarling and growling, Jasper fought the other two vampires, his mate's precious blood on his hand the only thing he could see. He would kill whoever dared hurt what was his.

Harry managed to drag himself to a far corner of the room. Pulling himself into a sitting position, he inspected his now heavily bleeding leg. Stomach rolling, he tried not to gag when he saw how bad it was. It looked a hell of a lot worse now than when he first injured it. 

Harry tried to get to his feet, but the pain was so intense that it had him trembling uncontrollably and dizzy. Maybe the dizziness was from the knock on the head and not the leg, either way, he felt like he was seconds from passing out.

Sam scanned the room, his eyes landing on Harry crumpled in the corner, his pup's blood spilling onto the floor. He was relieved to see that he was out of the way for now, but he had to get him out of here and safely back to the Reservation. The blond vampire was distracted right now by the other blood suckers, but he knew that it wouldn't last. Jasper, for not being as big or as strong looking as the dark haired vampire, was having no problems holding his own...he was actually beating the other two.

Edward wrapped his arms around Sam, not hard enough to break anything, but enough to slow him down. "Dammit, Sam, if you take Harry from here Jasper will break the treaty and massacre the entire tribe to get him back."

"Then I'll just have to kill him," Sam snarled in his head to the mind reader.

"And is that what Harry needs, more death?"

"It's better than his own death," Sam howled in his head.

Edward grunted when Sam head butted him heard in the gut. "We need to stop this now before Harry gets hurt...without anyone else getting hurt either," Edward quickly added.

Sam stopped long enough to watch as the larger vampire, Emmett, went flying over his head, taking out what remained of garage door frame. He had to give it to Jasper, he was a tough mother fucker. "Incase you didn't notice, leech, Harry is already hurt. He's bleeding all over the damn floor."

"He's hurt by his own hands," Edward snarled. "He shifted with an injured leg just to see Jasper. That right there should tell you that Harry has feelings for Jasper."

Releasing the mind reader's legs from his canines, Sam looked back to his pup. Despite looking like he was seconds from passing out, Harry was tracking Jasper's every move with pain filled eyes.

"We need to stop fighting each other, Sam, and help Emmett and Carlisle contain Jasper. You may not like Jasper and wish him dead, but Harry feels differently. Obviously he's supernatural too if he can shift like you, did you ever stop and think that maybe Harry knows that Jasper is his mate...or imprint?"

Snapping his teeth loudly, Sam had to reluctantly agree with the leech. Billy had just said similar words to him on his way here. Turning to look back towards the fighting vampires, he noticed that the leader and muscular one were getting their asses handed to them by the crazy one.

"I'll help," Sam grudgingly agreed, "but you stand guard over my pup so he doesn't get hurt even more."

Relieved to no longer be fighting Sam, Edward inclined his head then made his way over to stand protectively in front of Harry. Not that he would make a very good guard if Jasper turned on him. Hopefully between Sam, Carlisle, and Emmett, they would be able to restrain Jasper long enough to talk some sense into him.


	12. Chapter 12

You know the drill, PLEASE REVIEW!

**HP

 

Watching Jasper fight was both terrifying, and exhilarating...and maybe a bit of a turn on. He had never seen anyone fight like that, and Jasper was fighting both Dr. Cullen and Emmett and was easily winning.

"You hanging in there, Harry?" Edward asked, as he took his position as guard in front of him.

Clutching his bloody leg, Harry looked warily up at Edward Cullen. Did he look like he was hanging the hell in there? He was bleeding profusely, his leg looked like a bomb had went off in it, and he had a knot forming on his head the size of Professor Quirrell's turban. On what planet did he look like he was hanging in there?

Going by the look in Harry's eyes, Edward was glad that he couldn't read his mind. "Just hang in there a bit longer," he said, turning his attention back to the fight. 

Harry started whimpering when he saw Sam approach the fight. He didn't know if he was more worried about Sam getting hurt, or Jasper. Sam he saw as an older, very protective big brother or even uncle, and Jasper he was falling in love with. Both men meant the world to him and he didn't want to see either get hurt...especially because of him.

"Damn," Edward cursed. "The rest of the pack are coming." From reading Sam's thoughts, he knew that the shifter wasn't going to kill Jasper, at least not yet anyway. Sam was now worried that Jasper was Harry's imprint, which kind of made him off limits to kill. Harry may not be a wolf shifter, but he was still considered pack. That's not to say that he wouldn't kill Jasper, but as of right now he was going to talk with Harry first.

It was the rest of the pack joining the fight that concerned him. He was worried that they would ignore their law on not harming another's imprint and kill Jasper. They could claim that there was no proof that Jasper was Harry's imprint and that they were just trying to protect their most vulnerable pack member.

"Harry, the rest of the pack are coming in strong, I'm going to have to leave you to talk to Billy. He's the only one who can keep them from tearing Jasper to shreds." Edward explained. "Will you be alright for a minute on your own?"

Scowling, Harry took his eyes off of the fight to glare at Edward. No he wouldn't be alright, none of this was alright. He just wanted to shift and run away and never look back. Why did his life always revolve around a battle of some sort? Why couldn't he just live a boring life like everyone else?

"Right," Edward grimaced when the boy just glared at him. "I'll be right back."

Turning back to the fight, Harry tried to focus on what was happening, but he was starting to really feel light headed from blood loss. He could see that Dr. Cullen, Emmett and Sam were trying not to kill Jasper, but Jasper wasn't holding back. Hearing a loud snapping sound, Harry cried out loudly when Sam crumbled to the ground.

Without thinking about his safety, or even the immense pain that he was in, Harry started to crawl towards Sam just as Jasper descended on the wolf, wrapping one arm around his neck, and the other on his muzzle. If he didn't stop him, Jasper was going to snap Sam neck.

"Jasper!" Harry cried out desperately. He couldn't lose Sam, he couldn't lose someone else that he cared about. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Dr. Cullen and Emmett were frozen in place, too scared to do anything in fear that Jasper would kill the alpha wolf.

Sam tried to will his pup away with his eyes. He didn't want him getting hurt trying to save him. His back was already broken, there was nothing he could do now to save himself, let alone his pup, from the feral vampire. 

"Jasper, please!" Harry wailed as he drug himself towards the fight. "Please don't kill Sam."

Sam should have been shocked that Harry knew that he was the wolf, but he realized now that he had underestimated his pup. It was wrong of him to not tell Harry about them being shifters, and it had been wrong of him to keep the vampire from his pup. He had just wanted to protect Harry. Vampires were dangerous and Harry had already experienced so much violence and death. He had just wanted to give him a safe and happy life.

Emmett went to rush to Harry to pull him back from harms way, but Carlisle placed a firm hand on his shoulder and shook his head no. Harry was their only hope of bringing Jasper back.

Eyes black as night and fangs dripping with venom, Jasper snapped his head up. The voice calling his name was unfamiliar, but somehow he knew that it was his mate calling for him.

Harry was only a few feet from Jasper and Sam. With tears falling from his eyes, he held a trembling hand out to Jasper. "Please," he begged again, his voice weak from lack of use. "Please, Jasper, Sam is important to me. If you kill him, I'll never be able to forgive you."

Harry didn't know if his pleading and threatening would work, but he had to stop Jasper from killing Sam.

"Mate!" Jasper growled out, his arms still tight around the wolf.

Harry wanted to deny it, there was no way he could be Jasper's mate, but he didn't want to risk angering the dangerous vampire. Hopefully, if he was Jasper's mate, the vampire wouldn't hurt him.

Harry tried smiling at Jasper, but he was in so much pain that it came out as a grimace. "Mate," he repeated shakily.

Snarling, Jasper looked down at the broken wolf in his arm. With a sneer, he tossed the beast away from him then straightened up.

Harry started crying harder when Jasper slowly started to approach him, his eyes still a terrifying black. "Please don't bite me," he pleaded fearfully.

Freezing, Jasper cocked his head to the side. Closing his eyes, he started to concentrate on his mate's feelings. Why was his little one so scared of him? His mate should never fear him, he would never hurt him. He just wanted to protect him and love him.

Harry watched as Carlisle carefully drug Sam out of the garage, the wolf not even lifting his head. Had Sam died? Crying harder, he looked back up at Jasper who was still staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Harry could hear a loud commotion outside the garage, but he was too scared to take his eyes off of Jasper for more than a second. Sam was out of harms way now, that was all that mattered.

Jasper's nostrils flared as the fog in his head cleared enough for him scent his mate's blood. Quickly making his way to his mate's side, he knelt down next to him. His instincts were screaming at him to bite his mate, to make it so no one could ever hurt him again, but the absolute fear in his mate's eyes stopped him from doing that. He wanted his mate, but he didn't want him to fear him.

Heart damn near beating out of his chest, Harry stared fearfully into Jasper's eyes. "Please come back, Jasper. You're scaring me,"

His mate's voice was like music to his ears. For so long he had daydreamed about what his mate's voice sounded like. 

Seeing the black slowly clearing from Jasper's eyes, Harry reached out shakily with a blood soaked hand and touched Jasper on his hand. "No more fighting, Jasper. Please!"

"They wouldn't let me see you," Jasper said brokenly as the last of the black left his eyes. "I tried everyday, but they wouldn't let me near you. You're my mate, Harry, my everything."

Harry was still having a hard time believing that he was this gorgeous vampire's mate, but right now he was too relieved to see his Jasper back that he didn't argue. Smiling, he gave Jasper's hand a squeeze.

Jasper's eyes softened even more when he looked into his mate's teary emerald eyes. "Don't go silent on me again, Harry. Your voice is like oxygen for me."

Carlisle very carefully approached the pair, not wanting to upset Jasper again. "Son, your mate needs to be looked at," he reminded. "We don't want him to lose that leg."

Jasper's eyes dropped down to Harry's leg, a whine leaving his throat. "How did you re-injure your leg? How did you even get here?"

Harry looked to Carlisle for help. He was scared to tell Jasper about him being Mischief, but the horse was kinda out of the bag, or stall, now. Carlisle and Edward now knew that he was Mischief, and he suspected that Sam and the pack knew too."

"Sam!" Harry cried, his voice warbling. 

"Sam," Carlisle winced. "Sam will be ok in time. Luckily for him shifters have remarkable, accelerated healing. His back was broken along with three ribs."

Jasper dropped him chin to his chest in shame. "I-I don't know what came over me. One second I was running home eager to be with Mischief, and the next it was like making my way out of a deep fog with Harry begging me not to kill Sam. I don't remember much."

Lunging to his feet, Jasper looked frantically around the garage. "Mischief! Where's Mischief?" he cried.

Harry looked desperately to Carlisle and shook his head. He knew that he had to confess to Jasper, but he wasn't ready yet. All he wanted to do was lay down and sleep for a month, he wasn't up to talking or confessions.

Clearing his throat, Carlisle knelt next to Harry. "Jasper, we need to see to your mate right now. He's in a lot of pain with his leg and he took a hard knock to the head."

Jasper instantly forgot about Mischief when he heard that. "Let me carry you inside."

Harry tensed when Jasper reached down to pick him up. He didn't know if he was tensing from fear, or tensing because he was scared of the pain he was going to feel at being moved.

Jasper hesitated, his heart hurting when he felt fear of him roll off of his mate. He knew that it was his fault, Harry had just seen him lose complete control and not only almost kill his own father and brother, but also Sam.

"Jacob!" Jasper called, knowing that the shifter was lingering by the door. Both him and Billy were watching and waiting, anxious that he was going to run off with Harry. A few others from the pack were also waiting, but the rest were in the house with Sam. In his current condition they couldn't risk moving him, not until his back healed.

"Jake," Harry whispered breathlessly as the shifter approached.

"So now you're taking to me, cuz," Jacob said with a wink.

Crying, Harry wiped at his tears. He wanted to tell Jacob how sorry was for taking off and causing a fight between them and the vampires, but he just couldn't find the words to express how sorry he was.

Clearing his throat, Jasper looked to the large shifter. "Maybe you should carry him in the house," he suggested tensely. His vampire was raging inside of him for suggesting that the beast touch their mate, but he was once again in control and he wasn't going to lose it and frighten Harry even more.

"Damn, cuz, that shit looks nasty," Jacob said, scrunching his face up in disgust while looking at Harry's leg. "It's a good thing I didn't take that bet with Paul on wether you were going to get hurt again or not."

Biting his lip, Harry held his breath when Jacob bent down and picked him up. He could have easily screamed from the pain, but he could see that Jasper was struggling for control. The last thing he wanted was for Jasper to snap again because Jacob was hurting him.

"Let's get him in the house," Carlisle said urgently. "I'm going to have to knock him out to work on him."

Billy inclined his head to the coven leader when he looked to him for approval. He wasn't comfortable here, or with the situation, but Harry needed tending to. He didn't know what he was going to do about the blond vampire and the boy he saw as a son, but that train wreck was going to have to wait until Harry was patched up and Sam was healed.

***HP

Remus grunted when Sirius' wild magic picked him up and sent him crashing into the wall. For three days now his mate had been violently thrashing, calling out for Harry, and lashing out at everyone with his magic.

Reaching down, the healer offered the werewolf his hand. "You need to get his godson," he said for the hundredth time. "Mr. Black isn't in an ordinary coma, this coma was brought on by a very powerful magical artifact."

Popping his painful back, Remus looked back to the bed where Sirius was thrashing his head back and forth. "I told you," he hissed, "Harry is out of the country."

"Well you better go and get him, or come up with a plan B. Do you have any of his hair? Maybe you can talk a friend in to polyjuicing himself as Mr. Potter."

Remus wanted to smack himself upside the head. Why didn't he think of that? "I can do better than that, I know a Metamorphmagus."

"Then I suggest you go and retrieve him or her," the healer sighed. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired of being tossed around the room."

Remus hated deceiving his mate, but he had to do something to help ease Sirius out of his coma. He couldn't leave to go find Harry, and it wouldn't be fair to ask him to return to the Wizarding World anyway, so Tonks was going to have to fill in as Harry. Sirius was going to be furious when discovered that it wasn't really Harry, but Sirius was going to be furious anyway when he found out how he had treated his godson.

Brushing off the dirt from his well worn robes, Remus quickly left to go find Tonks.

***HP

Sam grudgingly took the cup of coffee that the female vampire handed him. He hated being here, and he hated even more that he was pretty much helpless, but he was relieved that his pack, including Harry, were all alive.

"How's the pup?" Sam asked gruffly, his throat still sore from where the vampire had squeezed it.

"The vampire doctor has been operating on him for two hours," Jared explained. "But Billy and Jake are in the room with him."

Sam was relieved to hear that. He wouldn't want his pup, even unconscious, to be left alone while sedated with three vampires. Carlisle he understood having to be in the room since he was the doctor, and even the mind reader since he had medical training, but the blond he didn't like being around Harry. He knew that he was going to have to accept it, especially if Jasper was Harry's imprint, but it was going to take time. He loved his pup and he wasn't going to lose him just because he had the misfortune to be mated to a leech.

"So what's the plan now?" Paul asked, looking anxiously around.

"Plan?" Sam asked. "There is no plan. We wait until Harry is out of surgery and then as soon as we can we take him home."

"What about the leech?" Quil asked.

"Harry is our only concern," Sam growled. "Until I have talked with him, we continue on as we have."

"You know they're mates, right?" Alice asked with a smirk. "Harry is Jasper mate, and Jasper is Harry's mate. That's how it works."

"I don't recall anyone asking you," Paul snapped.

"Calm, Paul," Sam scolded. "We don't need another fight."

"I don't want to start a fight," Alice explained. "I'm just trying to make you see that you're hurting Harry. Everyone here, with the exception of my brother, knows what Harry is. He put himself through excruciating pain to see Jasper the second he was left alone. That should prove to you that Jasper is his mate."

Sam didn't like it, but he found himself reluctantly agreeing with the pixie like vampire. "That may be, but that also doesn't mean that I'm just going to hand my pup over to you leeches. Harry is a sixteen year old abused boy who is suffering from post traumatic stress disorder, he's not ready for a relationship, and he sure as hell isn't ready to become one of you guys."

"Well said," Billy agreed as he wheeled himself into the room.

Sam tried to get up, but pain shot up his spine.

Shaking his head, Billy held his hand up. "Stay down, you foolish wolf," he scolded affectionally. 

"Harry?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Still out of it, but Dr. Cullen repaired the damage to his leg as much as he could. He's going to be back in a wheelchair for a while, but as long as he doesn't pull anymore stupid stunts it should heal."

"Can we take him home?"

"Like you yourself are in any condition to be moving?" Billy scoffed. "No, Harry will have to remain here for a few days, but Dr. Cullen has given permission for anyone who wishes to stay to stay."

Sam watched as the pack fidgeted. They all adored Harry, but they were uncomfortable being in their enemies home. He couldn't blame them, he was anxious to get the hell back to the Reservation too.

"Jacob will be staying," Billy informed when he saw how uncomfortable his boys were.

"I'll stay too," Seth offered. He really didn't have a problem with the vampires, not like the rest of the pack.

"The hell you will," Leah growled.

"Right, the hell I will," Seth snapped back. "I'm tired of being treated like a pup. I can take care of myself."

"Enough," Sam barked. "Seth can stay if he wants, but no missing school." He wasn't going to say anything about Jacob not missing school, Jacob was a senior with all his credits already, and he wanted someone here with Harry until he could bring the pup home.

"Sam, I'll contact Emily and let her know what happened," Billy offered. "I don't want you moving until that back is fully healed."

Not liking it, but knowing there was nothing he could do about it, Sam relaxed back on the leeches couch. He was surprised at how beautifully furnished the Cullen home was, especially for vampires.

"Where you expecting coffins?" Edward snorted, having read Sam's thoughts.

"Honestly?" Sam asked. "Yes, I was."

"Sam, we're not that much different than you," Esme said kindly.

"Speak for yourself," Rosalie mumbled.

"Sam, just because we're vampires now, doesn't mean that we were born this way." Esme explained. "We were all human at one time with families that loved us and dreams and wishes. Despite what you think, we are not monsters. We have feelings, desires, we love every bit as strongly as you do...we're not that different."

"You kill people," Paul snapped.

"So do humans," Emmett shot back. "More humans are killed every year by other humans than by vampires. I don't see you condemning the entire human race because they kill humans."

"At least vampires have an excuse for killing humans," Rosalie sneered. "We kill for food...we kill for life. Humans kill each other for ridiculous shit...like name-brand shoes."

"And just for the record," Rosalie added, glaring at each of the shifters. "I have never once fed from a human, and neither has Carlisle or Esme."

"I think," Billy said clearing his throat. "I think those who are not immediately needed need to go home and cool down and maybe think about things. Jared, why don't you and Seth remain for the first shift and Leah and Quil can relieve you in eight hours."

There were grumblings, but the rest of the pack slowly filtered out of the Cullen home. It didn't sit right with them leaving their Chief and alpha, not to mention four pack members, but they knew to follow orders.

***HP

Jasper was sitting in a chair next to his mate's bed just staring at his unconscious form. He didn't think it was possible, but his little mate was even more stunning now than last time he saw him.

"Are you going to turn him?"

Grimacing, Jasper looked up at the young wolf. "Honestly, I would love nothing more than to turn him. He's my mate, Jacob, of course I would want him to be immortal like myself. There's also the benefit of never growing old, getting sick, or..."

"Or getting hurt," Jacob finished with a chuckle. "God knows that boy is a magnet for getting hurt."

Jasper smiled fondly at his little mate. "Yeah, he does have a talent for it."

Jacob felt a bit uncomfortable watching Jasper stare at Harry. It was plain to see that the vampire adored his cuz. "And what if he doesn't want to be turned?"

Even though his heart was dead, just the thought of Harry not wanting to be turned hurt his heart. "Then I would do my best to respect his decision. I won't lie, it will be hard not to bite him. You have no idea how badly I want to bite him right now. I could heal that leg with just one bite."

Frowning, Jacob turned his head so he was looking out the window. He didn't know what he would do if he was in the vampire's position. He hadn't been blessed yet with an imprint, but he knew from the link that he shared with those in the pack that had imprinted, how intense the pull was to their imprint. He didn't want to feel sorry for the leech, but he could imagine the pain he was feeling and how frustrated he had been over the past few weeks being kept from his mate.

"So what now?" Jacob asked.

"Now we wait," Jasper answered heavily. He wanted to believe that everything would work out, that Billy and Sam would be alright with Harry being with him and becoming a vampire, but he knew that that would never happen. Harry was going to have to choose, and that wasn't fair to his sweet mate at all.

***HP

Rolling her shoulders, Tonks fidgeted in her Harry suit. She normally didn't do complete, full body changes because they always made her feel like she was wearing the wrong skin...which she was, but Remus had begged her.

Remus led Tonks into Sirius' room, praying that this would work. Tonks may look like Harry, but she didn't exactly sound like him. He did cast a spell on her that would help her sound like Harry, but it wasn't an exact match. If this worked and Sirius recovered, as soon as they could they were going to find Harry and become a family. He didn't care if he lived in the Wizarding World or not, and he knew that Sirius would do anything for Harry, even live like a muggle.

"Just start talking," Remus suggested in a whisper.

Tonks felt a bit awkward pretending to be Harry, but Sirius was her cousin and she wanted to see him get better. "Hey, Siri," she said, doing her best to sound like Harry. "It's me, Harry. I wish you would wake up, I really need you."

Remus grinned when Sirius turned his head in Tonk's direction. "Tell him you're safe. Tell him that the battle is over."

Nodding her head, Tonk's took her cousin's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Guess what, Siri? We won the war. I defeated You-Kn..."

Remus quickly shook his head no. "Harry isn't afraid to say his name."

"I defeated V-Voldemort," Tonks said, stumbling over the dark wizard's name. 

Sirius started thrashing his head back and forth, his eyes rapidly moving under his eye lids.

"Keep talking," Remus urged.

"Siri," Tonks said a little louder. "Please wake up for me...I need you."

"P....P...."

"Sirius!" Remus cried excitedly when his mate tried talking.

"That's it, Siri," Tonks cried, her excitement matching the werewolf's. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

With a weak moan, Sirius eyes fluttered open. Looking around as if in a daze, his eyes landed on Tonks impersonating as Harry. Opening and closing his mouth a few times, his eyes started to slowly close.

"Let him rest," the healer said from the end of the bed. "He's out of the coma now, next time he wakes it should be less violent."

***HP

Standing up, Sam stretched his back until it popped. "I can happily go the rest of my life without ever breaking my back again."

"Just be thankful that you're a shifter," Emmett pointed out. "You would probably be paralyzed right now."

Sam didn't want to think about that. Even though Billy never complained, he saw how the man struggled daily without the use of his legs. "How's Harry?"

"He should be waking up soon," Billy said tiredly. It had been over thirty eight hours since he last slept, he was exhausted.

"Would you like me to check your back?" Carlisle offered.

Doing a few more back stretches, Sam shook his head no. "I believe that I'm good now, but thanks anyway."

Carlisle was surprised when Jasper came walking out his offices, the room where Harry was currently resting in. "Jasper, is everything alright?" he asked getting to his feet.

Jasper absently nodded his head. "Yeah, Jacob is sitting with him, I just needed to ask a question. What happened to Mischief?"

Carlisle, Billy and Sam all exchanged looks. They had yet to tell Jasper the truth about Mischief, they figured that it was up to Harry to do so. "He must have slipped out during the fight," Carlisle finally answered.

Jasper nodded his head thoughtfully. "And how did Harry get here?"

The three men once again looked at each other. "I think, son, that you need to have a talk with Harry when he wakes," Carlisle suggested.

Jasper frowned, not liking the answer, nor the feelings he was getting from the three men. It was a simple question, why couldn't they just answer it? He just wanted to know how Harry got to the house since all his theories didn't make sense. He also wanted to know how his injury got so bad, hadn't the wolves been taking care of him?

"How's he going to react when he learns the truth?" Billy asked worriedly after Jasper left the room. He knew not to say too much, the vampire could still hear them.

"He'll be shocked, but he'll be alright," Carlisle said, knowing that his son wouldn't hate Harry just because he was an equine shifter.

"I have a question," Emmett said, not even looking up from his game. "I would like to know how the little squirt knew about vampires?"

Carlisle nodded his head. "He knew what I was the second he saw me, I could see it in his eyes."

"The boy has a lot of secrets," Billy said heavily. "And there was a lot missing in his file."

"Let's not forget he smells different."

Frowning, Sam looked to the largest vampire. "He does, doesn't he. Let's just hope he continues to talk, he has a lot of explaining to do."

***HP

Mind still muddled, Sirius stared at the two people towering over his bed. He was trying to form words, but his mouth wouldn't sync with his brain.

Remus smiled encouragingly at his mate. "Don't push yourself, Padfoot, you have been in a coma for a while."

"H-Harry," Sirius finally croaked out, his voice barely a whisper.

"Right here, Siri," Tonks said, giving her cousin a smile and a wave.

Eyebrows drawing together in confusion, Sirius weakly shook his head no. "H-Harry," he repeated again.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Tonks looked to Remus for help. Clearing his throat, Remus tossed his arm over Tonks' shoulder. "Harry is right here, Pads."

Sirius' eyes flashed dangerously, his magic reacting to his frustration and anger. "N-Not my pup."

Remus' arm slipped from Tonks' shoulder. "Sirius, what are you talking about? Harry is right here."

Growling, a glass next to Sirius' bed exploded. "Not my Harry," he said, his voice getting stronger. Bringing a shaky hand up to his face, he tapped his nose. "Not my Harry," he repeated again.

"Shit," Remus cursed. He never considered Sirius' canine sense of smell being able to scent that Tonks wasn't really Harry.

"Harry?" Sirius growled again. He was getting frustrated. Why the hell was Tonks pretending to be Harry, and where the hell was his pup? He wanted to rage and curse at Remus, but he just couldn't get his body to work properly.

Remus nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "First, Sirius, Tonks and I are sorry for trying to deceive you." Remus turned to Tonks who, with his approval, turned back to herself. 

"M-My pup?" Sirius croaked, tears stinging his eyes. Was Harry gone? Did he not survive the battle?

"He's fine," Remus was quick to reassure.

"H-Hogwarts?"

Remus looked away from his mate's intense stare. This was his fault. If he had been there for Harry, Dumbledore would have never gotten the chance to seal his magic or ship him all the way to America to live with strangers. 

Sirius started to struggle to get up. He had to get to Hogwarts to see Harry. He had to see his pup with his own eyes. "D-Dammit, Remus! W-Where's Harry."

"America," Remus finally confessed as he did his best to restrain his mate. Sirius could barely lift his head let alone get out of bed.

Shocked, Sirius slumped back onto the pillows. "What? I-I don't understand."

Remus nervously tucked the blanket around Sirius, smoothing out all the wrinkles. "Sirius, now is not the time for this. When you get stronger we will talk about Harry."

Faster than what Remus thought possible, Sirius reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his robe. "Y-You will tell me now!" he growled angrily.


	13. Chapter 13

I hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

 

Knowing the feeling all too well as it was something that he had become use to since moving to America, Harry slowly tried to crawl his way out of his forced sedation. Hopefully this was the last damn time he had to be knocked out in order for him to be operated on.

Unfortunately, he couldn't blame anyone but himself this time. He stupidly shifted into Mischief on a severely injured leg then traveled miles through the forest just to see Jasper. That had been one of his more stupider ideas. Was stupider even a word? He hated how his brain felt while trying to wake from anesthesia, all fuzzy and slow.

Even though he was waking up, he kind of wished that he could remain asleep in ignorant bliss. Edward and Dr. Cullen knew that he was Mischief and now he was going to have to tell everyone else...including Jasper?

Would Jasper hate him because he was like the wolves? Obviously he wasn't a true shifter, but he couldn't tell Jasper that. He didn't know if the vampires or the shifters knew about magic and he didn't want to break the Statute of Secrecy by telling them about the magical world. He was terrified that someone would show up from the Ministry and obliviate all his memories of magic. 

The thought of losing all his memories of Ron and Hermione hurt more than his messed up and mangled leg. He already lost them physically, he couldn't lose them mentally...or in his heart. He just couldn't risk it, not even for Jasper, Billy, and Jacob. He couldn't lose his memories of Ron and Hermione, he would rather die.

Jasper could feel extreme sadness coming from his mate, it was so strong that it made him want to double over and cry, and it wasn't even physically possible for him to cry. "Harry," he called out, hoping to snap his mate out of whatever was upsetting him so much.

As much as Harry liked Jasper, the vampire was the last person he wanted to see right now. He wasn't ready for confessions and long talks, not right now anyway.

"Yo, cuz, how's that hoof of yours?"

Harry's eyes snapped open, all oxygen leaving his lungs as if he had been punched in the gut. He could tell by the look on Jacob's face and the wink that he gave him that the use of the word "hoof" hadn't just been a coincidence. He knew! Jacob knew that he was the horse.

Chuckling, Jacob reached over and playfully tugged on a lock of Harry's hair. "Relax, cuz, it's all good."

Harry's eyes widened slightly, he was a bit shocked to be accepted so easily. Then again, Jacob probably thought the has was just a shifter like himself. 

"Harry," Jasper called a bit awkwardly. He was worried that Harry would be scared of him after witnessing him going completely feral. It had to have been terrifying for his mate to watch injured and helpless as he tried to kill his own father and brother. Hell, he had almost snapped Sam's neck right in front of him. He didn't like it, but he knew that his mate loved Sam.

As if watching him attack his loved ones wasn't terrifying enough for his mate, he had almost ran away with Harry. It made him sick to his stomach to think about what he could have done to Harry while in that feral state. He could have raped his innocent mate!

Harry reluctantly turned his head to look at Jasper. It wasn't that he didn't want to look at the gorgeous vampire, he just wasn't sure how to react over the whole mate business. He still couldn't wrap his head around being Jasper's mate. The vampire had to be mistaken.

Jasper's face lit up when his stunning mate looked at him. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Are you hungry? How about thirsty? Are you thirsty? Are you cold? Would you like an extra blanket?"

Jacob started laughing loudly, tears falling from his eyes. "Dude, take a chill," he snorted.

Blushing, Harry started to laugh softly. He had never seen Jasper so unsure of himself and nervous. He actually found it kind of adorable.

If vampires could blush, Jasper would be fire engine red. "Sorry, I'm just..."

"A love struck idiot?" Jacob interrupted.

Unable to deny Jacob's words, Jasper just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Carlisle's coming," he informed. 

Walking into the room, Carlisle's eyes scanned the room, his questioning gaze stopping on Jasper. He was a bit surprised at how relaxed he was, especially with his unclaimed mate being in the same room as a wolf. "Harry, how is your leg?" he asked kindly.

Frowning, Harry lifted his head with great difficulty and looked down at his once again heavily bandaged leg. To be honest, he really wasn't feeling anything right now, except for a bit woozy and out of it, but that was thanks to being knocked out.

As if reading his mind, Carlisle pointed to the IV in the boy's arm. "You're probably not feeling much because I have you on some pretty strong pain medicine. You really did some serious damage to your leg this time."

Groaning, Harry flopped his head back down onto the soft pillow. Great, it was looking like back to the wheelchair for him. If Hermione was here she would be calling him an idiot. He could just hear her say, "what an idiot!" Sniffling, he quickly wiped at his eyes before his tears could fall.

Jasper knew that Harry wasn't crying over Carlisle's words, he could feel that his sadness was coming from a memory, but he couldn't stop himself from growling at his father. He didn't like to see or feel his mate sad, it made him want to hurt whoever was upsetting his love...even his own father.

"S-Stop," Harry said, his voice cracking. He didn't want to see anymore fighting. He was sick and tired of violence.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows in amusement when Jasper instantly stopped growling and dropped his chin in shame. Harry may be small and a bit meek, but he had a feeling that he would have no trouble keeping Jasper in line. Hopefully with time and support they could help Harry overcome his tragic past.

Jacob would have laughed at the leech's reaction, but he didn't want to push the vampire. While he liked getting a rise out of the bloodsuckers, he didn't want to do it around Harry. He didn't have much fear anymore that the vampires would purposely hurt Harry, but he still feared that they would accidentally hurt him.

"Esme, my wife, will be in in a few minutes with some food," Carlisle said, walking around the bed so he could check on Harry's IV. "You have lost an alarming amount of weight since last I saw you, and you had already been too skinny to start with. She isn't brining you anything heavy, so I expect you to eat the entire thing,"

Grimacing, Harry nodded his head. He really wasn't hungry. He was too nervous to eat.

Jasper had been so in awe at having his mate finally, that he hadn't even noticed how much weight had he lost. He didn't know what to do, he felt so useless. His vampire was urging him to bite his mate to cure all his physical problems, but he knew that Harry wouldn't want that. Hopefully in time though he would allow him to turn him. He couldn't imagine Harry not becoming a vampire and living the rest of their lives together.

Esme walked into the room, but stopped a few feet from Harry's bed. Carlisle had warned her that Jasper was unpredictable around Harry and she didn't want to do anything to upset her son. She had heard the horrible fight in the garage, but her and the girls had opted to stay out of it. More bodies in the fight wouldn't have helped, if anything, they could have made things a lot worse.

"Harry, this is my wife, Esme," Carlisle introduced.

Harry flashed the beautiful vampire a shy smile. Why were all vampires so beautiful, was it like a prerequisite? Could only beautiful people become vampires? If that was the case, then he had nothing to worry about. He had been called many things over the years, but beautiful wasn't one of them.

"Carlisle said that your stomach wouldn't be up be for anything heavy, so I made chicken noodle soup and fresh bread. I hope that you like it."

Harry found it a bit amusing, a vampire cooking food, but by the smell of the soup, Esme was a pretty good cook. With a gracious smile, he took the tray from the female vampire.

"Harry, by the gods you're going to be the death of me," Billy proclaimed as he rolled into the room with Sam behind him. 

"Sam!" Harry cried, his voice wavering. The last time he saw Sam he thought that Jasper had killed him.

Jasper quickly snatched the tray from his mate before he could tip it over. He was a bit jealous that his mate was so excited to see another man, but he could feel that Harry thought of Sam as family...possibly a brother or uncle. There was nothing sexual in Harry's feelings for the alpha wolf.

"Easy, pup," Sam said as he made his way to Harry and took a seat on the edge of his bed. He could see that the boy was fighting back his tears. 

Harry eyes scanned every inch of Sam looking for any injuries. "I-I thought..." With a loud sob, Harry threw himself at Sam.

"I'm fine, pup, it's going to take more than a leech to take me out," Sam chuckled drily as he narrowed his eyes at his pup's mate. He still didn't know what he was going to do about the situation, but for right now, until he talked privately with his pup, he wasn't going to do or say anything that would cause the vampire to snap again.

"I'm sorry," Harry cried, his face buried in Sam's muscular chest. "I never wanted you to get hurt."

Sam softly ran his fingers through the boy's raven hair. "I know, I know, but as soon as you're up to it, we're going to be having a long talk." Grinning, he placed his finger under Harry's chin and lifted his face up so he was looking at him. "On a happier note, you have no idea how thrilled I am that you're talking. I don't know what changed, but don't ever go silent on us again."

Blushing, Harry snuggled back into Sam's safe embrace. He didn't know how to explain why he stopped talking, and even now he really didn't want to talk, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with how he didn't feel as empty on the inside now as he had after Dumbledore sealed his magic. He still ached horribly on the inside with his magic sealed, but it was no longer quite as painful or as all consuming.

Hiding his hands under the bed, Jasper clenched his fists in anger. He couldn't help it, his unclaimed mate was in the arms of another man...a dangerous wolf at that. He was trying to keep control, but his little mate wasn't making it easy on him. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to snatch his mate away. Not only snatch him away, but also mate with him and turn him. He didn't know what he was going to do if Harry refused him. Maybe, for his mate's safety he should let Sam kill him."

"Dramatic much," Edward snickered, reading his brother's thoughts.

Clenching his teeth, Jasper glared at his brother while mentally calling him a few colorful names. He would like to see Edward in his shoes, he doubted very much that he would be able to control himself. Hell, him and Alice had mated almost immediately after scenting one another.

"Where's my hug?" Billy asked with a playful huff.

Harry immediately leaned forward so he could hug Billy. "Please don't be mad," he whimpered into the man's neck.

"No, child," Billy reassured. "Though, I don't think my heart can take much more. That teacher of yours warned me that you had a knack for attracting trouble, but I just never imagined. Still, your my boy now and there's nothing, and I stress nothing, that you could do that would make me turn my back on you."

Harry started to sob loudly. He had always dreamed of someone calling him their boy, and not in a creepy Dumbledore way. He may be sixteen years old, almost an adult, but he wanted a father and a family more than anything else in this world. Billy's words were tearing down all the defensive walls he had built around his heart when he had only been a small, abused child.

Sniffling, Harry sat up and wiped at his nose. He couldn't believe that Billy and the pack were accepting him even after finding out that he could shift into a horse and that his mate was a vampire. He prayed that the coven and the pack learned to get along, he wouldn't be able to choose one over the other.

***HP

Coming to an abrupt halt, Remus scanned the room trying to locate his missing mate. He only left him for an hour to grab something to eat and take a quick shower, how could he be missing? Sirius couldn't even lift his head up on his own when he left.

Stumbling out of the bathroom, Sirius unsteadily made his way to the closet. Wrenching open the door, he cursed when he found it empty.

"Sirius, what the hell are you doing out of bed?" Remus cried incredulously.

Spinning around and almost losing his balance, Sirius glared at his best friend and mate. "I'm going after my godson," he answered flatly.

"But you can't!" Remus cried. "You're in no condition."

"Stuff it," Sirius hissed. Walking to the table next to the bed, he pulled open the drawer. "Where the hell is my fucking wand?" He roared when he found it empty.

Remus was taken aback by the anger pouring off of his mate."Here," he quickly answered as he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out Sirius' wand.

Stalking up to his mate, Sirius snatched his wand out of his hand. "If you're going to try to stop me, then just get the hell out of my face. As far as I'm concerned, you can just go home and do what you do best...sulk."

Remus flinched as if Sirius struck him. Sirius had been mad at him before, but never like this. "Pads, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong?" Sirius raged, his face turning red. "What's wrong is that once again you have abandoned our pup. Not only did you abandon him, but you as good as attacked him."

All the color drained from Remus' face. He knew that Sirius would take his confession bad, but he hadn't expected it to be this bad. Sirius was looking at him with hate in his eyes. "I know I was wrong, James and Lily..."

"Fuck James and Lily!" Sirius bellowed. "This has nothing to do with James and Lily, our dead best friends. Harry isn't James and Lily, Harry is a little boy that needed you and, once again like fifteen years ago, you're turned your back on him. I forgave you for walking out of Harry's life and never looking back after James and Lily died and I was locked up, but I can't forgive you for this time."

"M-Moony," Remus started, only to be cut off by a beyond furious Sirius.

"Don't you fucking blame Moony for your actions either, he adores that boy. No Remus, what you did was all you...the human you. You are a worthless excuse for a human being."

Stunned and heartbroken, Remus just stood there as his mate transfigured his hospital gown into a black robe and his socks into a pair of shoes. "I'm so sorry, Sirius," he cried brokenly. "I know that I was wrong. I know that I treated Harry horribly. Please let me make it up to him. Please let me go with you!"

Sneering, Sirius turned away from his mate. "I'll let you go, but only because I don't trust you not to do something stupid while I'm gone. If I had my way, I would never lay eyes on you again."

Remus could feel Moony clawing at his heart, howling in pain at their mate's harsh words and rejection. He had to make it up to Sirius, he had to prove that he would never hurt Harry again. It hurt, but it was clear to see that Sirius would choose Harry over him.

Sirius felt no guilt for attacking Remus, the werewolf needed a brutal wake up call. He couldn't believe that Remus acted that way, that he blamed Harry for everything and attacked him. Why did everyone always automatically think the worst of Harry? There wasn't a more loving, self-sacrificing young man out there than his godson. 

Remus still didn't think it was a good idea for Sirius to be up and traveling to America, but he knew that there would be no stopping him, at least nothing short of tying him down and knocking him back out. "I have the location of this Billy Black and I talked to Severus, he honestly felt that the man wouldn't hurt Harry."

"Well excuse me if the opinions of a Death Eater don't mean jack shit to me," Sirius snapped. "He also thought Voldemort was a good man or else he wouldn't have joined his band of merry, little fuck faces."

Remus wasn't use to this angry of a Sirius, he half wondered if it had something to do with the veil. Little was known about the Death Veil as there wasn't a soul alive who had taken a trip into it and returned. Not wanting to upset his mate further, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Do you have a plan?" Remus asked tentatively.

Sneering, Sirius stormed past Remus and out the door. "I'm getting my godson back," he shouted over his shoulder. "Then killing that old fool who took his magic away from him."

***HP

Jasper's staring was starting to make Harry feel extremely uncomfortable. He had been awake for over three hours and the vampire hadn't left him alone for a second. He knew that they were supposedly mates, but he wasn't a hundred percent sure what that meant for him, especially since Jasper was a vampire.

"I'm sorry," Jasper apologized awkwardly. "I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable by staring. It's just, I still can't believe that you're here."

Blushing, Harry looked down at the thick comforter that was covering his legs. "You're not making me u-uncomfortable," he said, refusing to look up.

Jasper chuckled at his absolutely adorable mate. "I have a confession to make, Harry, not only am I a vampire, but I'm also an empath. I can feel what you're feeling."

Harry's head snapped up in mortification. Did that mean that Jasper knew the he liked him? Like, really, really liked him? Had Jasper been feeling what he felt all along, even as Mischief?

"Harry, can I ask you a question?"

Still feeling a bit unsettled over the empathy thing, Harry cautiously nodded his head.

"How did you get here?" Jasper asked, hoping to finally get an answer. When he left Mischief had been happily munching on his alfalfa hay in his stall and, when he returned, his mate had been on the garage floor bleeding and scared.

Cringing, Harry looked to Billy who was sitting in the corner on the room pretending to be reading a magazine. He had hoped to talk to Billy and Sam about him being the horse before confessing to Jasper.

"I think Harry needs his rest," Billy said, closing the magazine that he hadn't been reading and coming to his charge's rescue.

Scowling, Jasper glared at the man in the wheelchair. He was really starting to get pissed off. What was everyone, including his father, hiding from him?

"I'm Mischief!" Harry blurted out, seeing that Jasper was getting upset and terrified of angering him. He could tell by the look on Jasper's face that he wasn't happy with Billy and the last thing he wanted was more fighting. He couldn't lose Billy.

Words not sinking in, Jasper just stared at his perfect mate. Had he just said what he thought he said? Not believing it, he slowly started to shake his head no.

Concerned, Billy wheeled himself closer to his charge. "Are you honestly telling me that you hadn't figured out that Harry here is a shifter?" Billy scoffed. "Hell, you're entire family figured it out, along with the pack."

Carlisle quickly entered the room having heard the conversation. Edward, Jake, and Sam also filed in incase there was a problem. "Jasper, son, is everything alright?" Carlisle asked wearily.

Jasper was still staring as his mate, his brain was just not able to process what his mate said. His mate couldn't be Mischief...he couldn't. How was that even possible?

Harry decided not to correct Billy when he said that he was a shifter, let them think that. Technically that's all he was now...an equine shifter. Eyes wide and full of fear and uncertainty, he looked back up at Jasper. "I-I wasn't trying to trick you or anything. I-I just really liked being around you. Honestly, it wasn't a trick or a joke."

Reeling with shock, Jasper took a few steps back away from his mate and turned his intense gaze onto his father. "You knew? You knew that my horse was also my mate?"

"Not at first, no," Carlisle defended. "I started to suspect after Mischief and Harry hurt their leg both on the same day. Also, your extreme possessiveness of Mischief just wasn't normal."

Jasper thought back to how he had felt about Mischief, how he didn't even want his own family around him. He had been possessive of the horse, extremely so. Looking back to Harry, his eyes softened when he saw how nervous he was. "You hurt your leg worse just to see me?"

Chewing on his bottom lip, Harry nodded his head. It had been stupid, he totally knew that, but he hadn't seen Jasper in weeks, or felt his magic. "I had to see you," he admitted in a whisper.

Closing his eyes, Sam took a deep calming breath then looked to his chief. He could tell by the look in Billy's eyes that he was thinking the same thing. The vampire was Harry's imprint. He wanted to rage over his pup being mated to a leech, but that wouldn't solve anything. 

"Harry, is Jasper your imprint?" Billy asked with a heavy heart.

Eyes narrowing in confusing, Harry looked to Billy. "Imprint? I'm sorry, but I don't know what that is."

Billy had a hundred questions to ask the boy, especially about him being a shifter and if there were more equine shifters like him. Did equine shifters not call their mates imprints? "Harry, imprints are our soul mates, our other half," he explained.

"When we see our imprints for the first time," Sam took over for Billy. "It's like our entire world freezes and shifts. All of a sudden that person becomes everything to us, our reason for existing. We will do anything and be anything for that person."

Heart pounding in his chest, Harry looked to Jasper who was staring at him with intense longing. Did he imprint on Jasper? Was imprinting something he could even do? It wasn't like he was a true shapeshifter. Feeling a bit overwhelmed and not sure what to say or do, he opted to just drop his head and not say anything at all.

Smiling softly, Jasper reached out and took his mate's hand. "It's alright, Harry, I know it can be a bit much and you have had to deal with a lot lately. I don't want you to worry about imprints or mates, I want you to concentrate on healing...both physically and mentally. We have plenty of time for the other stuff."

Harry felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He liked Jasper, he liked him a whole hell of a lot and he wanted to spend time with him, but he didn't think he was ready for any type of serious relationship. He sure as hell wasn't ready to be turned into a vampire.

Still smiling, Jasper was relieved to feel that his mate was calming. As much as he desperately wanted him and wanted to turn him, he knew that Harry wasn't ready. Harry was hurting bad from whatever horrors he suffered through before coming to Forks, he needed to heal from that before he could even think about a serious relationship. It would be hard on him, but he was willing wait and be patient. He just wanted Harry to be happy.

***HP

Grimacing, Harry shifted his weight in the bed in an attempt to get comfortable. He had just woken up and his leg was aching him something fierce. The bandaging around it was so big and bulky that it felt like it weighed a ton. He wanted to roll onto his side and curl up into a ball as he tried to block out the pain, but just thinking about moving his leg caused it to hurt ten times worse.

"Do you want to explain everything on your own, or do we play twenty questions?"

Harry's head snapped up to the door where Billy, Sam, and Jacob stood hovering. He had been dreading this moment. He didn't want to lie to them, he cared for them and respected them too much to lie, but he couldn't risk telling them the complete truth. He didn't know anything about the American Ministry and the laws here, especially regarding that Statue of Secrecy, but he couldn't risk breaking it and them taking away his memories of magic...of Ron and Hermione.

Chuckling, Jacob entered the room and took a seat on the foot of his cuz's bed. "Dude, you look like a deer about to get eaten by the big bad wolf. Relax, we're not upset with you."

"It's not like you were the only one keeping secrets," Sam winked. "How long have you known about us being wolf shifters?"

Harry took a few minutes to think before answering. Talking was still a bit of a struggle for him, he had to force himself to do it. "Jasper had mentioned something about wolf shifters, but I didn't know for sure until the day my leg got injured."

"And you didn't say anything?" 

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry shyly looked up at Sam. "I was just happy to be accepted. It wasn't my business and I didn't want to say or do anything that would make you mad. I knew that you were the alpha and I wanted you to like me."

"Liking you has never been a problem," Sam reassured. "And you are part of my pack, Harry. You're my pup."

Harry couldn't stop the tears. Hearing those words out of Sam's mouth meant more to him than anything. How could these strangers accept him and care for him after only a few short months, when even after years of being in the wizarding world he was still shunned and feared? Even Dumbledore, supposedly the greatest wizard since Merlin, thought him evil enough to bind his magic.

Sam looked to Billy in concern, he had never seen Harry cry so hard before. He was glad that the empath went hunting, seeing Harry like this would have probably set him off. Jasper, while in control at the moment, was still a ticking time bomb.

"Deep breaths, son," Billy coached. "Everything is going to be fine,"

Carlisle didn't want to interrupt the group, but Harry was due for some pain medication. He knew that the boy had to be in an incredible amount of pain, his leg was in really bad shape. "Just something for the pain," he explained when Sam stepped between him and the boy's IV.

Pursing his lips, Sam reluctantly stepped aside. Seeing his pup so upset had his wolf close to the surface. The Cullens may be alright as far as vampires went, but they were still his natural enemies. Every second being here in this house with them was a painful struggle for him.

Through his tears, Harry smiled gratefully up at Dr. Cullen. He would do anything right now for one of Professor Snape's disgusting pain potions. The may may have been an ass, but he had been a bloody genius...and he had been there for him at the end when he had no one. 

"Are you ready for some questions?" Billy asked seriously.

Biting his lip, Harry shook his head no. He would never be ready for the questions they were going to ask him. "I-I can't promise that I will answer all your questions, there are some things I'm not allowed to talk about, but I will answer what I can."

Billy didn't like it, but he would accept it for now. "How long have you been a shapeshifter?"

Harry looked down and started picking at his quilt. He hated this! He was going to have to lie to Billy on the very first question. "Almost a year."

"Were you parents shifters?" Sam asked, having a feeling that his pup wasn't being completely honest with them.

"Uhm, my dad was," Harry answered having to lie once again. He desperately wished that he could tell them the truth, but he was terrified of losing Ron and Hermione.

"A horse like you?" Jacob asked excitedly.

"No, he was a stag."

"A stag!" Sam repeated. "I have never heard of such shapeshifters. "Tell us more."

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. What was ok for him to tell them without bringing the Ministry down on him? "I-I really don't know much, they died when I was just a baby. I only know a few stories about them that my godfather told me."

"Is my cousin a shifter, too?" Billy asked, wondering if even his distant relatives were shifters.

Even though he was cold, Harry could feel himself breaking out in a sweat. He didn't like lying to them, it was making him feel sick to his stomach. "Uhm, yeah...yes, sir," he quickly corrected shakily. "Sirius is a grim...I kinda of wolf like dog," he added when he saw from the look in their eyes that they didn't know what a grim was.

"A grim is more than just a dog," Carlisle said thoughtfully. "In folklore, a grim is supposedly an omen of death to those who see it."

"What? Like you die if you see a grim?" Jacob chuckled. "That's crazy."

"Perhaps," Carlisle shrugged. "But there have been stories told and reports of grim sightings dating back for centuries in the British Isles. They have been known to haunt cemeteries and prisons, appearing right before executions.

With a shaky hand, Harry wiped the sweat from his brow. "It's easy to see where the stories come from, Sirius terrified me the first time I saw him as a grim. I thought that he was going to eat me."

Not liking how his son's mate was looking, Carlisle approached the bed. "Harry, are you feeling alright?"

Squinting his eyes, Harry looked up at the vampire doctor. Was it his imagination, or was Dr. Cullen swaying back and forth? It almost looked as though there were two of them. "I'm fine, just feeling a bit tired."

"Why is he slurring," Billy asked in concern.

"He's not fine," Carlisle frowned. "I can feel the heat from here. Harry is running a fever." Digging through his bag, he dug out a thermometer.

Harry pouted when the doctor stuck a thermometer in his mouth, but he didn't complain. "I'm just tired," he slurred.

"Keep your mouth closed, Harry," Carlisle gently scolded. He didn't need a thermometer to tell him that the boy was burning up, he could tell just from touching him that his temperature was going to at least be a hundred and three degrees.

"What's going on?" Sam growled, worried about his pup. Why was it always Harry?

Carlisle removed the thermometer, his eyebrows raising as he read the results. "It's a hundred and four. This isn't good."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Sam asked in a panic. He wasn't a doctor, but a hundred and four sounded way too high. 

"He has an infection setting in," Carlisle explained. 

"Why the hell does he have an infection? What the hell did you do?"

"Sam, calm down," Billy ordered. "I know you're worried about Harry, god knows I am too, but fighting with Dr. Cullen won't help."

Carlisle hated to do it, but he was going to have to unwrap the wrappings on Harry's leg so he could check his wound. "Not only did Harry shift on a badly injured leg," he explained patiently, "but he then went walking through the forest for miles with an open wound. I throughly cleaned the wound, but cleaning doesn't guarantee that an infection won't set in."

Billy reached out and took Harry's hand. His poor son had drifted off to sleep, but he could tell that his sleep was anything but restful. "What can you do for him."

"High doses of antibiotics and something to bring his fever down to start, but that isn't what is worrying me."

"Jasper," Jacob growled knowingly.

Carlisle nodded his head. "I don't know what he's going to do when he returns and scents that his mate is sick. I know that shifters have imprints and a need to be with them, but it isn't the same as what a vampire feels when with their unclaimed mate. The urge, the pull that we feel when with our unclaimed mate to claim them is uncontrollable. Every fiber of our being screams at us to mate and claim. It's...I can't even properly explain our need to claim our mate...it's blinding and all consuming. As bad as it is, it's ten times worse when our mate is sick or injured."

"Believe it or not, Jasper has done amazing so far," Carlisle continued. "Any other vampire, myself included, would have broken the treaty without care to get to their mate. Yes, he lost control, but he managed to come back, and without turning and claiming Harry."

"So what's the plan?" Sam snapped.

"Pray we get his fever down before Jasper returns," Carlisle sighed. "I know you don't like them being mates, but if Jasper snaps again, it would be safer on everyone involved, mostly especially Harry, if we don't interfere and try to stop Jasper. I would like to think that he wouldn't force Harry, but if we get in the way he may just do that to stop the threat to his mate."

Billy scrubbed at his face, his eyes heavy with concern and fear. "Get his damn fever down. If Harry eventually decides to become a vampire, then I will grudgingly accept his decision, but like hell will I sit back and allow Jasper to force him..or rape him. Harry is as good as my son and I will give my life for him."

"That goes for the rest of the pack," Sam added. 

Carlisle understood where they were coming from, he would do the same for his family, but if Harry's fever didn't break soon, then things were going to get ugly and deadly quick. Jasper was trying, he was very proud of his son, but vampires were known to be extremely possessive and protective of their mates. Seeing Harry laying there injured and burning up with an infection could possibly tip his son over the edge...again!

Harry was one tough kid, but at this point he wasn't certain that he would survive the turning process. Harry was in a bad place mentally, not only was he not ready to be a vampire, but he wasn't ready to be in a serious relationship. He prayed that Jasper could keep control of himself, it would be devastating if he lost his mate because he lost himself to his vampire.


	14. Chapter 14

So, I was really hoping to stick with this fic until the end, but my muse is really fighting me on this one. I may have to put it on the back burner again for a bit. It really sucks, I want to get it completed. This isn't a very long chapter, but at least it's something. Sorry.

Friend me on FB @ Miste Potter.

Please Review, maybe toss out some ideas to help my poor muse.

You can thank my husband for me posting this now. If he hadn't rolled over and started snoring in my ear like a damn bear, I would still be sleeping peacefully. Is it wrong to fantasize about throat punching your husband while he's sleeping?

HP

 

 

Jacob ran his hand through his hair, tugging harshly on the short spikes. "We have to do something, and quickly. Can't you triple the antibiotics and whatever else you're going to give him to bring his fever down? If his fever comes down fast enough, hopefully Jasper won't notice."

"Do you think doing that will fool my son?" Carlisle asked. "Tell me, Jacob, would it fool you?"

With a grimace, Jacob shook his head no. "No, not only will I still be able to smell the sickness on him, but I'll also be able to smell the antibiotics."

Carlisle inclined his head. "And so too will Jasper. He is even more in tune to Harry then you seeing as Harry is his mate. Besides that, antibiotics and fever reducers won't bring Harry's temperature down that fast. I don't think you realize how dangerously high his fever is."

Billy, who was clutching one of Harry's limp and too hot hands, looked up at the vampire leader. "Then what do you suggest? I'm willing to not stop the boys from seeing each other, if that is what Harry wants, but I'm not going to stand back while your son forces mine to become a vampire and mates him against his will. Harry is only sixteen years old."

Sighing, Carlisle looked sadly down at the sick boy. "Other than the antibiotics and fever reducers, there really is nothing more I can do. There is no way that I know of to mask his scent, or the scent of the high doses of meds. All we can do is hope that Jasper can keep control of his vampire after he senses how sick his mate is."

Face set in stone, Sam turned to Jacob. "Call Quill and Embry back, we may need reinforcements." 

"Not Paul?" Jake questioned as he dug out his cell phone.

"Paul is too short tempered, I want reinforcements in case there is a problem, not someone who could possibly instigate one." Sam explained. Paul was one of his best fighters and one of his strongest wolves, but his anger could be uncontrollable at times. The last thing this situation needed was Paul with his mouth and explosive temper.

Nodding his head, Jacob quickly started dialing Quill's number hoping that Quill and Embry wouldn't be needed. Harry didn't just hate fighting, he despised it. The last thing his cuz needed was werewolves and vampires fighting over his sick bed. But if it came down to it, if he didn't have a choice, he would fight the empath leech to the death. He wanted to see Harry happy, but he would kill Jasper before he let him turn his cousin against his will or rape him.

Carlisle started digging through his supplies, pulling out new bandages and everything else that he was going to need. He was trying not to show how anxious he was, but this was a very bad and dangerous situation. 

Esme came into the room wringing her hands nervously. "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

Carlisle looked up from where he was prepping the IV and smiled warmly at his loving mate. "Can you please get some towels and ice water? We can trying wiping his face, neck, chest and ams down in hopes of lowering his fever. Normally I would place him in a tub of ice, but he can't get that leg wet."

 

Sam started pacing the foot of his pup's bed, deep in thought. "I just don't get it." He said after a few minutes of pacing. "He's a shifter, why isn't he healing? If it was one of us, an injury like that would have healed in an hour or less."

"Maybe horse shifters are different?" Billy said softly, his eyes still glued on his young charge. "I got the feeling he was holding a lot back from us."

"I searched online for days and found nothing, not even a fairy tail, on horse shifters. I read a lot on wolves, coyotes, and true werewolves, but nothing on equine shifters. I also didn't read anything about stag, or grim shifters." Edward added thoughtfully. "But I don't think we should pressure him for more information."

"Were you able to pick something up from him?" Carlisle asked curiously. 

"No, but I know from reading Jasper's thoughts that Harry is terrified. You heard him, he said that there were things he couldn't tell us. I think he wants to tell us, but he can't."

"Well, our main concern is getting him better. He obviously doesn't have accelerated healing, and at this point there's a chance he could lose his leg." Carlisle said with a grimace as he carefully removed the bandage from Harry's leg. Thankfully the wound wasn't bleeding, but it was swollen and very red.

Jacob scrunched his face up in disgust, he could easily smell the infection. "That looks bad."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"I really don't like the looks of this." Carlisle mumbled. "The infection is spreading fast. It's like his body isn't even trying to fight it."

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Billy asked anxiously as he did his best to not look at Harry's mangled leg.

Carlisle pursed his lips knowing that the wolves weren't going to like his answer. "It's safer if he stays here."

"Safer for who?" Sam growled.

"For everyone." Carlisle sighed heavily. "Especially for Harry. Whether you like it or not, Harry is the mate of a vampire. Jasper can't be pushed any farther, if we move Harry to the hospital, there's a good chance he will tear it apart in search of him, injuring and killing innocents and Harry in the process. You saw what a gifted fighter he is, three of us couldn't contain him."

Sam's top lip pulled back in a snarl. He didn't want to admit it, but the vampire doctor was right. He was powerful and a good fighter, yet Jasper easily defeated him. Not only did he defeat him, but he did it while fighting two other vampires, one of which was incredibly strong. Still, it felt like he was sacrificing Harry to protect everyone else.

"Can you give him the level of care here that you could at the hospital?" Billy asked softly. He didn't like it, but he had to agree with Carlisle. He couldn't risk innocent people getting hurt, bitten, or killed by Jasper. He loved Harry dearly, but he also had to think of everyone else.

"Yes, I have everything I need here and I can easily get other supplies if I need them."

Billy nodded his head in acceptance. All his instincts were screaming at him to get Harry to the hospital and far away from Jasper, but he knew that that would only make the situation worse. If the vampire went feral again, there would be no stopping him. He would rather have Harry a vampire, then him dead because Jasper accidentally killed him while feral.

***HP

Carlisle frowned at the thermometer in his hand. "I don't get it, his fever is still over hundred and four. It's been an hour and a half since I started him on higher doses of antibiotics and fever reducers, it should have come down at least a little by now."

Sam dipped his washcloth back in the ice water then placed it back on his pup's forehead. For the past hour they had been placing cold washcloths on Harry to help bring down his fever, but it didn't seem to be helping. "Can you give him more of something?"

Carlisle shook his head no. "I have given him everything I can safely give him, but like I said earlier, it's like his body isn't trying to fight the infection at all. The infection in his leg is bad, and getting worse, but I feel that there's something else going on here."

"Like what?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Carlisle answered feeling at a loss. "Maybe it has something to do with what he is. He's not a normal shapeshifter."

"Sam, have Embry run back to the reservation and ask the Elders if they know anything about different species of shifters." Billy ordered. "Maybe they have heard legends or something. I agree with Carlisle, there's something else going on here."

With a pained look on her face, Alice entered the room. "Carlisle, Jasper will be here in twenty minutes."

"Have you seen anything?"

Alice sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry, Carlisle, I tried to see, but the shifters..."

"Are blocking your gift." Carlisle finished with a heavy heart. "It's not your fault, Alice." This was a bad situation, he didn't see how it could end well. Harry was very sick and he didn't know how to help him, and Jasper was more than likely going to go feral again.

"Carlisle, my boys will take out Jasper if it comes down to it." Billy warned. "We know now that Jasper is probably Harry's imprint, but we're not going to stand back and allow him to turn him..not against his will."

Pursing his lips, Carlisle bent over Harry and gently started tapping him on his face. "Harry, son, can you please wake up for me?" Their only hope now was if Harry was conscious enough to tell Jasper that he wasn't ready to be turned. Jasper listened to Harry, even when feral.

"What the hell, man?" Jacob cried in outrage, his eyes glowing. "He's sick!"

"Control yourself, Jake." Sam reprimanded. "I don't like Harry being disturbed either, but he is the only one who will be able to stop Jasper."

Billy didn't like them waking Harry either, not with how sick he was, but Sam was right. Taking Harry's hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze. "Harry, I really need you to wake up and open your eyes, this is very important."

Moaning, Harry scrunched his face up in pain. "M'sorry." He slurred. "Don feel good."

Carlisle took some of the ice water and dribbled it on Harry's face to help wake him further. "I know you don't feel good, son, but Jasper is going to be here soon and it's important that you talk to him. If you're sick and unconscious when he gets here, he's going to go feral and bite you."

Harry weakly shook his head. "Please, don't want a bite."

"Incoming in ten minutes!" Alice yelled from the other room.

***HP

Growling in frustration, Sirius slammed the screen door then turned to scout the area. He was at the right place, he could smell his pup, but no one was currently home. "Dammit!" He snapped. "Where the hell is he?"

Remus was scanning the area with his eyes, Moony close to the surface. "This place is crawling with wolves, Sirius, I can smell them. One even lives here."

Sirius really didn't want to deal with Remus, he was still beyond furious with his mate for how he treated Harry. His poor pup had lost his two best friends and him, and instead of comforting his godson and taking care of him, Remus turned his back on him. None of what happened at the ministry had been his pup's fault, and he hated Remus for blaming Harry.

"Sirius, did you hear me?"

"Of course I heard you." Sirius snapped irritably. "You're standing right next to my damn ear."

Remus tried to hide his flinch, but Sirius' harsh attitude was really starting to hurt, and concern him. He was worried that his trip through veil affected him more than what they thought. "Sirius, maybe you shouldn't have left the hospital so early, you have so much anger inside of you."

Sirius eyes darkened. "I have so much anger inside of me because I have been saddled with an ignorant and selfish werewolf as a mate. I overlooked you turning your back on me while I was rotting in Azkaban and for abandoning our pup because I was just so damn happy to be free, but this I can't overlook. My anger has nothing to do with the veil, it has to do with you."

Remus rubbed his chest where a deep ache was starting to form. Sirius was tearing him apart, crushing him, but everything he spoke was true. "Please, Siri..."

"Who the hell are you?"

Sirius turned cold eyes on the young man that rudely interrupted his mate. The young Native American man couldn't have been older than twenty two, but he was built like tank. Wearing only cut off jeans, he stood stall and intimidating as he glared at them. "Is that any way to greet a stranger who has come peacefully looking for his godson?"

"How did you get here?" Paul snapped as he looked around for a vehicle. These two men seemed to just pop up out of nowhere, even their scents just appeared instantly.

"How did you get here?" Sirius snapped back cockily.

"Siri." Remus hissed urgently. "He's one. He's a wolf."

"I know exactly what the hell he is, there's nothing wrong with my senses."

Paul's eyes widened. "What the hell did you call me?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "He called you a wolf, shifter. Now where the hell is my godson, Harry?"

With a roar, Paul phased into his wolf. Eyes glowing and drool dripping from his jowls, he approached the pair with his hackles raised.

"That's a pretty big wolf." Sirius whistled appreciatively before he shifted into Padfoot.

Remus held his wand tightly in his hand as he watched the shifter and his mate circle each other. Padfoot wasn't as big as the wolf or as muscular, but Padfoot was fast and had experience with dealing with a real werewolf, not just a shifter. He was still worried though, Sirius had just come out of a coma.

Paul wildly shook his head when he heard Sam ordering him to stand down through their pack link. He didn't want stand down, he wanted to put this bastard in his place. Who the hell was he to come onto their territory demanding things...demanding their pup!

Remus growled when two more shifters came crashing through the woods. He was prepared to stun them, but then one grabbed the wolf fighting Padfoot by scruff of the neck and started pulling him away.

Jacob came running out of the woods in only his shorts. He had ran all the way from the Cullen's when Sam heard that Paul was ignoring his command to not fight Harry's godfather. "Paul, Sam says to stand down now!"

Snarling, Paul fought Jared who was attempting to pin him to the ground. Not only was he fighting Jared, but he was also fighting his wolf who wanted to obey his alpha. Whimpering when Sam finally used the full weight of his Alpha voice, something that he hated doing, he went limp in Jared's jaws in defeat.

Sirius shifted back. "Well, that was anticlimactic."

"Dude, how did you phase back with your clothes?" Jacob asked in awe. "I tear right through mine."

"Where's my godson?" Sirius demanded. "Where's Harry?"

"Oh hey, you're like my dad's cousin, right?" Jacob asked a bit excitedly, but also warily. This man didn't look very friendly at all. "Harry did say that you can shift into a grim. I -I guess that massive black dog you were was a grim?"

Sirius took a deep breath in an effort to control his anger. It wasn't the kid's fault that he was impatient to find Harry, but he wouldn't be able to rest or calm down until he knew that his pup was safe and sound. "Look, kid, not to sound rude, but I need to see my godson. I need to see that Harry is alright. Once I know he's safe, then we can get to know each other better."

Jacob pursed his lips as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uhm, I can take you to him." 

Sirius easily picked up on the boy's anxiety. "What's wrong with my pup?" He demanded.

"Nothing!" Jacob quickly answered. "Well, not nothing, nothing. He hurt his leg a few weeks backs after he phased into his horse form. It was healing, but like an idiot he phased again and did some pretty serious damage. He's currently fighting a pretty bad infection."

"He was able to shift!" Remus cried in shock. His magic was sealed, how had he managed to shift?

"Take me to him now!" Sirius barked urgently. 

Jacob jerkily nodded his head. "Yeah, sure." He agreed, knowing that Sam and his dad would want to meet Harry's godfather. He hoped that the man didn't take Harry away, Harry was more like a brother to him now than a cousin. It would hurt if Harry left him.

***HP 

Groaning, Severus bent over his desk as pain lanced through his chest. "Class dismissed!" He ground out as he waved his wand, vanishing everyone's potions.

"But, Professor, I..."

"Out now!" Severus roared as his body was wracked with even more pain. This wasn't the first time he had felt something through the link he placed on Potter, but this was the first time that it was truly something serious. There had been a few close calls, of course there had been, it was Potter, but they had been minor compared to this. What he was feeling now was life threatening.

Straightening up, he grit his teeth as he forced his trembling legs to carry him to the Headmaster's office. He needed to get a portkey to Harry's location, and unfortunately he had to get one from Dumbledore. He could make one himself, but creating an international portkey took a lot of magic and he had a feeling that he was going to need his magic to heal the bane of his existence.

Dumbledore jumped up from his desk when Severus came stumbling into his office. If he didn't know any better, he would swear that he had just suffered a few rounds of the Cruciatus Curse. Many times during the war Severus stumbled back like this after a Death Eater meeting. "My, boy, are you alright?"

"I need a portkey to Harry." Severus said urgently between clenched teeth.

"Severus, why would you need to go to Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a frown of disapproval. "Harry is better off if we just leave him alone. It's bad enough that Sirius and Remus went to pay him a visit. The poor boy no longer belongs in our world."

"Only thanks to you, Albus." Severus hissed. "But I'm not here about that, Harry is dying. I placed a very powerful monitoring charm on him and its warning me that he is in grave danger. I don't know what happened, but it's a matter of life or death. I need to go to him."

Even though he was concerned, Albus smiled proudly at his potions master. "I knew that you cared for Harry. You're a good man Severus."

"Dammit, Albus, make me a portkey!"

Dumbledore pursed his lips in thought as he retook his seat. "Maybe it would be wiser to wait a bit. I'm sure that Harry is being well looked after, he probably just bumped his head."

"This isn't a simple bump!" Severus cried in outrage. "Since I abandoned the boy in America a good dozen times I have felt my ward on him alert me to something going on, but those had been minor and of little concern. This however, this is bad. Harry needs help, and if you refuse to make me that damn portkey, I'll go to Rita Skeeter and tell her how you illegally sealed Potter's magic. You know that that is a one way ticket to life in Azkaban."

Albus picked up a little trinket that he had sitting on the corner of his desk. "Fine." He conceded. "But you're going to ruin his chance of being a normal boy."

"How can I, you already did that?""

Albus shook his head. "No, I saved his life."

"No, he saved all of our lives and you repaid him by turning on him and sealing his magic. He didn't deserve that and you know it. Potter never would have gotten dark."

"Alas, my dear boy, it was a risk that I wasn't willing to take." With a wave of his wand, Albus turned his little glass owl trinket into a portkey. "I hope, Severus, that you find our Harry well and happy."

Severus snatched the portkey then stormed out of the Headmaster's office. He needed to return to his lab to grab a few potions then he would portkey immediately to Harry. He prayed that it was nothing major, just a fault in his wards, but sadly he knew better. Potter attracted trouble, it was just who he was.

***HP

Harry was doing his best to remain conscious so Jasper wouldn't freak out, but his vision was already growing darker. He didn't know what was the matter with him, but he could feel his magic churning and crackling under his skin like a flame. Something was desperately wrong with him...with his magic.

Jacob lingered at the door with his hand on the handle. He didn't want to leave, but Sam was ordering him to return to the reservation. "You need me, Jasper will be back any second."

"Dammit, Jacob, I can't have Paul kill Harry's godfather. You're the fastest runner and one of the few who can hold his own against Paul. He's fighting my command. Go and stop him." Sam ordered sternly.

"Fine!" Jacob grumbled. He didn't like it, but Sam was tight. Other than Sam himself, he was the only other shifter that could take down Paul. He didn't want to leave his sick cousin, especially with the crazy bloodsucker almost here, but Harry would be devastated if Paul hurt his godfather. 

"Siri!" Harry mumbled. He was trying to follow what everyone was saying, but he kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Was Sirius here, had he woken from his coma and actually come for him?

Billy wiped the sweat from his charge's forehead. "Everything is going to be alright, Harry." He tried to reassure. "As soon as the antibiotics kick in you will start feeling much better. I know you're tired, but I need you to stay awake just a bit longer, kiddo."

Harry wanted to believe Billy, he really did, but he had a feeling that Carlisle's antibiotics weren't going to help him. Whatever was wrong with him was magical, not just a leg infection. What he needed was Snape.

"I can hear him coming." Sam warned tensely. "He knows something is wrong, he just picked up speed.

Carlisle braced himself, ready to jump between his son and Harry. He didn't know what was wrong with Harry, but he feared that getting the bite right now would kill him. His body was fighting something, something more than just a leg infection, he was too weak to handle the vampire venom right now.

Jasper came crashing into the bedroom, his eyes wide and wild. About a half a mile out from the house he started to pick up on everyone's fear and anxiety. Under their fear and anxiety, he could feel Harry's pain and his sickness. Something was wrong with his little mate, something bad. 

"Easy, Jasper." Carlisle said soothing as he slowly stepped away from Harry. He wanted to show his son that he wasn't a threat to his sick and injured mate. He also wanted to show him that he wasn't going to keep him from his mate.

Jasper was struggling with his vampire who wanted to take complete control. His mate reeked of infection and fever, but there was also another scent that he couldn't place, a scent coming from deep within his mate. The scent made his nose twitch and burn, it smelled almost like wires burning.

"What happened?" Jasper slurred, his fangs making it difficult for him to talk.

Carlisle relaxed a little when he saw that Jasper was in control, but the darkening eyes told him that he was holding onto to control by a thin thread. "I don't know, son. He was awake and talking then all of a sudden he spiked a dangerously high fever. His leg is infected, but I feel that there is something else going on, but I just don't know what."

Jasper closed his eyes as he fought hard to stay in control. It was so hard, his instincts were screaming at him to bite and turn his sick, possibly dying, mate. "Carlisle, you have to do something. Dammit, I don't want to do it, but I will bite him. Please, don't make me hurt my mate."

Harry was struggling to open his eyes, he heard Jasper and he wanted to talk to him, to reassure him that he was going to be alright, but it felt like he was wading through thick mud that refused to release him. "J-Jas..."

Jasper rushed to his mate's side when heard him attempt to say his name. He was so pale and weak looking, it terrified him to look at him. "Please be alright, Harry. Please get better."

Harry willed his eyes to open. He couldn't see much, but he could just make out Jasper's blond hair. "M-My godfather. Help. M-Magic." He said weak and brokenly. If Sirius was here, maybe he could figure out what was wrong with him. Maybe he could even get Snape for him.

"I don't understand." Jasper said guiltily. Harry was only making half sense. He understood godfather, but magic?

"My cousin, his godfather, is back at the reservation." Billy explained. "Jacob went to bring him back."

Jasper didn't know how he felt about that. He was happy for Harry that his godfather was here, but also terrified that he was going to take him away. Not that he would allow him, he would tear through anyone who tried to take his mate from him. He was done allowing people keep his mate from him, especially now knowing that Harry had feelings for him too.

"Harry, your godfather is coming." Jasper reassured as he caressed his mate's feverish and sweaty head. Grimacing from the heat coming off his mate, he looked pleadingly at his father. "Please, can't you do anything?"

"Jasper, I'm pumping him full of everything that I can. I don't know what's wrong with him."

Gritting his teeth, Jasper took a step back away from his mate. The need to bite was becoming to great to fight. "I can cure him." He said softly as he stared unblinkingly at his sick mate out of black as night eyes. "He doesn't have to suffer anymore."

"Jasper, no!" Carlisle warned. "Give me some more time. I know your instincts are screaming you, but there is a very good chance that he won't survive the turning."

Jasper scrunched his face up. "It's so hard. Carlisle, he's my mate, my everything. If I lose him, my life is over. I don't want to live in a world with no Harry in it."

Sam didn't like that the desperation in the bloodsucker's voice was affecting him. It was so easy to put himself in Jasper's shoes. If anything happened to Emily, he wouldn't want to live either. Emily was his heart and soul, his imprint.

Taking a deep breath then slowly releasing it, Billy cleared his throat. "Twenty four hours. If after twenty four hours Harry hasn't improved, I won't stop you from biting him. Biting only, no mating. I don't like it, but I don't want to lose him. I love that boy like he was my own."

"And if he takes a turn for the worse before the twenty four hours?" Jasper asked, not believing that Billy was giving him permission to bite and turn his mate. He didn't want to wait, but he was willing to fight his instincts if it meant keeping peace with the tribe. Harry loved the wolves, he considered them family, they were going to be a part of his life if he wanted to keep his little mate happy, and Harry's happiness was his top priority.

"If he takes a turn for the worse and there is no hope, I'll allow you to bite him." Billy reluctantly conceded.

"Billy, are you sure about this?" Sam asked, his heart heavy. He didn't want to see his pup become a vampire. He loved Harry and he was worried that his feelings were going to change if he became a leech.

Pursing his lips, Billy nodded his head. "Harry is a good kid with a good heart, I have faith that he will make a compassionate vampire. We will be there for him too, we'll help support him as he learns to control his vampire."

"Alright." Sam conceded. "You're right, we won't abandon him just because he is different than us. Harry is pack, and that won't change just because his diet will consist solely of blood."

Carlisle was shocked that the shifters were taking Harry's possible turning so well. He had honestly thought that they would rather see the boy dead than one of them. Not only were they taking it well, but they were offering to help him through his transition. He just prayed that Harry was strong enough to resist human blood. They may say that Harry would remain pack after his turning, but him killing someone would put those pack bonds to the test.

***HP

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unbroken Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776902) by [Levinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson)




End file.
